


Confessions

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Series: Under the Beeches [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 46,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: By CCSecrets revealed, misundertandings arise
Relationships: Elladan/Legolas Greenleaf, Elrohir/Erestor (Tolkien), Elrond Peredhel/Glorfindel
Series: Under the Beeches [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903567
Kudos: 2
Collections: Least Expected





	1. Confessions 1-6

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Confessions  
> by CC  
> Sequel to Nestad  
> November, 2002
> 
> The elves belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, no profit made and no harm intended.
> 
> The year is TA, 2520, ten years after Celebran departs to the Undying Lands. I am assuming that Legolas was born in the last year of the Watchful Peace (TA 2063-2460), so he is barely 60 years old at the moment.
> 
> Thanks go to Claudio for beta reading this story.

Mirkwood, Iavas, TA 2520

Belegorn mounted his steed and steered toward the bridge, crossing it hastily. Halmir was waiting on the other side with a troop of elves ready to accompany him to Imladris. The paths to the Misty Mountains had been cleared at last, after a joint effort of elves from Lothlrien and Mirkwood. Galion had mentioned Imladris elves also coming to help, but Belegorn had never crossed paths with them. He had actually chosen not to. It was humiliating for him to know that Legolas was living in Elrond Peredhil's house, and worse, that the little fool had been putting all Mirkwood to shame by allowing Elladan to have his way with him.

It was all so disgusting! Not only was Legolas going against nature by allowing a male elf to take him, but he had chosen one of those half-elves, whose tainted bloodline was already showing in their ways. Belegorn despised them all, but he despised Legolas the most because it had been his brother's foolishness that had put Thranduil in the position of having to thank the lord of Imladris for keeping his son safe.

And on top of it all, there was the scene at the Woodmen's village, where Elladan had claimed Legolas' ring to be his, and then collapsed in shock when they all had believed the disgusting little nuisance to be dead. Belegorn was glad that Halmir had come to him first with the tale, and only after the shapeshifters had told them that Legolas was alive. Even though his brother deserved a severe punishment because of his behavior, Belegorn didn't want that shame on his father's shoulders. Not yet. Not until Legolas was back in the castle.

"We are ready to depart, my lord," Halmir said. "But allow me to show you something."

Belegorn frowned. "Why have you waited until this moment? I am in haste to leave. The paths are clear, but we should be careful and reach a safe point before night comes."

Halmir bowed. "You will not regret the delay, my lord. When have I ever misguided you?"

Belegorn conceded to this with a small nod and followed Halmir. It was still early, and Halmir had never disappointed him. They were heading to an abandoned shack in the limits of the guarded area around the stone castle, making Belegorn wonder what this was all about. He could guess that there was somebody waiting for them in the shack. But who could that be?

Halmir dismounted. "Better come into the shack with me, my lord. I have made sure that nobody follows us, but it is of the utmost importance..."

Belegorn made a vague impatient gesture, meaning that he understood and that Halmir should speak less and hurry up with the whole deal. Halmir understood and shut his mouth, leading him inside the house where a dark-haired elf was waiting for them. Belegorn frowned. He had never seen the elf before, but his worn out clothes reminded him of that of the elves from Imladris.

"This is Mithlon, my lord," Halmir said. The elf, Mithlon, knelt at Belegorn's feet at once. Good. At least this lowly creature knew his place.

"Mithlon has been exiled from Imladris, my lord," Halmir continued. Belegorn would have smiled, but he kept his princely faade.

"I am the most humble elf, my lord," Mithlon said in a subdued voice. "I beg for your protection. I have been exiled from my home because Elladan would have his brother for himself."

"Still your tongue, disgusting creature!" Belegorn exclaimed, his eyes darting at Halmir furiously. Were all the elves in Imladris taken to this deviations? His own brother? That was... But then if the sons of the lord of Imladris were depravated enough not to care about incest, then what about Legolas? Belegorn allowed himself a small smile and moved toward the door.

"See that he is taken to Esgaroth and hidden in there," he told Halmir. "And tarry no more. We are departing as soon as you are done."

Without another word, Belegorn left the shack and mounted his steed. He would protect the sneaky elf, and when the time came he would use Mithlon to show Legolas just what a stupid fool he had been. Maybe he wouldn't need to tell his father about Legolas' tendencies. Maybe the annoying brat would come around and behave properly at last.

Imladris

"Open your eyes, Elrohir!" Elladan was kneeling beside his twin and shaking him anxiously. "Come on, you didn't hit your head so hard! Stop trying to scare me!"

This was starting to look too much like a similar event millennia ago, when he and Elrohir had fallen down a cliff. One would think that Elrohir would know how to fall by now... And it had not been a cliff this time. Elrohir had fallen from his horse while they raced back from an escapade to the valley borders. They had been going with the dawn patrols for a while, but soon the need for adventure and the freedom they had always enjoyed when riding by themselves had won over caution.

And things had been going quite well until now. Elladan could not remember whose idea the race had been, and even though it might have been his idea, Elrohir had been delighted with it. His twin had even ridden off without warning him. It had been like the old times before their mother had left, when they had been younger in mind and in heart. Celebran's departure had weighed heavily on them, and it had been worse for Elrohir. But at last his brother was healing.

"So you cannot get hurt now!" Elladan whispered urgently, as if his brother had been hearing to his thoughts. "Come on! Wake! You are starting to scare me!"

Elrohir stirred, groaning and raising a hand to touch his head. Elladan caught it, sighing in relief and whispering soothing worlds until Elrohir calmed.

"Elrohir?" he called softly when his twin grew quiet again. "You cannot sleep, Elrohir."

"Why not?" Elrohir whispered, blinking and looking at him dazedly. "I am comfortable..."

Elladan sighed.

"Who won?"

"What?" Elladan looked at his twin blankly for a moment and then scowled at him. "How can you ask such nonsense? What does it matter who won? You should know better than plunge yourself down that path and..."

"Stop... My head hurts..." Elrohir closed his eyes, paling slightly.

"Alright, alright." Elladan reached to touch Elrohir's arm and soothe him, before looking around for the horses. His brother's mare was wandering around, while Elladan's mount was tied to a branch. "Wait, and I will help you up," he said, quickly tying the mare's reins to another branch before coming back to kneel beside his brother.

He carefully reached for Elrohir, slowly moving his twin to a sitting position and wincing in sympathy when his brother groaned in pain again.

"Shhh... It will be alright soon." Elladan leaned against a tree trunk while Elrohir rested against his chest. He was relieved that Erestor was nowhere around. Or Glorfindel. Elladan was not in the mood for being scolded right now.

"So did I win?" Elrohir asked again.

"Stop that..."

Elrohir giggled. "I won. I was faster than you."

"If winning means hitting the ground with your head first, yes, you won," Elladan said, looking into dazed eyes and hoping his brother came back to his senses soon.

"Then it was worth it. Can I sleep now?"

"NO!"

"My head..."

Elladan sighed, praying to Elbereth for the strength... and the patience he would need to deal with this until Elrohir was rested and awake enough for them to ride back to Imladris.

* * *

"Now tell me again what happened," Glorfindel asked, looking at the twins and wondering if he would ever be able to get some sense in them. Elrohir was sitting on a cot at the healing house with a big bump on his head. And Elladan was pacing along the length of the room, trying to conceal his worry. The time of Glorfindel's tutorship was certainly over, but sometimes he felt as if the twins were still elflings.

"I fell from my horse," Elrohir said. "It is not as if this has been the first time. You should not worry so much."

"I would not worry if you had not been talking nonsense for about an hour," Elladan said impatiently.

"But I won the race." Elrohir smirked. "My mare is faster than your horse."

"By Elbereth!" Elladan exclaimed. "I agree! You won! Now lie down and rest until you can stand without swaying on your feet!"

"There is no need to yell," Elrohir said, wincing and closing his eyes. "My head still hurts... But only a bit."

"You should rest here for a while," Glorfindel said, watching the younger twin carefully. "But do not sleep. Not for the next hour at least. I am sure Elladan will keep you company," he added, glancing at the older twin for confirmation.

Elladan nodded. "I will stay," he said quietly. "I have nothing else to..."

"Is Legolas waiting for you?" Elrohir asked, a wary expression on his face. It made Glorfindel wonder. Was Elrohir jealous of Legolas? The twins had always been so close that maybe Glorfindel should not feel surprised. But now Elladan seemed to tense whenever Erestor was around, something that had never happened before.

"Legolas is out with Erestor," Elladan said carefully. "They were going to check on the northern patrols, remember?"

The relief on Elrohir's face was barely noticeable, but it was there. He had not been the twin's tutor for so long not to realize. So they were happy with their own lovers, but somehow were jealous of the other's companion? Glorfindel hoped this was a phase; after all Elladan had never had a stable partner before, and Elrohir... Elrohir had probably had his share of lovers too. But it had never been like now.

"I will stay with you," Elladan said with a smile, sitting beside his brother and taking Elrohir's hand in his own.

"Thank you..."

"I assume it will be safe to leave you two alone, then," Glorfindel said, chuckling when both twins scowled at him.

"We are not elflings, you know?" Elladan said. Glorfindel nodded and turned around to hide his smile. The twins were obviously content, and that was good after all that had happened before.

"Do not start again on the race..." Elladan's voice, followed by Elrohir's laughter reached Glorfindel, making his smile widen. Maybe the apparent jealousy of the twins of the other's lover was just a phase and nothing to worry about.

Glorfindel made his way to Elrond's study, hoping to find his lover alone. Now that the paths had been cleared once more, Arwen was going to leave for Lothlrien for a stay in her mother's kin's realm. Elrond was not pleased with his daughter's decision, even though he understood that Arwen needed this. In a way she was looking for what remained of her mother in Middle-earth.

This still troubled Glorfindel, though he kept these thoughts to himself when he was with Elrond. Glorfindel was aware that his love was reciprocated, and that Elrond spoke the truth when he assured him that not even Gil-galad's presence on Middle-Earth would change that love. But not even Elrond could foresee what would happen once he met his old lover again. And even if somehow Elrond still stayed with him, there was Celebran.

There had been love between them; Glorfindel was not going to deceive himself on this matter. A different kind of love, that was true. But it had been love. Where was Glorfindel's place then? He had Elrond now, but for his long? And he would certainly not have Elrond once they arrived in Aman.

A cold chill raced through Glorfindel's spine, and he subconsciously hugged himself, unaware that he was already standing at Elrond's chamber. He didn't want to return to Aman if that would mean losing Elrond. He would not.

"Lord Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel blinked, struggling to focus.

"Are you alright, lord Glorfindel?"

It was Nenar.

"Of course I am alright, Nenar," he said, smiling and forcing his body to relax. "But thank you for your concern."

Nenar nodded, eyeing him carefully before going her way. Glorfindel kept the smile on his face until she was out of sight, and then chastised himself silently for his folly. He had more than he had ever dreamed to have. It should be enough. And when the time came... when the time came he would make sure that Elrond, and his children - if they so wanted - sailed safely to Aman.

Taking a deep breath Glorfindel shook off the last remnants of unease and knocked at the door lightly.

"Come in," Elrond's voice came through the wooden frame, and Glorfindel opened the door, peering inside. His lover was busy at his desk, and many maps were displayed on the side table. Lindir was there too, but left almost immediately, taking one of the maps with him.

"I wonder if he ever rests," Elrond commented once the other elf was gone. "But then neither of us do these days. Maybe we should relax and enjoy the unexpected peaceful times. At least while we are all still here."

"Arwen will come back, Elrond," Glorfindel said, taking a seat in front of his lover's desk. They could not be sure if either twin might come in unexpectedly, and even though Elrohir tended to knock at the door, they could not take risks.

"I hope you are right, Glorfindel," Elrond said quietly. "I have no strength to withstand the disintegration of my family."

"That will not happen," Glorfindel said firmly, reaching for Elrond's hand across the oak desk. "We have lived through darkest times and we have survived. Together. We will do it again."

Elrond smiled, looking younger with the lines of worry gone from his forehead. "What would I do without you, my love? You give me strength when I fail, and the sight of you reminds me of the beauty of Arda."

"It is you who gives me the strength to go on," Glorfindel said softly.

Even if it won't be forever...

Elrond stood, coming around his desk and leaning to claim Glorfindel's lips in a long and sweet kiss. Glorfindel relaxed, and when Elrond urged him to his feet, he melted against his lover's strong body.

"Ah love," Elrond whispered against his lips. "I long to have you in my arms already. But I guess that we shall have to go through the day's duties first."

"I shall wait anxiously for the night," Glorfindel returned, throwing caution away and starting a new kiss. Elrohir was supposed to be in the healing house with Elladan, after all.

"Have my sons returned yet?" Elrond asked as if he had read Glorfindel's mind.

"Yes, they have," Glorfindel said, rubbing Elrond's back distractedly and kissing his lips lightly.

"What have they done this time?" Elrond asked, tensing slightly.

"They are alright, Elrond."

"You are rubbing my back, Glorfindel," Elrond insisted quietly. "Unless we are in bed, you only do that when you wish to calm me, and I can see no other reason but my sons doing something rash."

"They raced all the way here and Elrohir fell from his horse. But he is alright. I left him in the healing house with Elladan."

"So he is hurt."

"He hit his head," Glorfindel confirmed.

Elrond sighed softly, resting his head on Glorfindel's shoulder. The slim body radiated tenseness and Glorfindel continued rubbing his lover's back until Elrond relaxed again in his arms.

"Tell me that he will be alright."

"He will."

"Now kiss me."

Glorfindel gladly obliged, gathering Elrond closer, an arm around his waist, his other hand buried in the silky dark mane. "I love you," he whispered before kissing Elrond again.

* * *

The lands outside the northern border seemed to be calm for now, but Erestor was well aware that they had to stay vigilant. Orcs were multiplying again, and the Easterlings were again a threat to the Edain. Erestor had spoken to their leaders, and they had discussed different defense strategies in case Sauron's servants increased their activity in the area. Unlike in the southern borders, trade with the men from the north was scarce, but there were still some products the elves exchanged for wine, and gems the men got from the dwarves.

It was late afternoon, and the mountains surrounding the valley were already in sight. Erestor was glad. He longed to hold Elrohir in his arms and share a quiet moment with his lover. It had been a long day without him.

Legolas was riding at his side, looking calmer than he had seemed on the previous days. The paths between Mirkwood and Imladris had finally been reopened, and knowing that his stay in Imladris was coming to an end had unsettled the young one.

So Erestor had asked Legolas to accompany him in an attempt to distract the younger elf as Elladan was going to spend the afternoon training the troop along with Lindir. It was unfortunate that the young ones had to be trained for war, but even though the valley was protected by Elrond's power, they had to be prepared to fight against the darkness.

"Thank you for asking me to come, Erestor," Legolas said as they started to climb the mountains. "There is so much to see in Middle-Earth, so many places to explore and new people to meet."

"Middle-Earth is still a good place to live," Erestor said, smiling. He remembered the days when he was still an elfling from Gondolin. Even though nobody could leave the city, Erestor had been content. He had met Glorfindel then, the mighty lord of the House of the Golden Flower and friend to Erestor's father. Gondolin had been a good place to live.

"It is, yes," Legolas said, gracefully leading his horse through a narrow path. "I wish I could stay in Imladris for a while and travel with you and Elladan like this."

"There are interesting places to visit near your home too," Erestor said, sensing Legolas's upcoming mood change. "Have you ever been at Esgaroth?"

"No, I have never been there," Legolas said uneasily. "Belegorn visits there often, though."

"I see..."

Bad topic, Erestor decided. There was sadness in Legolas' tone, but there was something else that Erestor could not completely grasp. The younger elf seemed to be afraid of going back to his family. Was it possible that Legolas felt uncomfortable among his own kin? Erestor knew that Belegorn had found Legolas and Elladan kissing, and that his reaction had almost caused a fight. But surely after the initial anger and surprise Belegorn had at least tried to understand Legolas. Erestor could not imagine it would not be so between brothers. Not when he saw how close the twins were. Not when he thought of his own brother, slain in the fall of Gondolin.

"Belegorn and I are not so close as Elladan and Elrohir," Legolas said suddenly. "I sometimes wish I could talk to my brother about so many things, but Belegorn thinks..." Legolas trailed off, as if realizing he had been speaking about his family.

"I am sorry," he said promptly, his cheeks coloring slightly. "I should not be speaking this way about my family. And I should not trouble you with my problems."

"Never mind," Erestor said quietly. "Sometimes we need to talk to someone."

Legolas nodded, smiling a bit before his eyes drifted back to the road.

Erestor said nothing, glancing at the younger elf from time to time. The light mood was gone, and Legolas looked troubled once again. What was going on in the young elf's mind, Erestor couldn't know, but it was obviously related to his family and his upcoming trip back to Mirkwood.

And this last was another problem they would have to deal with. Elladan had said nothing about this yet, but Erestor was certain than his former student was not going to be cooperative on this issue. And that was the reason why Elrond had decided to wait for Thranduil to send someone for his son. If Elrond had sent Legolas back, Elladan would have wanted to go with him, and only Elbereth knew what could happen then. Especially if Elladan and Belegorn met.

Esgaroth

Mithlon relaxed, knowing himself to be safe at last. He had been in the northern lands for a few weeks, but he had become bored soon and felt the need to travel. He had been restless, his hatred for Elladan escalating as the distance between Imladris and himself grew. The valley had been his home since he had been an elfling, and now he had been exiled because of the twins. But Mithlon's hate concentrated on Elladan. Because Elladan had been the one who had kicked Mithlon out of Elrohir's bedroom one night years ago. The younger twin had been so drunk that Mithlon would have had his way with him, but Elladan had intruded. Maybe Mithlon had guessed when he had told Belegorn that Elladan wanted his brother. Maybe that was the truth.

And now Elladan had put Mithlon to shame in front of all the guard. Surely Elrohir was to blame for this last episode too, but Mithlon would gladly forget about it if Elrohir submitted to his desire at last.

There would be time for that. For now he was in this Men's city and under the protection of King Thranduil's heir. It had been a good idea to befriend Halmir at the Woodmen's village. Mithlon could still remember how angry the Mirkwood elf had been after Elladan had shaken him roughly. And it had been worse when Mithlon had told Halmir one or two things about Elladan and his "tendency" to abuse younger elves.

Mithlon laughed. Halmir had been convinced that Elladan had abused poor Legolas, and was now convinced that the older twin was a pervert. Mithlon's revenge had already started, and more would come. He was not going to rest until Elladan had paid for intruding in his plans.

Imladris

It was night when the troop of elves finally reached the house. Legolas was tired after being all day on the road, but he was grateful that Erestor had asked him to go. There were so many places to see in Middle-earth, and Legolas had seen so little of the lands west of Mirkwood! And this might be his last trip for a very long time, because his father would surely demand that Legolas stayed in the castle.

Stable hands promptly took care of the horses, and Erestor left for the soldiers' quarters with the rest of the troop, probably to make sure that everthing was alright. Legolas headed for the house, only now feeling the tiredness tugging at his limbs. He would take a long warm bath and then he would sleep until the night meal was served. But first he would look for his lover.

Legolas was happy to be back. He had had missed Elladan's company all day, but his lover had had to stay at home because of some training exercises with Lindir and a troop of young elves. Elrohir had stayed in the house too, and had probably spent the day with his brother. The twins' closeness was something that he had learned to understand, even though sometimes it made Legolas feel a bit left out. Legolas wished he could ride off with the twins in their daily escapades, but Elladan had never asked him to join them.

Elladan and Elrohir were really close, so close that it had made Legolas wonder if it was because they were twins, or if this was how normal brothers behaved. Belegorn had never spent so much time with him as Elladan did with Elrohir. And right now Legolas and his brother were not even on speaking terms. Belegorn had always said that Legolas was a nuisance. And maybe his brother was right...

Legolas had discovered about these escapades one morning when he had been looking for Elladan and could not find him. Erestor had told him that the twins had ridden off the vale, and that if they didn't come in a couple of hours he was going to follow them. Erestor had seemed to be really worried that day, but the twins had come back in time, and Elladan had told Legolas that he and Elrohir had needed to ride off and burn away some energy.

Sighing softly, Legolas entered the house, crossing paths with Nenar. The elf maiden told him that Elladan had spent all afternoon exercising with Lindir and his brother. Surely Elladan was asleep now, so Legolas headed for his lover's bedroom, hurrying down the corridor. He didn't find Elladan there, though. Puzzled, Legolas started the way to his own quarters, stopping short when he heard laughs coming from Elrohir's bedroom.

Legolas froze, not knowing what to do. Elrohir's door was half-opened, and he could see Elladan lying on the bed, his head resting in his brother's lap and looking absolutely content and relaxed. Elrohir smiled, smoothing Elladan's hair and leaning closer as if to share some secret with his brother. And then was that Elrohir saw him. Legolas blushed hotly, and turning around he fled to his bedroom.

Legolas could hear his lover calling him, but he didn't stop, confusion and embarrassment clouding his judgement. Elladan had looked happy and not troubled as he always looked when he was with Legolas.

Legolas' heart was beating furiously when he at last reached his bedroom, Elladan coming in the next moment.

"Whatever is the matter with you, Legolas?" Elladan asked, his eyes showing his confusion. Legolas shook his head, struggling to calm himself enough to answer his lover.

"Why did you run away?" Elladan asked.

Legolas shook his head. "I know not... I just felt as if I were intruding in your privacy..."

"You are speaking nonsense," Elladan said, coming closer and gathering him close. Legolas almost tensed, but managed not to pull away and finally relaxed in his lover's embrace. He so needed this closeness.

"I was waiting for you," Elladan continued, stroking his hair with slow movements. "But Elrohir fell from his horse today and I wanted to check on him."

Legolas felt a complete fool now...

"Was he badly hurt?"

"No," Elladan said soothingly. "Nothing that some rest could not heal properly, though I am sure that Erestor will not agree."

Legolas nodded, looking down. "I am sorry," he whispered. "Things are different in my house. Belegorn and I have never been this close and..." Legolas trailed off, sighing softly.

"Never mind," Elladan said, making Legolas look up and kissing his forehead. "I have maybe neglected you, beloved. My brother and I have always been close, and there are things we have always done, like riding off outside the valley's borders. But that does not mean that you and I cannot spend more time together. I have missed you."

"I have missed you too," Legolas said softly. "I am such a fool..."

"Not a fool," Elladan said gently, "But the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Do not run from me again, beloved."

"I will not," Legolas said promptly. He was so relieved that Elladan was not angry...

Elladan smiled, coming closer and slowly unbraiding Legolas' hair. It made him shiver, his body arching against Elladan's by its own volition. The stormy gray eyes were already holding Legolas in thrall.

"Come with me, beloved," Elladan continued, taking Legolas' hand in his. "Let us take a long bath and forget about the day's troubles. Let us enjoy this time we have together."

Legolas nodded, fighting the tears. Soon he would have to leave Imladris... and Elladan. Once Halmir came for him Legolas would have no choice but to follow him. And Elladan could not leave Imladris, not now that his strength was needed to keep the vale safe. They would be separated for a long time, and that thought alone was breaking Legolas' heart.

But he swallowed his tears and put on a brave face, following Elladan to his bedroom. Legolas was glad to see that the door to Elrohir's bedroom was closed, and he wondered if the younger twin thought him a fool. Firmly pushing away those thoughts, Legolas turned his attention back to the present and to his lover.

"I asked Nenar to draw water for a bath as soon as you came," Elladan explained, leading Legolas inside. "Allow me..."

Elladan undressed him gently, taking his time and planting random kisses on Legolas' exposed flesh, making him shiver. A new heat was spreading through his limbs, a heat that had nothing to do with the ride of the day as Legolas felt the last ebbs of tension finally leaving his body. Elladan was kissing him again, and Legolas melted against the strong body, moaning softly when slim hands roamed lower.

"Oh beloved," Legolas managed, already breathless. "What do you do to me?" His knees buckled and he clung to Elladan's body for support, his head thrown back in complete trust as his lover trailed kisses down his throat.

"I need you, Legolas," Elladan whispered in his ear. "I need you now..."

"I am yours," Legolas returned, knowing it was true. His heart was chained to Elladan's, his soul was no longer his alone.

"And I love you," Elladan said, peeling Legolas' leggings off and driving him mad with new kisses.

"You are so beautiful," Elladan whispered, picking Legolas up and resting him on the bed. "The bath can wait, my love. Allow me to pleasure your first."

Cool air blew through the window, caressing Legolas' skin. Elladan pulled off his own clothes, the beautiful gray eyes fixed on him, his movements painfully slow as he undressed. Legolas could feel the desire rising in him, and once again he wondered why Elladan loved him.

//"You think he loves you?" Belegorn had said once. "Men's affections, even the twisted ones, are short lived. And your precious Elladan is more a man than an elf. How can you be such a fool, Legolas!"//

Legolas shivered, but thankfully his lover didn't realize what the real reason was. Elladan was teasing his nipples with small bites and licks, and Legolas moaned softly, willing the disturbing thoughts to the back of his mind.

"Love me... take me..." Legolas managed between pants and moans. He needed desperately to feel Elladan's love, to know that he had a place in his lover's heart and bed. He needed to erase Belegorn's spiteful words from his mind.

"I will," Elladan said, his eyes dark with desire. "You are mine, Legolas, and I will always love you."

"Yes, love me... Just love me..."

And Elladan made love to him, and it seemed to Legolas that nothing bad could happen when he was in his lover's arms. That he was beautiful as Elladan said, and that he had nothing to fear now that he was going away. It would only be a temporary parting, a small time where they would both take care of their duties. And then when the time was right they would meet again.

But as Elladan gathered him close, kissing him once more and saying that they should take that bath now, Belegorn's last words came again to Legolas' mind...

//"How can you be such a fool, Legolas!"//

And Legolas trembled.

* * *

The night was clear and full of stars. Elrond was standing in the balcony, trying to make sense of the dreams that had been troubling his rest. Glorfindel was asleep, exhausted after the day's duties and their lovemaking. So Elrond had left the bed and come out to the balcony, trying not to disturb his lover's rest.

What was the meaning of these dreams? Elrond had seen himself in a white ship and sailing to the West, and he had been alone. None of his children had been there with him. Had they decided to stay in Middle-earth? It was not clear from that dream. And then, after a long trip alone, Elrond had seen the Undying lands, and both Celebran and Ereinion had been standing there, waiting for him.

Glorfindel had not been in the dream...

Elrond had looked at his past lovers, unsure of what this meant. Gil-galad had been his lover, and Celebran was his wife. Why wait for him together? Why torment him like this? And where was Glorfindel? Elrond had looked around, his chest tightening with sorrow, before starting a mad search in the white ship. But it had been in vain. There was no one else with him. Glorfindel was gone. Elrond had woken when the ship was about to land.

"Elrond..."

A hand was suddenly on his shoulder and Elrond gasped, turning around so fast that he lost balance. Glorfindel reached a hand out to steady him, a pair of blue eyes peering at him with concern.

"By Elbereth, you are here..." The words were out of his lips before he could stop himself, and then Elrond threw his arms around the beloved figure, holding to Glorfindel tightly.

"Of course I am here," came the soft reply. "What is it that has disturbed you so, my lord?"

"I was..." Elrond trailed off, only now realizing that they were not in the white ship but on the balcony. He eased his hold on Glorfindel slightly, but the Elda didn't let go, a soothing hand rubbing up and down Elrond's back.

"I had a nightmare," Elrond finally said, a hand reaching to stroke Glorfindel's cheek. "And in my dream I was searching for you..."

Glorfindel took Elrond's hand in his and kissed the palm, holding it close to his heart. The beautiful eyes were pained, and Elrond cursed himself for his lack of control. He shouldn't have shown his unease. And he could not tell his lover about his dream. Not now that Glorfindel seemed to have accepted Elrond's assurances.

//"I love you, Glorfindel, and I will not leave you behind. I would die if I lost you."//

"I will never leave you, Elrond," Glorfindel said, apparently unaware that he was using the same words. "Not now, not ever, unless you wish for me to go."

"I will never let you go," Elrond said urgently, still struggling to calm himself. The dream had shaken him to his core. What could be the meaning of it? That he would leave for Aman and return to his lovers? That he would leave his children and Glorfindel behind? And what a strange fate to be greeted there by two lovers when elves only wed once in life. And one thing Elrond had clear now, that he was wed to the wrong person, because even if he had loved Celebran during their time together on Middle-earth, seeing Ereinion in his dreams had brought back the old pain.

"Come inside, beloved," Glorfindel said quietly, placing an arm around Elrond's shoulders and gently guiding him inside his quarters. "Even if winter never really touches the vale, the nights are starting to get cold."

"And I left you alone in bed," Elrond said with a guilty smile. "I am an inconsiderate lover. I am sorry."

"No need to be," Glorfindel said softly, stroking his cheek and pulling him closer for a kiss. Elrond sighed softly, relaxing against his lover's frame. It felt right to be in the Elda's arms, it felt as if he had found his place. But then why those dreams?

"Let us have some rest," Glorfindel said, gently untying the sash of Elrond's robe and leading him to bed. Only then Elrond realized that Glorfindel was only wearing his night tunic. Concern washed over him when he touched his lover's cold skin.

"Glorfindel..."

"Say no more and sleep," Glorfindel admonished, a trace of mischief in his eyes. "Warm me up if you are concerned, and I will do the same."

Elrond smiled, nestling carefully in Glorfindel's arms. A feeling of belonging washed over him and for the first time since they had voiced their feelings for each other Elrond felt vulnerable in his lover's arms. What if someone was waiting for the Elda in Aman? What if that had been the reason for... But no, Glorfindel would have told him. That was out of the question and he should not be entertaining those disturbing thoughts. Glorfindel was his, and Elrond was not planning to ever let him go.

Somewhere near the Anduin

Belegorn tightened the cloak around his body, shivering slightly in the cold night. They had covered a long distance, and the Misty Mountains were already in sight. But it would take them at least a couple of days to reach Imladris. This would be the first time that Belegorn crossed the Misty Mountains, and he couldn't help but feel curious about what he would find.

It was a cold night, unlike the usual in Iavas, and it made Belegorn wonder. He had heard tales about the lord of Imladris and his power over the elements. Not only one of the elves of his troop had been at Imladris as a messenger more than once, but Belegorn had also heard his father speak about the lord of the valley. Elrond Half-elven was said to be one of the mighty, who carried one of the rings of power wrought by that blasted Celebrimbor. Belegorn frowned at the though of the Noldor and their futile quests, dragging the rest of the elves into wars that had brought nothing but sorrow.

And now Belegorn was going to meet one of those 'mighty lords', a half-elf whose line had already been diminished by the mingling with that of men. A master of lore, a healer... Belegorn had heard so many tales about Elrond Peredhil that he could not help but wonder if half of them were even true.

The only certainty Belegorn had was that Imladris elves had found Legolas in Morbeorn's house, and that they had taken the little nuisance with them. Anger rose in Belegorn's chest when he thought of his brother's relationship with the son of the Peredhil. Was Elrond aware of the perversity of his sons' behavior? Halmir had fed Belegorn with more information about the twins, and by now Belegorn was convinced that they lived in an incestuous relationship.

Legolas was such a fool! Belegorn would love to shake some sense into his brother. Not only was Legolas involved in an unnatural relationship, but the little fool had failed to realize that he was nothing but a toy in Elladan's hands. Belegorn was not going to allow that pervert to have his way with Legolas; he was not going to allow anybody to hurt the little fool. Legolas was his brother after all, and Belegorn cared for him.

"My lord?" It was Halmir. "I thought you would be resting. Is something troubling you?"

"I cannot rest while we are in the open," Belegorn said, fixing Halmir with a cold stare.

"Do you not trust me to keep you safe, my lord?" the other elf said.

"I do trust you, Halmir," Belegorn said, softening his gaze when he noticed the slight change in his loyal aide's tone. Halmir had always served him well.

"As my father's heir I have to be alert and one step ahead of our enemies," Belegorn continued. "We are on unfamiliar terrain, and we cannot be certain that the paths are clear of Orcs or Easterlings."

Halmir nodded. "You are right, my lord, though if our enemies decided to show up, be certain that we would be prepared to confront them."

"I have no doubts about that, Halmir," Belegorn said, turning his gaze back to the mountains in a gesture that clearly meant that he wanted to be alone. Halmir understood and left, saying that he was going to check on the guard. Belegorn nodded, his mind drifting once more to the lord of Imladris.

Imladris

Elrohir opened his eyes lazily, snuggling closer to his lover and refusing to deal with a new day just yet. Erestor was still asleep, but as soon as Elrohir stirred the strong arms tightened around him reflexively. Elrohir sighed contentedly, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth. There was no better way for him to wake than in Erestor's arms.

Two days had passed since he had fallen from his horse after racing all the way back to Imladris with Elladan. Erestor had not been that happy when he had heard about it, and Elrohir had had to endure a lecture about elves' recklessness and the swelling of Mandos' Halls. Elrohir had not seen Erestor that upset since the night when he had almost drowned in the Bruinen.

Fortunately his lover had calmed down, and Elrohir had promised to be more careful next time he rode off with Elladan. If there was ever a next time... Elrohir could not understand Legolas' absurd behavior, and the fact that Elladan had told Elrohir that they'd better not leave Imladris for a while was making things worse.

Why had Legolas run like mad in the first place? And why would he walk around the house with that haunted expression? It made no sense that Legolas had believed he was interrupting a private moment. Elrohir and Elladan had been speaking about the afternoon's training session with Lindir.

"Is something wrong beloved?" Erestor's voice shook Elrohir out of his musings. He had not realized that his lover was already awake.

"I can feel the tension radiating from your body," Erestor continued. "What is it that troubles you, beloved? Did you have a nightmare?"

Elrohir shook his head. "No, I never have nightmares when I sleep with you."

Erestor smiled softly at this, reaching to smooth Elrohir's hair lovingly. "Then whatever is the matter? Tell me not that you are feeling unwell..."

"No, no. I am fine," Elrohir said quickly. "I was just thinking about Legolas' strange behavior. Elladan is worried."

"And Elladan's worry is keeping your brother from spending time with you."

Elrohir nodded, his cheeks coloring slightly. Erestor just read him too well.

"There is no need to feel embarrassed, beloved," Erestor said, stroking Elrohir's cheek tenderly. "You and Elladan have always been close, so it is natural that you resent this situation."

"What I cannot understand is why Legolas is disturbed," Elrohir said. "Everything seemed to be alright until he saw me and Elladan speaking in my bedroom and..." Elrohir froze.

"Tell me not that he believes what I think he believes," he asked warily.

When Erestor stayed silent, Elrohir sat up on the bed. "There is nothing wrong in what he saw!"

"I know, beloved," Erestor said soothingly, sitting up too and gathering him close. "I just know not if you are right and the young one has misunderstood your brotherly closeness. It is very possible from what little I know of his family. Legolas and his brother have never been that close, so it is very possible that he might have misunderstood."

"He should not!" Elrohir said, struggling to control his anger. "How could he possibly think... Oh Erestor, Elladan would never forgive Legolas if that were the reason for his strange behavior!"

"Calm yourself. We know not if that is the case yet. And I am aware that your brother would take it badly. Anyone would. But maybe Legolas is just disturbed because his stay in Imladris is coming to an end."

Elrohir sighed. "I hope you are right..."

Erestor nodded, kissing Elrohir's lips softly and stroking his hair until Elrohir relaxed in his embrace. To think that Legolas might be thinking that he and Elladan were lovers... It made no sense. Legolas had been living in the house for long enough to know better.

"I have to leave with the dawn patrols," Erestor finally said. "Are you coming?"

"Of course."

They left the bed and washed themselves quickly, and soon they were out of the house and heading for the stables. They found Elladan was already there. Elrohir smiled. At least Elladan still came out to patrol the vale's borders with them.

"I think you overslept," Elladan said, returning the smile. "So you must be rested," he added, glancing at Erestor and nodding as a greeting.

"We are rested," Erestor said quietly. "Today we are going into one of those paths of yours. We need to make sure that they are free from Easterlings."

"I will lead the way then," Elladan said, mounting his steed. Erestor nodded, and once they were all mounted the troop of elves left the vale. It was a clear morning, and though the paling sun was not enough to warm their skins, Elrohir felt comfortable. Riding with Erestor and Elladan was something he enjoyed. As the possibility of battle...

Elrohir didn't hate the Easterlings as much as he hated the Orcs, but still they were another source of evil. And they had dared come too close to the Misty Mountains, hurting Elladan in the process. Elrohir's expression darkened at the memory of his brother collapsing in the Woodmen's village because of that wound. Evil forces seemed to be determined to take his family from him, and he was not going to allow that to happen. It had not been possible for him and Elladan to reach their mother in time, but then Celebrian had been travelling with an escort and they had not known what had happened until it was too late.

But now Elrohir was prepared and he would do anything necessary to keep the rest of his family safe. His eyes drifted to Elladan, who was leading the troop. Elrohir would have liked it to be the one to go first. Skilled as Elladan was, it was still dangerous to lead because whoever attacked them would strike him first. Unless they planned to attack them from the rear, and in that case it would be Erestor the one in danger.

Elrohir took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down. There was no way he could be at two places at the same time, so he would have to trust his mare to take him fast where he was needed.

They soon reached the path. It was nothing as Elrohir remembered it. The vegetation had changed, and there was a feeling of impeding danger that grew steadily. It was as if Vilya's power could not reach this place, as if some dark evil kept this place hidden. Thick clouds kept the sun hidden, and suddenly a roar coming from behind startled Elrohir.

He quickly turned around and urged his mare to the place where Orcs were coming on them. He could see Erestor drawing out his sword and defending himself from two Orcs coming on him at the same time. Part of the troop was shooting at the attackers, and soon they had reduced the pack to a half. Elrohir breathed a sigh of relief when Erestor did away with one of the fell beasts easily, and then was that he felt a stab in his right side.

"Elrohir!" came Elladan's scream in the middle of battle, but Elrohir had no time to assure his brother.

Elrohir turned around swiftly, his sword slicing the Orc's stomach before he finished it with his knife. He knew that he would feel the pain in his side soon enough, but for now he concentrated on killing as many orcs as possible.

The battle went on, and the smell of blood and sweat was all around them, the stench of death almost unbearable. But Elrohir continued fighting until a red haze started to cloud his vision. He blinked and wiped at his forehead with his left arm furiously, but it didn't seem to be enough. His sword seemed to be ten times heavier.

I will not die here! I will not!

The screams around him were dying, and when his arm faltered Elrohir could see Erestor at his side, doing away with the Orc that had been about to attack him. Elladan was close too, and Elrohir could feel his brother's weariness. Elrohir turned around and tried to alert Elladan about a last Orc lunging at him, but a wave of dizziness hit him and all he could do was groan and hold onto his mare's mane. Elrohir could hear his brother curse loudly.

"They are leaving," a voice said beside him, and as he lifted his head and tried to focus he saw Elladan's pale face. His twin didn't seem to be hurt...

"Let me check that wound," Elladan said. Elrohir winced when his brother pressed a patch of medical herbs to his side and fixed it with a bandage.

"This will be enough for us to go back," the older twin continued. "Maybe you should mount with me."

"I am fine... I mean, I can mount by myself..." Slowly Elrohir straightened himself and again wiped the sweat off his forehead. The sun seemed to be burning his skin now, but surely it was due to the heat of the recent battle.

"How are you beloved?" Erestor asked. Being in charge of the patrol, his lover had had to make sure that everyone else was all right before coming to him. And surely Erestor trusted Elladan to help him.

"I will survive," Elrohir said with a weak smile.

"I will ride close to him, Erestor," Elladan said, his expression unreadable. "And I will ride with him if necessary."

"Not with that cut on your leg," Erestor said firmly. "Now allow me to tend to it," he added in a voice that admitted no question.

"You are hurt?" Elrohir's weariness vanished all of a sudden and he looked at his brother anxiously.

"Just a minor injury," Elladan said quickly, shooting a resentful look at Erestor. "You need not worry, Elrohir."

"Yes, there is no reason to worry," Erestor agreed, "Because Elladan will stay quiet and allow me to staunch the blood and clean the wound."

Elrohir almost smiled at the glare Elladan gave to his lover, and the way Erestor ignored him and proceeded to clean the wound. It was only a small cut, and Elrohir was relieved for it.

"There you are," Erestor said, placing a bandage around Elladan's leg. "Now let us go back. There is nothing else we can do here. We will need reinforcements to clean these paths again."


	2. Confessions 7-12

Elladan kept glancing at his brother as they rode back to Imladris. Elrohir was obviously in pain, but he was stubborn enough not to allow anyone to help him. Many elves had been injured, even Erestor who had more than one bruise and random cuts that he had managed to hide from Elrohir. Elladan's leg was hurting too, but it was nothing as bad as his brother's wound. Fortunately they were already nearing the familiar paths that led into the vale.

"Someone is coming," one of the scouts alerted. Erestor ordered a halt and the elves got ready for another confrontation. Elladan stayed close to his brother, determined to keep him safe even if it meant losing his own life. Elrohir was in no condition for battle.

But it didn't come to that, because soon they could see another troop of elves coming to meet them. Elladan tensed when he recognized Halmir, but anger burned inside him when he saw Belegorn coming to stand in front of his troop. Elladan balled his hands into fists, and was about to steer his horse forward when a light touch in his mind stopped him. There were no words, but Elrohir was silently asking him to stay calm. Elladan nodded, unable to do anything that might upset his brother, and together they joined Erestor, who was waiting for Belegorn and his party to come closer.

"Must I assume that is Thranduil's older son?" Erestor asked quietly when they came to stop at his right side.

"Yes... that is Belegorn..." Elrohir answered. Elladan frowned in concern at his brother's weary tone. It was obvious that the younger twin was exhausted and hurting. They had given Elrohir, and the other wounded elves, some miruvor, but the blood loss was starting to take its toll on him.

"Welcome to Imladris, Prince Belegorn," Erestor said when the Mirkwood elves halted in front of them. "My name is Erestor, and I am Lord Elrond's Chief Counselor. You have already met his sons."

"Lord Erestor." Belegorn bowed slightly as a means of greeting and respect to the older elf. His gaze then turned to Elladan and Elrohir, his expression hardening. Elladan kept his face a mask, though his eyes warned Belegorn silently.

"I have come to collect my younger brother, Legolas," Belegorn continued, turning his eyes back to Erestor. "I wish to thank you for bringing him to the vale. And to thank Lord Elrond for his hospitality."

"Legolas is always welcome to our house," Erestor said, "As you are too, Prince Belegorn. Now if you would follow me. We need to reach the valley and tend to our injured."

Belegorn nodded, glancing at Elrohir briefly before moving to ride at Erestor's left side. Halmir hurried to ride behind his lord, and together, Mirkwood and Imladris elves started the way to the vale. Elladan and Elrohir kept their place beside Erestor and paid no more mind to Thranduil's older son, leaving the diplomatic duties to their father's Chief Counselor.

They were nearing their home at last. Elladan could feel the pain and tension coming from his brother increasing, and his stubborn resolve to stay on his mare no mater what. Elladan cursed inwardly. He understood his brother's behavior; he wouldn't have wanted to collapse in front of Belegorn either, but Elrohir's paleness was worrying him.

"Elrohir..."

"I am fine."

Elladan sighed and just steered his horse to ride closer to Elrohir's. They reached the entrance to the house eventually, and Elladan watched Erestor and Belegorn dismount, and Glorfindel coming down the stairs to greet the visitors. Legolas was there too, but he did not move from his place at the top of the stairs. Elladan frowned. His lover looked pale, and even a bit scared, though he was trying to conceal it.

Belegorn spared but a glance at Legolas before following Glorfindel and Erestor up the stairs. Elladan would have liked to be at his lover's side, but he could not leave Elrohir. His twin was making no move to dismount, and Elladan did the same, waiting for the others to go inside the house.

As soon as they were out of sight Elrohir leaned on his mare's neck, looking completely worn out. Elladan dismounted hastily and helped his brother do the same.

"We are going to the Healing House now," he said.

"Only because I am too tired to climb up the stairs of my bedroom," Elrohir said, blinking. "I am f--"

"Fine, I know," Elladan said, encircling Elrohir's waist with an arm and placing his brother's arm over his shoulders. His own wound was hurting, and Elladan could feel something warm wetting the bandages. Cursing inwardly at this inconvenience, he held Elrohir upright, slowly leading his twin to the Healing House. They found Glorfindel's apprentice, Lalwen, waiting for them.

She hurried to help Elladan guide Elrohir to a cot. "Let me see that wound," she said softly before carefully cutting Elrohir's tunic. The patch of medical herbs was soaked in blood, but the wound was not bleeding anymore. Elladan sighed in relief, only now feeling the exhaustion.

"You sit over there, Elladan," Lalwen said quickly, pointing to another cot. Elladan did as she had asked, relieved that Lalwen had not mentioned the reason, that the cut on his leg was bleeding too. There was no need to worry Elrohir.

Lalwen was one of Arwen's friends, and she had taught Elladan about the joys of physical love when he had barely come of age and was still confused about his preferences on the matter. Lalwen was nice, and a very skilled healer. And she thought that Legolas was good for Elladan. She had told him so. Lalwen was married now and Elladan had seen two elflings running around with her.

Arwen's other friend, Miredhel, was younger, and had always been in love with Elrohir. She had never stood the slightest chance with the younger twin, though. Elrohir had fallen for Erestor even before he had come of age.

"Drink this," Lalwen said, handing Elrohir a cup with a healing tea once she had finished bandaging him again. She kept her hand on the cup while Elrohir drank, though. The younger twin looked as if he was going to fall asleep at any moment.

"Thank you," Elrohir whispered, smiling at Lalwen before turning to look at Elladan. His eyes widened when he saw the bloodied bandages. He made to stand, but Lalwen placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I will bandage him again as soon as you lie down on the cot..."

"But..."

"Please?"

"I will take care of Elladan's wound," Glorfindel said, coming into the chamber. "There are more wounded outside, Lalwen. Please take care of them."

"Of course..." Lalwen turned to Elrohir once more, a silent request in her eyes. Elladan saw his twin nod and allow Lalwen to help him settle comfortably on the cot. She only left then.

"Where is Erestor?" Elrohir asked drowsily. His eyes were closing. It was probably the healing tea.

"He will be here soon," Glorfindel said, looking at him from his work. "Stop fighting the medicine, Elrohir. Sleep."

Elrohir mumbled something that sounded like a negative, and then grew silent. Elladan couldn't suppress a smile. His brother had always been a difficult patient, so putting him to sleep was always the best course of action when they needed Elrohir to rest in bed.

Glorfindel quickly finished bandaging Elladan's leg before walking toward the other cot to check on Elrohir.

"He is not feverish. Good." Relief was plain on the Elda's face when he came back to sit at Elladan's side.

"Elrohir will recover after a few days of rest," Glorfindel said.

"I am glad to hear that," Elladan said quietly. He had seen Elrohir wounded many times and it still unsettled him.

"And you lie down for a moment," Glorfindel said, standing. "If you try to walk now your wound will start bleeding again."

Elladan made a sigh of frustration. He was not planning to leave his twin's side, but at the same time he was worried about Legolas. He had been expecting to sneak out for a bit once Erestor came, and learn what had transpired between Legolas and Belegorn.

"I know you are worried for the young one," Glorfindel said, gently pushing Elladan to lie down on the bed. He winced when the Elda helped him lift his leg. It hadn't hurt so much before.

"I left them in Elrond's study," Glorfindel continued, "But the two brothers must be speaking alone right now."

"If Belegorn upsets Legolas..."

"Let us hope that will not happen," Glorfindel said quietly. "I know that Belegorn is proud, and that he does not approve of your relationship with Legolas, but he seemed to be relieved to find Legolas well."

"The swine barely looked at him!"

"That was while we were outside, but his first words to Legolas were not unkind as I had feared. They had thought Legolas dead, after all. Maybe this will serve Belegorn to value his brother more."

"I hope you are right," Elladan said grimly, "Though I doubt it. Belegorn was civil, but his eyes made it clear that he considered Elrohir and I to be disgusting, though I cannot fathom why he would have ill feelings also for my brother. Maybe because we are both half-elves."

"If that is the reason then I hope Belegorn checks himself before showing any disrespect to your father. Elrond will not tolerate it."

"It would serve him right if papa taught him a lesson or two," Elladan said, carefully sitting up and wincing.

"I agree," Glorfindel said, placing some pillows behind Elladan's back. "And stop moving or I will have Lalwen put you to sleep too."

"So you ask Lalwen to do the dirty work for you?" Elladan jested.

"She knows how to deal with you two," Glorfindel said, smiling.

Elladan scowled at his old tutor.

"Now coming back to the matter at hand," Glorfindel continued, ignoring Elladan's scowl, "Legolas would be upset if Belegorn offends your father."

Elladan nodded. "I would slit Belegorn's throat if he offended papa in his own home. But you are right. I have to hope that swine holds his tongue."

* * *

"Yes, we have to hope for that," Glorfindel said quietly. He could see and understand the reasons for Elladan to be on edge, and for a moment he wished he had stayed in Elrond's study. But Belegorn had not seemed about to say something that would offend Elrond. Glorfindel wondered if his eyes had been deceiving him, but he could swear that the lord of the vale had made a lasting impression on Belegorn.

"Where is Erestor?" Elladan asked, his gaze drifting to his brother.

"In the other room," Glorfindel said in a subdued voice. "Lalwen must be patching him up." Erestor had more than one cut on arms and legs, and his ribs were bruised.

"I am getting the feeling that you have been in an Orc den," Glorfindel said quietly. "Thanks to Elbereth you came back alive when you crossed that path alone."

Elladan shifted uncomfortably. "Those paths had always been safe..."

"Not anymore," Glorfindel insisted, hoping to imprint this in Elladan's mind. He knew the twins enough to guess that both would be thinking of going there alone once they both recovered to clear the path of Orcs.

"Any elf who ventured there alone, or with only a companion, would certainly perish," Glorfindel continued.

"They surprised us," Elladan said stubbornly.

"They did not surprise us," Erestor said, coming into the room. "We were looking for them. The Orcs came out of a hidden cave in the mountains, one that not even you or Elrohir knew about."

"So? Now we know where to look for them!" Elladan insisted. His voice lacked conviction, though. The older twin's gaze turned to Elrohir again before sighing and closing his eyes.

"Rest now," Glorfindel said softly.

Erestor was standing beside Elrohir's bed, looking at the younger elf, a worried expression on his face. Glorfindel could guess what was going on in Erestor's mind. The twins would recover, and they would ride off again. And Erestor would have to stay and hope that his beloved came back, that Elrohir didn't encounter death in an Orc hunt.

Glorfindel shook his head. Every time the twins rode off he felt the same, and only Elbereth knew how it was for Elrond. The twins and Arwen were the closest to family that Glorfindel had now, and his heart skipped a beat every time one of them was hurt. But they were Elrond's flesh and blood. Glorfindel was certain that his lover wouldn't survive the loss of his children.

* * *

"I will leave you now," Elrond said. "Feel free to stay here for as long as you need. And once you are done, Legolas can lead you to the room that has been prepared for you."

"I thank you for your hospitality, Master Elrond," Belegorn said, bowing briefly. He had been prepared to dislike Elrond Half-elven, but the lord of Imladris was truly a master of diplomacy, and carried himself with an undeniable air of dignity and wisdom.

Belegorn shook himself, trying not to fall to the lord of the house's spell, as Legolas surely had. Even if Elrond Half-elven seemed to be a fine and respectable lord, Belegorn could not forget who he was, and the role the Noldor had played in the evil come to Middle-earth.

And there was also the issue of Elrond's sons' incestuous behavior, and the way Elladan was toying with Legolas' feelings. How much did Elrond know? Belegorn could not believe that the lord of Imladris was completely unaware of what was going on in his house.

Belegorn turned to look at Legolas, schooling his face into an indifferent mask as he surveyed his brother's appearance. Legolas was dressed in a fine tunic, obviously made in Imladris, and his hair was braided in a different way. And he was definitely in good health, even if a little pale. Belegorn could guess the reason for that sadness. Legolas was probably sad because he would have to leave Imladris soon. Belegorn sighed inwardly. The little fool had no idea of what was going on behind his back.

"I should hope your behavior has been that of a Prince of Mirkwood," Belegorn said, fixing Legolas with a stern gaze.

Legolas' cheeks colored, and Belegorn could see a flicker on anger blaze in his eyes. Good. It was time that Legolas reacted like an adult and not like an elfling.

Belegorn had never been close to Legolas, and now he was regretting it. Maybe if he had taken the little nuisance under his wing, nothing like this would have ever happened. But things would change once they returned to Mirkwood.

"I have never done anything that would put Mirkwood to shame."

"I would not say so," Belegorn said meaningfully, "But let us not talk about your behavior at the Woodmen's village for now. I have more important things to tell you."

"Has something happened at home?" Legolas asked, concern darkening his features.

Belegorn shook his head. "No. You need not worry about that. Our parents and sister are well. Nimedhel has come to understand that Elladan is not a good marriage prospect for her. At least one of my siblings has come back to her senses."

Legolas frowned.

"It is about your... about Elladan I want to speak about."

"There is nothing you can tell me about Elladan!"

Legolas looked really angry now. Little fool!

"There is more about Elladan than you know, and if you were not so blind you would have realized it long ago. But that half-elf has woven a spell around you, and that ring you wear might be the source of it. I have been informed that Elladan was quite intent on recovering it at the Woodmen's village. How can you wear another elf's ring, Legolas?"

Legolas' frown deepened. "Because I love him, Belegorn. Have you ever felt love for anyone? A lover? Your betrothed, maybe? Someone other than yourself?"

"You know nothing about love," Belegorn countered. "You are just an elfling that has been snared by that pervert..."

"Stop this!" Legolas snapped. "Elladan is not a pervert! Why do you hate him so much, Belegorn? He has done nothing to you!"

"He has been sleeping with his twin all this time!" Belegorn exclaimed, losing all patience. "Have you not noticed? By Elbereth, Legolas! How can you be so blind?"

Legolas' eyes widened, and for a moment, Belegorn thought that his brother was going to hit him. But nothing happened, and little by little Legolas' fists unclenched, his expression becoming deeply troubled.

"Why are you saying this? How would you know anything like that? This is the first time you have come to Imladris, while I have been here for a while. I have not seen anything of the sort..."

Belegorn frowned. "Then why do you look so upset, Legolas?"

"I am not upset! It is just that..." Legolas paused, looking at him with pleading eyes. It made Belegorn feel a strange mixture of anger and protectiveness for his brother.

"Why are you saying these things to me?" Legolas asked again in a more subdued tone. "Who told you that, Belegorn? If this were true..."

"So you are starting to believe me?" Belegorn pressed. "Have you indeed seen something that might lead you to believe..."

"I have not!" Legolas exclaimed, moving away from him. "They are twins, and they are very close. That is the reason for..."

"For what? Legolas, if you have seen something that might lead you to believe in my words, you should tell me. I am your brother, and I will not allow that half-elf to toy with you."

Legolas shook his head. "There is nothing to tell, Belegorn. And I have no wish to talk more about this. I will lead you to your quarters, so you can refresh yourself before luncheon."

"Luncheon is the last of my concerns right now! I can clearly see that you have been having doubts about this, and that my words have only confirmed your fears. Tell me what you saw, Legolas!"

"I saw nothing!"

"You are a fool!" Belegorn snapped. "Have it your way. I have tried to warn you, but you are too stubborn to listen to reason. Your stay here is coming to and end, anyway. And if I cannot convince you, our father will know about this."

Legolas stared at him, anger and distress showing clearly in his eyes. But he said nothing. Belegorn decided not to press. Something was going on. Now he was certain. Belegorn would not have believed in Mithlon's words if Halmir had not assured him that the Imladris elf was trustworthy. The only thing that remained for him to do was convince Legolas that nothing good could come from his association with the elves from this realm.

* * *

Erestor leaned back in his seat, rubbing at his face and struggling to shake off the weariness. He ought to stay awake. He had assured Glorfindel that he would take care of everything until Lalwen came back from luncheon. And that he would try to rest. Erestor would rather stay with his beloved all day, but he had duties to attend, especially now that they had visitors.

"My lord?" It was Nenar, bringing a tray with fruit and meat. "Lord Glorfindel asked me to bring this for you." Her gaze drifted to the twins, concern darkening her delicate features.

"They are not badly hurt, Nenar," Erestor said quietly.

She nodded, but in her eyes Erestor could read what she dared not say. That the twins risked their lives carelessly everyday, and that one day it might not be possible to keep them from the Halls of Mandos. Erestor sighed softly, his gaze drifting to the sleeping form of his beloved. He had vowed to protect Elrohir, but he had been unable to do anything this time.

Once Nenar had left, Erestor stood and carefully checked Elrohir's wound, relieved to find that it had not bled at all. His lover was still under the effects of the sedative and would not wake until late afternoon. Erestor reached to gently stroke Elrohir's cheek. He wished they were not in the healing house but in his chambers, where he could make his lover more comfortable, and hold the slim body close.

Maybe tonight, Erestor mused, turning to look at Elladan when the older twin stirred on the cot and groaned.

"Easy," Erestor cautioned, moving to his side. "If you are not careful your wound will start bleeding again."

"I am sick of being careful," Elladan said after a moment, irritation plain in his voice. "I am better, and I need to leave this place for a moment. But first... How is Elrohir?"

"He is better," Erestor said, helping Elladan to sit up. "What about you? How do you feel?"

Elladan shrugged, making it clear that he didn't consider his own health a matter of importance.

"Are you hungry then?" Erestor insisted, letting it drop for now.

"Not really," Elladan said, sliding his feet to the floor and wincing slightly in the process.

"You look tired, Erestor," he said suddenly. "I can watch over Elrohir if you wish to go to your chambers and rest."

Erestor shook his head. "I will rest later."

"Have it your way then," Elladan said, standing and reaching for support almost at once. "It is not as bad as you may think. All I have to do is walk slowly and try not to put too much weight on this leg."

"You could use a walking stick," Erestor said, helping Elladan walk toward Elrohir's cot. The older twin gave him an offended look.

"I am not an old man!"

"Or a Istar," Erestor pointed out, grinning at Elladan's expression when he remembered Mithrandir had one.

"I would like to have Mithrandir's staff," Elladan admitted, smiling back at him. This was the first time Erestor had seen the younger elf so relaxed since the night when Elladan found him in Elrohir's bedroom.

"I wish I had been able to prevent this," Elladan said, brushing Elrohir's forehead with his fingers. "I should have been closer."

"I have blamed myself over this too," Erestor said quietly. "But the truth is that we did what we could, and we all could have died there this morning. It was fate, that Elrohir got hurt, and that we managed to come back alive."

"I am not comfortable with that thought," Elladan said, his eyes still fixed on his brother. "I want to believe that I can make a difference, that if I had been closer my brother would not be hurt."

"It would have made a difference," Erestor said, placing a hand on Elladan's shoulder. "But you were trying to save your own life and destroy the enemy. What I mean to say is that it was yet not our time to go to Mandos' Halls."

Elladan nodded. "And you did kill that Orc that attacked Elrohir in the end. I am... glad to know that Elrohir has someone like you to love him. As long as you remember he is my twin," he added with a small smile.

"You need not worry about that," Erestor said seriously.

"I wonder how things are going with Legolas," Elladan said, looking toward the entrance, a frown forming on his forehead.

"I am certain that your father and Glorfindel will make sure that he is all right," Erestor said, aware of the lack of conviction in his tone. "Come, sit over here."

Elladan nodded, allowing Erestor to lead him to the chair standing beside Elrohir's cot. The older twin was pale, his features dark with worry. Erestor wondered where Legolas was. Even if Belegorn was in Imladris, it was strange that the younger prince had not already come to see if his lover was well.

Mirkwood

Mithlon stood outside the royal chamber, waiting to be admitted to see King Thranduil. The exiled elf was trying to hold himself together, but the truth was that the prospect of facing King Thranduil's wrath was terrifying. Mithlon was not only an exiled elf, but also one coming from Imladris. And one who had been drinking too much wine in the local tavern and drawn too much attention. It had been unfortunate that a member of the Mirkwood patrol that had been at the Woodmen's village had recognized him. Before Mithlon had managed to explain what he was doing so far away from Imladris, another elf had remembered seeing Mithlon just outside the borders of King Thranduil's castle.

So here he was, shivering in the cold stone palace and trying not to look very humble. To fake humility had been one of Mithlon's best ways of getting what he needed. It had worked with Halmir and Belegorn. And it would have worked in Imladris if he had been more careful. And if Elladan had not intruded... But would it work with King Thranduil?

The heavy oak doors finally opened and Mithlon was led inside the royal chamber. He kept his eyes on the floor, feeling all the eyes on him and even a few whispers that were cut short all of a sudden. Mithlon shivered. Not a sound could be heard now.

The guard leading him suddenly stopped and Mithlon fell to his knees, knowing that King Thranduil was scrutinizing him. "Stand up and look at me," came the command. "Who are you?"

"I am your most humble servant, my lord," Mithlon whispered, looking into the blue eyes fearfully. This was a Sindarin lord and one who didn't like Noldor.

"You were Elrond's servant," Thranduil said harshly. "What happened?"

"I was exiled, my lord," Mithlon said, looking down again. Thranduil was making him feel extremely nervous.

"You must have done something to earn that treatment." Thranduil paused and looked at his steward, a wordless order in his eyes. The elf nodded and ordered the rest of the elves present out of the chamber.

"Now speak," Thranduil commanded. "What were you doing in Esgaroth?"

"I was living there under Prince Belegorn's protection," Mithlon blurted out. He was certain that Halmir and Belegorn would be angry with him, but neither elf was here now, and Mithlon was sure that they wouldn't move a finger to protect him from Thranduil's wrath.

"What say you?" The King's voice was like thunder. "Speak!" "I was exiled from Imladris because I learned of a dark secret. I begged Prince Belegorn to protect me because I feared Lord Elrond's sons' wrath."

Thranduil frowned. "Your words are bold for someone in your precarious position. What have you done to earn the Peredhil's anger?"

"I discovered his sons' incestuous relationship."

"Look at me when you speak such things!" Thranduil ordered. Mithlon looked up at once, trembling in fear. He had to tread carefully or the Sindarin elflord's wrath would come upon him. Out of the corner of his eye Mithlon could see the steward paling. Maybe this one knew about Legolas and Elladan.

"I beg your forgiveness my lord," Mithlon said in the humblest tone. "I meant not to speak about such perversions, but the ways of Men are different than ours and Lord Elrond and his sons are more men than elves."

Thranduil looked at him for a long moment, his cold gaze fixing Mithlon in place. Had Thranduil believed him? Mithlon could not say, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to look into those piercing eyes. King Thranduil was nothing like Belegorn or Legolas. Mithlon could see no rift in his armor, and this meant there was no way to manipulate him.

"And why would my son protect you, an Imladris' exile?" The tone was deceptively soft, but Mithlon knew well that his next words would determine his fate. Even if King Thranduil believed him, nothing could guarantee that he would not be put in a cold cell after this.

"Because I warned him that Lord Elrond's older son, Elladan, has taken Prince Legolas as his lover."

Thranduil's eyes widened, and for a second Mithlon wished he had stayed in the north. He trembled, casting his eyes down and raising them again lest this angered the king even more.

"If you are lying I will see that you never see the light of Anor again," Thranduil said in a low menacing voice. Mithlon dared not say a word, waiting for the king's command.

"Galion," Thranduil said harshly, not sparing another glance to Mithlon. "See that he is taken to the proper accommodations."

Galion bowed. "I will, my lord."

Mithlon kept his eyes cast down, following Galion out of the royal chamber. He could feel the apprehension and disgust coming from the steward, and decided to take a chance and speak to him. Mithlon desperately needed an ally. But all his attempts at talking were briskly cut off by Galion, earning Mithlon's contempt. This one had known about Elladan's and Legolas' relationship, Mithlon was sure now. And he would use this information to have his way.

* * *

Luncheon was over, and instead of heading for the stables in order to check on Elladan, Legolas walked down the hall that led to his own chambers. He had barely eaten, earning worried looks from everyone at the table. Even Belegorn had appeared to be concerned, though exasperation had been the main emotion showing in his brother's eyes. Of course, Legolas mused. He had behaved like a spoiled brat and that would bring shame to Mirkwood.

Erestor and the twins had not been at the table, and only then had Legolas realized that something had happened to his lover in the encounter with the Orcs. He had been so intent on appearing calm and collected at Belegorn's arrival that he had not realized that Elladan had been hurt.

Legolas had wanted to leave the table immediately and rush to his lover's side. But when Glorfindel had assured him that Elladan was not badly hurt, and that he was resting in the healing house with Elrohir, Legolas had felt the painful knot in his throat tightening.

Why had Elladan stayed in the healing house if he was not badly hurt? Why was Elladan always with his brother, even now that Legolas needed him! What if Belegorn was right and Elladan...

Glorfindel had placed a hand on Legolas' arm and assured him that everything would be all right. So Legolas had stayed at the table, avoiding at all costs looking into Belegorn's eyes.

"It cannot be," Legolas whispered to himself as he reached the door to his bedroom. "Belegorn is wrong! Elladan just cares a lot for his brother because they are twins. And Elrohir is not alone, but he is Erestor's lover. And Master Elrond would never allow something like this to happen..."

But what if Elrond didn't know? What if Erestor didn't know? Legolas shook his head, trying in vain to erase Belegorn's words from his mind. Elladan would never do something like that. It was unnatural, and it would be so cruel to say that he loved Legolas and then go to his brother's bed. It could not be true!

Unbraiding his hair, Legolas walked toward the washing basin and poured some water to wash his face, and his tears. He couldn't really blame Elladan if the older elf stopped loving him some day. Who would love someone like him who was always doing the wrong thing and getting into trouble? It had been his fault that Gundor had drugged him... Legolas had been so intent on drinking that wine!

Legolas trembled, not caring to wipe the hot tears rolling down his cheeks. It didn't matter if Belegorn was lying or had been misled about this. His brother would take him back to Mirkwood, and tell his father about his involvement with Elladan. And Thranduil would make sure that Legolas never saw his lover again.

Images of Elladan lying unconscious in Morbeorn's arms assaulted Legolas' mind, and he closed his eyes, hugging himself to stop the trembling of his body. Elladan had believed him dead then, and had wandered alone in a dreadful state. He could have been easily killed... And it had been all because of Legolas' carelessness at Gundor's house.

Slowly, Legolas walked to his bed and sat on the edge, still shivering badly. He was no good for anyone, not even for Elladan. The only good thing he had done was save his beloved's life in the woods. It was not fate that Elladan was always hurt when he came near Legolas.

"It is I who causes this all..."

Legolas let himself fall on the bed and curled up on it, his mind wandering to his talk with Mithlon in Morbeorn's garden. What had Mithlon said?

//"The twins have always been very close... I have been friends with Elrohir for a while, but when Lady Celebran left he wanted no more to spend time with anyone else but his brother..."//

The twins were very close. Even someone like Mithlon had noticed. Someone who wanted to have Elrohir... Legolas froze. His mind was telling him that Mithlon was not to be trusted, but rational thought was being swept away by Legolas' insecurity.

Another memory came to his mind, and Legolas had no strength to fight against the dreadful feeling of betrayal and defeat. Legolas had come back to the room where Elladan was resting after talking to Mithlon, and he had found the twins sleeping together on the bed. Elrohir's arm had been across Elladan's body in a protective... or rather possessive gesture. Legolas had almost left again, but Elrohir had noticed and gestured for him to approach.

//"Come in, Legolas. I have been waiting for you to come back."

Legolas had nodded, relief washing over him when Elrohir had actually smiled at him. The younger twin had sat on the bed, but Elladan had grown agitated as soon as his brother had moved. Elrohir had reached to brush a stray strand of hair from Elladan's face lovingly.

"I will be close," Elrohir had whispered. "It is Legolas' turn to stay with you. Sleep and be calm, Elladan. I will not leave you."//

Tears streamed down his face still, but Legolas could feel his body slowly grow numb. Had he been blind all this time? Had Elladan been deceiving him? Maybe that was the reason that Elladan and Elrohir rode off alone every morning. To have their time together...

//It cannot be!// A small part of his mind was saying, but the pain and the fear had taken hold of Legolas' heart, and he found himself unable to fight against either feeling. He didn't even notice when Belegorn entered his bedroom after having knocked at the door repeatedly.

"Stop this, Legolas," Belegorn said, his tone less harsh than usually, though. "You are a prince and our father's son. You cannot allow this to break you."

"Who told you this, Belegorn?" Legolas asked, his eyes fixed on the far wall, his voice toneless.

"I just know," Belegorn answered.

Legolas nodded, sinking a bit deeper into his misery. Belegorn had been right all the time, and Legolas had been such a fool! He was always a fool, and that was the reason why nobody loved him. But it had been so good to believe himself loved and cherished for a while. Elladan had been the most careful lover, bearing with Legolas' fears and even soothing him when nightmares had assaulted his dreams.

But Elrohir had always been close, looking into his brother's eyes and communicating with him in a way Legolas could not fathom. He shivered, curling up tighter and not caring about Belegorn's now concerned words. Legolas wanted to die, yes die and leave for Mandos' Halls. He was not going to be able to survive this. His heart belonged to Elladan, his fate had been sealed since that kiss under the beeches in Mirkwood. Legolas just didn't know how to live without the dark-haired elf.

"Legolas." A hand was cupping his chin and making him look up into dark blue eyes. Belegorn didn't seem to be angry with him anymore, but what did it matter now?

"I will make him pay for this, Legolas," Belegorn said quietly.

Fear coursed through Legolas' frame, shaking him out of his numbed state. He sat up at once, his hands gripping Belegorn's shoulders.

"Please no! You need not harm Elladan!"

"Why not?" Belegorn asked almost fiercely, shoving Legolas' hands away and standing. "That pervert used you and played with your feelings! Have you descended so low that you care not about this?"

"Who told you about this, Belegorn? You could be wrong!"

They are twins, and that is why they are so close. By Elbereth, how could I ever entertain the thought that Elladan would do something like this!

"I have seen enough of your own reactions and behavior to know. If you are so sure that your precious Elladan loves you what are you doing here, crying and feeling miserable, when the swine is in the healing house!"

"I will go to him now!" Legolas exclaimed, making for the door.

"You will not!" Belegorn was suddenly in front of him, blocking his way. "And you will quiet yourself now! What would Master Elrond think if he heard you screaming when everyone is resting? And look at yourself! Your hair is loose and your face is streaked with tears."

Legolas clenched his fists, panting and struggling to calm himself. Belegorn was right. He could not run out of his room in this state, and he needed to calm himself. But once his brother was gone Legolas was going to head for the healing house.

"Go take a bath and compose yourself," Belegorn said harshly. "Master Elrond is waiting for us at his study."

"What for?" Legolas asked warily. "Tell me not you have told master Elrond about this, Belegorn."

"Of course not," Belegorn said. "I have no wish to trouble him with this, but I will do it if you insist on going to the healing house. Master Elrond wishes to talk to me about security issues and I want you to be present. It is your duty as prince of Mirkwood. You have been idle for far too long, and I will have none of it anymore. Change your clothes and meet me at Master Elrond's study as soon as possible. I will have Halmir wait outside, just to make sure you do not get lost."

Without another word, Belegorn left, and Legolas found himself alone in the bedroom and wishing this was a dream. What had he been thinking of when he had believed in Belegorn's words? Elladan was hurt! He should be at his beloved's side and not here, about to get dressed for a formal meeting with the master of the house. Belegorn didn't have need of him; his brother was doing this just to keep Legolas from going to Elladan.

"But I will go to you once this meeting is gone, and I will ask forgiveness for even thinking that..."

Legolas froze, realizing that he was in Belegorn's hands. If his brother demanded answers from Elladan, if his lover realized that Legolas had believed this to be true if only for a moment... Elladan was not ever going to forgive him.

* * *

Elrond was sitting at his desk, listening to Belegorn's account of his journey to Imladris, and studying the youthful faces in front of him. Thranduil's sons. If someone had told him that he would have them both in his study one day, he wouldn't have believed it. But here they were, ready to discuss security issues with him. Elrond had hopes that the stay of the Princes in Imladris would somewhat lessen the distrust between the two realms.

It was unfortunate that Belegorn and Elladan were already at odds. But hopefully the proud young elf sitting in one of the richly carved chairs in front of Elrond's desk would be able to see past his personal dislikes and prejudices, and understand the need for an alliance or at least an agreement. Elrond was not planning to discuss the exact terms of such an arrangement with Belegorn, but he intended to send a letter to Thranduil about this.

"The paths between Imladris and the Anduin are clear again," Elrond said when Belegorn finished his account. "So are the paths south to Lothlrien, but I am afraid that Orcs have come back to their old dens on the eastern part of the Misty Mountains."

"So I have been informed by Counsellor Erestor," Belegorn said smoothly. "I was under the impression that your people were collaborating with elves from the Golden Wood to clear these paths."

There was the implied statement in Belegorn's words that the elves from Imladris had not done their part, and Elrond had to exert his self control to the fullest not to snap at the young one's impertinence.

"We have," Elrond said calmly. "But the evil coming from the old forest road has kept us occupied lately. I am certain your father has developed a strategy to deal with the Orcs assailing both Woodmen and Elves in Mirkwood."

Belegorn tensed, his eyes showing that the blow had hit home. Legolas paled slightly, and seemed about to say something, but a stern look from his brother was enough for the younger elf to stay silent.

"He has a strategy," Belegorn said. "And we hope to cleanse the land up to the mountains of Mirkwood, where our people first dwelt. But evil never stops coming from Dol Guldur."

"Evil has only one source, and Dol Guldur is but one of its lairs," Elrond said quietly. "We need to strike both at the main source and his servants. Whatever strength the Elves still retain, it must be used in concert."

Belegorn nodded grudgingly at this, which was a good sign for it meant that Thranduil's heir knew better than to deny the obvious. The Sylvan elves had endured great lost at the battle of the last alliance, and Oropher, their Sindarin lord, had been one of them.

"What about the Men of Esgaroth?" Elrond asked. "Are they troubled by the enemy yet? I understand that they are loyal to your father, and they must be convenient allies on this perpetual state of was we are all in."

While Belegorn explained about the dealings between the elves from Mirkwood and the men from Esgaroth, Elrond took a time to look at both brothers. The only thing in common the two younger elves had was the hair color and the fine features. Belegorn's expression was stern and prideful, reminding Elrond of Thranduil. Legolas, on the other side, had a more amiable personality, even though Elrond had seen traces of Thranduil's pride on the youthful face whenever Mirkwood had been mentioned in the last round of the moon.

But something was troubling Legolas, Elrond noticed only now. The young elf was pale, and his eyes were reddened as if he had been crying. Elrond frowned inwardly, wondering if something had happened between the two brothers. But save for Belegorn's stern manner when he talked to Legolas, Elrond could not detect anything amiss.

Maybe it was Elladan's health that troubled Legolas. The young elf had not been at the healing house yet. Elrond himself had been there as soon as luncheon had been over and he had been liberated of his duties as host to the Mirkwood Princes. Elrond had expected to find Legolas there, but only Erestor had been keeping the twins company.

Elrond had spoken with Elladan and Erestor for a while, and checked on Elrohir, who had been asleep due to a sedative. Elladan had asked about Legolas, and Elrond had given his son an account of what had transpired between the two brothers while they had been in his study. Lalwen had arrived shortly after, and she had sent Erestor to his chambers to rest.

"Our Alliance with the Woodmen has been damaged after what happened at Gundor's village," Belegorn said, eyeing Legolas briefly. "Men tend to be weak, and it takes little to sway their loyalties."

"There is a weakness in them," Elrond admitted, the scene with Isildur at Mount Doom coming to his mind. The pain at Ereinion's loss, the despair at their failure to destroy evil once and for all... Everything came back with astounding clarity, and it was all that Elrond could do to get a grip of his emotions.

"But there is still some strength to be found in them," Elrond continued. "That young man, Galthol, he is loyal to your people."

Belegorn nodded. "Halmir has informed me about Galthol, and how he came here to ask for help. I would say that he is loyal to your people, Master Elrond."

"Then maybe we could say that he is loyal to Elves," Elrond stated, a silent warning in his eyes. The pain and resentment between Noldor and Sindar were not something he was going to discuss with Thranduil's son. The meeting went more or less smoothly after this, and finally the two brothers left for their quarters.

Elrond settled to do some work and prepare the letter for Thranduil. It would not be easy to get the stubborn blond elf lord to co-operate with him, but it was absolutely necessary. All he needed to do was write this letter in a way that didn't imply that Mirkwood needed Imladris' help. Elrond was so absorbed with his task that he never heard the light knock at the door that preceded Glorfindel's presence in his study.

"How was the meeting with Belegorn?" Glorfindel asked, raising an eyebrow when Elrond started. "Am I disturbing you, my lord? Must I assume that Thranduil's heir has made such a deep impression on you?"

"Tell me not you are jealous of Thanduil's heir, Glorfindel," Elrond countered in the same teasing tone.

"Do I have a reason to be?" Glorfindel asked, coming around the table and bending to kiss Elrond's lips, sending shivers down his spine.

"The pup is rather impressed with you," Glorfindel continued, hauling Elrond up to his feet. "But I doubt it has something to do with your beautiful looks and silky long hair."

"My wisdom then?" Elrond managed to ask, struggling to stay coherent while Glorfindel nibbled at his earlobe.

"Do you really wish to know?" Glorfindel asked before starting a trail of kisses down Elrond's neck, the strong arms tightening around his waist.

"I..." It was becoming increasingly difficult to form a coherent thought with Glorfindel's maddening touches. Elrond found every thought about Thranduil and his sons swept from his mind.

"What is it that you want, Elrond?" the soft voice demanded, while hands found their way under his tunic, leaving traces of fire on his skin.

"I want you," Elrond whispered breathlessly.

"Then come with me," Glorindel whispered in his ear, taking his hand and leading Elrond out of the study. The house was silent at this hour in the afternoon, and they crossed paths with no one as they hurried through the long corridors. Soon they were in Glorfindel's quarters. His lover locked the door to ensure their privacy.

"You are so beautiful," Glorfindel said, unbraiding Elrond's hair and planting random kisses on his cheeks, his closed eyelids, and his lips. Glorfindel seldom took the lead, and it was not easy for Elrond to let go and allow the blond elf to please him. The urge to take Glorfindel in his arms and make the beautiful Elda his, was almost overwhelming. But Elrond forced himself to relax and enjoy Glorfindel's attentions.

Long fingers moved to unbutton Elrond's tunic, brushing heated skin and making the process so painfully slow that he was already breathless when Glorfindel reached his undershirt. Elrond's hands moved to his lover's waist reflexively, but what was meant to bring Glorfindel close ended up being his only way of support, for his legs were already weakening.

"Glorfindel, please..." Elrond longed to touch his lover's skin, to trace the muscular chest with his fingers and worship his beautiful lover's body. But it was becoming difficult to think, to form a coherent thought while Glorfindel's hands roamed down his back, bringing their bodies close once more.

"Patience," the Elda whispered in Elrond's sensitive ear, and proceeded to kiss Elrond again, slowly guiding him to the bed. Without knowing how, Elrond found himself lying down on the soft mattress. Glorfindel smiled, taking Elrond's boots off and proceeding to slowly peel off his leggings.

"You will end up killing me," Elrond said hoarsely, his hands moving to embrace his lover and pull Glorfindel on top of him for a rough kiss. The feeling of Glorfindel's clothes on his skin was arousing, and Elrond couldn't help but moan in frustration when Glorfindel moved away from him.

"Do not move now," Glorfindel commanded, and then slowly unbuttoned his own tunic, uncovering his perfect body with slow graceful movements, until he was standing naked in front of Elrond.

It took his breath away.

Glorfindel smiled, and spreading Elrond's legs, he knelt between them, his hands brushing the inside of his thighs. Elrond shuddered, the mere contact sending a current of pleasure that raced through his spine only to settle in his groin. He was certain that he was not going to last for much longer, but Glorfindel seemed determined to take his time and turn Elrond into a writhing creature craving for pleasure.

* * *

The sounds of pleasure Elrond was making were fuelling Glorfindel's desire as he continued his way up, kissing and licking the sensitive skin of his lover's inner thighs. Elrond was beautiful in his passion, his strong lithe body taut with restraint, the long dark hair spilled all over the bed, the gray eyes dark with unbidden desire.

"What are you trying to do to me?" Elrond panted, his grip on the bedcovers tightening almost to the point of shredding them to pieces.

Glorfindel was aware of how difficult it was for his lover to lie passively and let him set the pace of their love making, but Elrond needed this. To let go and just enjoy what Glorfindel had to give him.

//"And I need this. To feel for once that you are truly mine to love and to cherish..."//

"I am trying to pleasure you, my lord," Glorfindel whispered, his fingers brushing the tip of Elrond's member before bending and doing the same with his lips.

"Aaahhh... Glorfindel!" Elrond's hips almost bucked, seeking more contact, groaning in frustration when Glorfindel placed his hands on the slender hips, preventing Elrond from moving.

"Close your eyes, beloved," Glorfindel whispered. "Relax. You will enjoy this more if you stop trying to anticipate my next move."

"Or you will manage to finally drive me insane," Elrond muttered, closing his eyes and taking deep slow breaths.

"Just do as I say," Glorfindel said, and then smiled, bending over and taking Elrond in his mouth.

Strong hands reached for Glorfindel's hair, the grip almost painful for a moment until Elrond managed to relax once again. Glorfindel could feel himself becoming painfully aroused, but he continued pleasuring Elrond until he came, calling his lover's as the shudders of his orgasm raced through him.

Glorfindel took it all, swallowing with practiced ease before looking up at Elrond with passion-glazed eyes. "I love you," Glorfindel whispered, before resting his head on Elrond's stomach, taking a few moments to recover before starting his assault on his lover's senses once more.

"Ah, love," Elrond whispered, as Glorfindel started his way up Elrond's stomach. "This feels so... I love you."

"And I love you, too, my Elrond," Glorfindel said, sliding his arms behind Elrond's back and closing his lips around a nipple, sucking it until Elrond's breathing became unsteady once more.

It was so good to have Elrond in his arms, to listen to the soft moans and sounds of pleasure his lover was making, and know that he was the cause. Glorfindel's own body was screaming for release, but he held back, focused on bringing his lover close to the edge once more.

"Glorfindel, please..." The gray eyes looking at him were slightly unfocussed, the hands gripping his shoulders burning like coals on his skin.

"Patience," Glorfindel whispered once more, and lowered Elrond to the bed, positioning himself between the spread legs again.

He looked around for the small bottle and oiled his fingers, sliding one into Elrond's opening, finding that soft spot and making his lover writhe in pleasure once more. Glorfindel slid one more finger, and then a third one, preparing Elrond for the intrusion.

"Now, Glorfindel!"

Glorfindel obliged, shuddering when Elrond's opening closed around him, and it was all he could do not to lose control. He moved slowly at first, seeking the hidden spot and only going faster when Elrond let out a loud moan of pleasure. From that moment on everything blurred, and Glorfindel let go of the last of his control, thrusting inside Elrond with complete abandon and feeling his own climax approaching steadily.

They shared in the intense pleasure, feeling that not only their bodies were joined but their hearts and souls. And when Glorfindel finally came, he cried Elrond's name, holding his lover as the last ebbs of pleasure coursed through their bodies.

"My lord, my one and only love," Glorfindel whispered. "My Elrond."

Glorfindel tried hard not to think of Celebrian or Ereinion, of the claim that each had to his lover's heart and soul. Elrond was his tonight, and not even the Valar would be able to take his beloved from his arms.

//"But I am deceiving myself..."//

"Glorfindel." The hand holding his chin was gentle, but there was an unusual urgency in Elrond's voice.

"My Glorfindel," he said, stroking his cheek lovingly. "I am yours, Glorfindel, in body, soul and heart. Promise me that you will never leave, that you will always be at my side."

Glorfindel froze, aware of the meaning of such a promise. If Elrond went over the sea, he would have to follow, even if it would mean losing him. But he had never been able to deny anything to Elrond, not even his life.

"I promise, Elrond," Glorfindel said quietly. "I am yours, forever."

Elrond smiled, pulling him close for a sweet kiss.

"Mine," he whispered. "Only mine..."

There was a strange look in Elrond's eyes, and the arms around Glorfindel's body tightened slightly. Elrond had been acting strangely since that night when Glorfindel had found his lover on the balcony after having a nightmare.

//"I had a nightmare... And in my dream I was searching for you..."//

Was Elrond afraid of losing him? Or maybe this nightmare had been a reminded of the futility of any bond they could make? Elrond was wed to Celebrian, and such a bond could not be broken. Glorfindel sighed softly, kissing his sleeping lover's forehead.

"I love you, my Elrond," he whispered. "And I will be yours forever."


	3. Confessions 13-18

Elrohir stirred, gasping softly when the pain in his right side stopped him from moving further. A gentle hand on his face, and his brother's soothing voice made Elrohir open his eyes.

"Elladan?"

"Yes," came the soft reply. "How are you feeling?"

"I am fine..."

Elladan rolled his eyes. "Of course you are not. But you look better now that you have rested."

"I will never drink anything that Lalwen gives me again," Elrohir stated, frowning slightly at the thought of having been so easily tricked into drinking a sedative. He would be comfortably settled in his bedroom if he had not fallen asleep in the healing house.

Elladan smiled. "Let me help you, brother. Erestor will be here to take you to your chambers soon."

So his lover had not yet come to see him?

"Erestor has been here for hours," Elladan said, smiling. "And no, I have not developed the ability to read your mind yet. Reading your face is far easier."

Elrohir blushed. "So why did he leave? Did you two..."

"No, nothing happened," Elladan said seriously. "Erestor would have stayed here with you, but he also needed a rest. Lalwen sent him to his quarters."

"Tell me not that Erestor is wounded!"

"He is not, save for some bruises and cuts. Relax, brother."

Elrohir nodded. Erestor had been well when they had arrived in Imladris. Not even an elf could conceal a serious wound for such a long time. Elrohir tried to relax, smiling when Elladan placed a few pillows behind his back.

"Are you comfortable, now?" his twin asked. When Elrohir nodded, Elladan poured some water for him to drink. Elrohir looked at his brother warily.

"I promise there is no sedative in it," Elladan assured him.

"Thank you." Elrohir drank the contents of the cup and then settled back against the pillows, running a hand through his hair and undoing one of the braids that held it back.

"Let me help you with that," Elladan said, sitting on the edge of the bed and proceeding to unbraid Elrohir's hair. "I wish I had a comb, but my fingers will have to do for now."

Elrohir nodded. This was not the first time that Elladan had done this for him. And the fact that they had no comb reminded Elrohir of the many times they had smoothed each other's hair to appear reasonably composed before their parents or tutors. Especially after an escapade. Elrohir remembered the day when Erestor had found them sneaking out of the house, and they had hidden behind huge wine barrels. He was about to tell Elladan about it when a sudden noise startled him.

"I told you that they could not be trusted, Legolas!"

It was Belegorn, followed by a very distressed Legolas.

Elrohir reached for his brother's arm instinctively. He wanted to understand what was going on before allowing his twin to unleash his anger.

"Belegorn, please stop this," Legolas pleaded.

Elrohir could see that the younger elf was trembling.

"Let him speak, Legolas!" Elladan exclaimed, shaking Elrohir's hand off and advancing on Belegorn menacingly. "Let him have his say. Why do you come and disturb my brother's rest? Speak!"

"You have not only wronged my brother," Belegorn said, his voice low and menacing. "But you dare exhibit your lawless passion for your brother! Legolas might be naive, but I am here to see that nobody makes a fool of him!"

"What say you?" Elladan growled, grabbing Belegorn's tunic and shaking the other elf roughly, paying no mind to Legolas' pleas.

Elrohir could feel the same anger rise in his chest, and he slipped his feet to the ground, ready to intervene if necessary. He so wanted to put his hands on Belegorn! How could Legolas' brother assume that he and Elladan would do something like that? And worse, how could Belegorn think that they would toy with Legolas' feelings!

"You pervert!" Belegorn spat, his voice rising. "You think I would allow you to do this to my brother? Half-elf! Worse than Men in your perversions!"

Elladan stamped his fist on Belegorn's face, and the blond elf fell to the ground with a loud thud. He was upon Belegorn the next moment, and they both rolled on the ground while Legolas looked at them helplessly.

"Stop this, Belegorn!" Legolas finally screamed. "Elladan, stop! Please! Elrohir, we cannot let them fight like this!"

"We cannot," Elrohir said darkly. "But it was your brother who came here and insulted us. Whatever happens now, Belegorn is responsible."

But he could not let this go on. They were in the healing house after all, and Elladan was wounded. Elrohir stood on unsteady feet, determined to intervene, but Erestor came rushing into the Healing House in that moment, closely followed by Lalwen.

"Stop this now!" Erestor demanded. "Elladan! Belegorn! What is the matter with you two? This is a healing house and not a place to settle any disputes you believe you have!"

Erestor hauled a struggling Elladan to his feet, while Legolas rushed to his brother's side. Belegorn's nose was bleeding profusely, but he shook off the hand his brother was offering.

"You fool!" Belegorn exclaimed disgustedly, taking out a handkerchief and pressing it to his nose. "I was trying to defend you, but, as always, you have no pride!"

"Who told you that they are lovers, Belegorn?" Legolas asked. There was a strange pleading look in the younger elf's eyes. It made Elrohir wonder if Legolas was trying to hide something from them. Was Legolas doubting Elladan's love?

"That is not important now," Belegorn said. "It is obvious that you knew of this, Legolas, and that you care not to be part of this perversion!"

"You are a guest in Lord Elrond's house, Prince Belegorn," Erestor said sternly. "I demand you explain your deplorable behaviour!"

* * *

Elladan turned to Lalwen, who nodded briefly and left them alone. He desperately wanted to demand answers from Belegorn, but for now it was better to allow Erestor to take care of the situation. Elladan didn't want to distress Legolas even more. His lover was pale, his blue eyes wide with fear.

"I apologize, Counsellor Erestor," Belegorn said. "But this is a matter of honor and it has to be settled. I am far from approving of Legolas' behaviour, but he is my brother and I will not allow anybody to toy with his feelings and cause him distress."

"I am not distressed because of that, Belegorn!" Legolas exclaimed, his eyes darting to Elladan almost fearfully.

"I know what I saw, Legolas!" Belegorn snapped.

Elladan froze, his eyes scrutinizing Legolas, who was looking at him, his eyes wide with fear and guilt. Could it be that Legolas had really believed that he would do something like that?

"That is a serious charge you are making," Erestor stated. "You have to tell us who told you this, or how you reached this conclusion."

"I will speak of this to lord Elrond alone," Belegorn said stubbornly.

"You will speak now, you swine!" Elladan snapped, unable to stay silent anymore, the pain that Legolas' apparent distrust caused him fuelling his anger. He could feel his brother's silent support, but it was not enough to stop his heart from breaking. He wanted to beat Belegorn until the proud elf told them who had spoken that lie.

"It was Mithlon!" Belegorn exclaimed. "The elf your father exiled because you convinced him that he had tried to harm your lover! The elf that had discovered your incestuous relationship!"

"Mithlon is your source?" Elrohir had stayed silent, but now he stepped forward, his fists clenched, trembling with anger. Elladan reached for his brother, afraid of what Elrohir would do.

"Mithlon was exiled because he drugged Elrohir, almost causing his death," Erestor said. "You have chosen the worst source to learn about Imladris and its people. Lord Elrond would never have exiled an elf without having enough evidence of his crimes."

"I have no doubt now that Lord Elrond knows nothing of this," Belegorn stated, though his voice was less defiant now. "I was assured by one of my most loyal elves that Mithlon could be trusted. It seems that he was mistaken. But Legolas' behaviour seemed to confirm that something was amiss."

"Legolas' behaviour has been strange enough in the last few days," Elrohir said, his eyes trained coldly on the younger elf. "But you have offended us with your accusations, and I demand you take your words back."

Belegorn stared at Elrohir for a moment before bowing slightly in no definite direction. "It seems that I have been misinformed, and that I have offended you gravely with my words. I apologize in my name, and my brother's. We will leave Imladris with the first light of the morning."

"That is not necessary, Prince Belegorn," Erestor said. "I would ask you to stay until the letter that Lord Elrond wishes to send to your father is written. The safety of our lands must not be neglected because of this unfortunate event."

"Of course." Belegorn nodded. "Now if you excuse me, I will go back to my quarters. Legolas, come with me."

"But..."

"Go with your brother, Legolas," Elladan said, his voice amazingly calm in spite of the turmoil in his soul. "We will speak about this tomorrow."

Legolas looked hurt, but he nodded slowly, his eyes fixed on the floor. Elladan wanted to take back his words and embrace his young lover, assuring him that everything would be alright. But he could not do that anymore. Not after having seen the doubt in Legolas' eyes.

Elladan didn't move until Legolas and Belegorn had left the Healing House, and only then he turned to his brother, who was leaning against Erestor's frame, looking exhausted. Elladan frowned in concern, coming closer.

"Are you alright, brother?"

Elrohir nodded faintly, his expression grim.

"If you need to rest here tonight..." Erestor started.

"No. I want to sleep in my bedroom."

"As you wish," Erestor said. "I brought your cloak. The night is unusually cold tonight."

Erestor helped Elrohir to put his cloak on, and together with Elladan, helped Elrohir to the house, using the exterior stair to his bedroom. Once his brother was settled in bed and asleep, Elladan turned to Erestor, leading him to the window.

"Can I assume you will take care of him tonight?" Elladan asked.

"Of course," Erestor said, eyeing him warily. "You will be next door?"

Elladan didn't answer, and made a move to leave the bedroom. Erestor grabbed his arm, his expression stern.

"Where are you going, Elladan?"

"I am past the age of needing tutorship, or a guardian."

"If you need to stay with your brother tonight..."

"I know." Elladan smiled slightly. "You are not Legolas. You do not believe that I will bed Elrohir. You do not think I am such a vile creature."

"Legolas is young, and maybe Belegorn has influenced him."

"Legolas has been in Imladris for long enough to know how things are between Elrohir and I," Elladan said, struggling to get a grip on his emotions. It hurt so much...

"If Legolas cannot understand our closeness, I am afraid that things will never work between us. Elrohir and I have always been very close, and I will not renounce to this closeness, not even for Legolas."

"Make him understand," Erestor insisted. "I have seen you and Elrohir grow and become closer than any pair of twins I have ever known. But Legolas has lived in a different environment, with a brother who hardly understands him."

"Are you trying to justify Legolas' distrust?" Elladan could feel the anger rising in his chest once again.

"No, I am trying to prevent you from doing something you might regret later," Erestor said. "You have to hear what he has to say, and only then will you have things clear enough to make a decision."

"I... I will think about it," Elladan said. "But now I need to be alone. Take care of Elrohir."

And before Erestor could say something or try to delay him further, Elladan left his brother's bedroom. Soon he was outside the house and heading for the stables. He crossed paths with Nenar, and waved her concern away with a smile, and the promise that he was feeling well. And he didn't answer the stable elf when he asked if he needed help.

Soon Elladan was galloping out of the vale, heading east to one of the secret spots in the woods, where he and Elrohir used to play when they were mere elflings. He was hurting, more than he had believed possible. Elladan had never really been in love before, had never risked his heart, giving himself completely to another soul. And now...

"Legolas..." Elladan swallowed the tears and spurred his horse to go faster, determined to leave the vale.

* * *

Erestor sighed. He had been unable to stop Elladan, and now he was torn between following the older twin or leaving him be. But he had promised Elladan that he would take care of Elrohir, so leaving his lover now was out of the question. Still, Erestor had never seen Elladan so upset and it worried him.

But he could not send someone after Elladan as if he were an elfling, could he? Erestor went out to the balcony once more and saw Nenar coming back to the house after doing some errands.

"Nenar?" he called softly, not wishing to disturb Elrohir's sleep. His lover needed the rest, and knowing that his brother had left the house, and maybe the vale, would serve no purpose but to upset him. Elrohir was not in any condition to leave the house and run after Elladan.

"My lord?" Nenar looked up, waiting for Erestor to speak.

"Have you seen Elladan?" he asked cautiously.

"I have, my lord," she said, frowning a little. "I thought he would stay in his bedroom and rest tonight, and I told him so; but he smiled, said he was well, and continued on his way to the stables."

Erestor made a frustrated sound.

"I followed him," Nenar continued, "But when I arrived at the stables, Elladan was already gone."

"Where? Where has he gone?" Erestor muttered to himself. Night had fallen on the vale already, and the paths outside were plagued with Orcs! He thanked Nenar and bid her to continue her way. He stepped back into Elrohir's bedroom, determined to find his lord and...

"My lord..." Erestor froze when he saw Elrond standing beside Elrohir's bed, a look of mild surprise in his eyes.

"I thought you were resting in your quarters, Erestor," Elrond said quietly. "Is something wrong? You look unwell."

Erestor blinked, trying to sort out his thoughts and make sense of the current situation. Not only did Elrond not seem about to demand an answer about his presence in Elrohir's bedroom, but was asking if he was unwell? Why would he be unwell? He was just worried about... By Elbereth, Elladan!

"Elladan has left the house, my lord," Erestor said, gesturing for Elrond to come closer so Elrohir wouldn't wake.

Elrond frowned. "What happened, Erestor? Why is my son's leaving the house a source of such worry? I know that he was injured in battle today, but Glorfindel told me that the wound was not serious."

"It wasn't. But I am afraid that Elladan was upset after the argument in the Healing House with the Princes of Mirkwood."

"What argument?"

"Mithlon is in Mirkwood, my lord," Erestor explained. "I know not how he ended up there, but he managed to convince Belegorn than he had been exiled by you at Elladan's request."

"And what would be the reason?" Elrond asked in a barely controlled voice. "What did Mithlon tell Belegorn?"

"That he had discovered your sons' supposedly incestuous relationship. Belegorn believed him, and erupted in the Healing House demanding answers. I found Elladan and Belegorn fighting, and separated them. Once we had cleared things up, Belegorn apologized for the misunderstanding, but I am afraid this has damaged the relationship between Elladan and Legolas."

Elrond sighed. "And so my son decided to leave the vale."

Erestor nodded. "I tried to stop him from leaving, but..."

"But he was unstoppable," Elrond finished for him. "Where are the Mirkwood Princes now? Should I assume that they are leaving early on the morrow after this?"

"No, my lord," Erestor said. "I convinced Belegorn to stay for some days until you have written the communication for King Thranduil."

"Good." The relief on Elrond's face was plain. "You did well, Erestor. Thank you. Elladan will need some privacy, but I need to make sure that he is all right. I will send Lindir with a patrol to track him."

"Will you bring him back?"

"Only if he is in danger," Elrond said quietly. "I will ride myself and bring him back if that is the case."

Elrohir stirred at that moment, tossing on the bed and calling softly for Erestor. He looked at his lord, unsure of what to do.

"Go and soothe him," Elrond said quietly. "I am not blind, Erestor. I wish you two had told me, though."

Erestor nodded, feeling miserable at the implied disappointment in Elrond's words. They should have told him, if only because Elrond had put his sons' safety and education in his and Glorfindel's hands. But Erestor had been waiting for the right moment. Elrohir had been so fragile at first, and then, once his beloved was stronger, Legolas had started to act strangely and the strain in his relationship with Elladan had affected Elrohir as well.

Once he had managed to calm Elrohir, Erestor returned to Elrond's side.

"My lord, I want to apologize for not letting you know about us before. I have taken care of your sons since they have been mere elflings, and I ought to have told you when my feelings for Elrohir changed into a different kind of affection."

"You should," Elrond said sternly. "But think no more about it now. You saved my son, and you are one of my most trusted friends. I have no objections to your relationship with him."

"Thank you, my lord."

"Have a good night, Erestor," Elrond said. "And take care of him."

"I will," Erestor assured him. "Have a good night too, my lord."

Erestor waited for Elrond to leave the bedroom, and then he moved to Elrohir's side. His lover was not sleeping calmly, the turmoil in Elladan's soul affecting him even though his brother was probably out of the vale by now. The connection between the twins was strong, and in Elrohir's case, he could feel his brother's moods if Elladan was disturbed enough.

"Elladan..." Elrohir murmured in his sleep.

Erestor sat on the edge of the bed, reaching to smooth Elrohir's hair, trying to calm him. But it seemed impossible. The younger twin thrashed on the bed, calling for his brother until Erestor had no choice but to lie down with his lover and gather the slim body close, being careful with Elrohir's wound.

"Calm yourself, beloved," Erestor whispered. "I wish I could bring your brother back, but I am certain that he will stay safe. He has to."

Elrohir appeared to calm down, but Erestor could feel him trembling in his arms. He hoped that Elladan was all right. If the older twin did not return at dawn, Erestor himself would leave the vale and look for him.

* * *

Legolas paced along the length of his room, looking outside the window and hoping to see Elladan, or at least to listen to the sound of hooves beating on the gravel. He had been waiting for hours for Elladan to come back. When Glorfindel had told him that the older twin had left the house, Legolas had wanted to follow his lover immediately, but Belegorn and Halmir had been keeping an eye on him. It had been impossible to sneak out.

Where could Elladan have gone? The paths outside the valley were infested with Orcs, and Elladan was always so careless! And more so if he was upset...

//If something happens to Elladan it will be my fault for upsetting him, for doubting him. How could I believe for only a moment that he would betray me so? How could I even think of that possibility? I cannot stay here if Elladan is alone somewhere. I have to follow him!//

Legolas approached the door of his room and listened carefully. Halmir was still there. How? How was he going to sneak out of the house? Taking a deep breath, Legolas forced himself to calm down and think. Halmir could not stay at his door all night. It was unthinkable than a guard would be allowed to stay around the dormitories inside Lord Elrond's house. It was a matter of time. So Legolas lay down on the bed, keeping as quiet as possible, hoping that Halmir would believe him asleep and leave.

The door to his bedroom eventually opened, and Belegorn came in. Legolas forced himself to stay calm, and pretend that he was asleep. It was fortunate that he had not closed his eyes when lying down. Elladan used to close his eyes to sleep, and Legolas had gotten accustomed to do it when sleeping with his lover. Surely Belegorn would think it a weakness.

Belegorn looked at him closely, and brushed Legolas' forehead with his fingers. It was so strange to know that Belegorn worried about him, but still Legolas did not move, pretending to be deep into the trance-like sleep. Once his brother had left, Legolas jumped off the bed, unable to stay quiet anymore. He reached for his bow and arrows, and fixed his knives in place, and then slid down the window of his bedroom.

"It would have been easier to use the door," a voice said behind him. Legolas turned around in time to see a dark-haired elf with clear blue eyes coming out of the shadows.

"Lindir..."

"Where are you going, Legolas?" Lindir asked. "The night is clear, but the shadows speak of danger."

"Has Elladan returned?" Legolas asked, ignoring Lindir's question.

"No," Lindir said, eyeing him darkly. "Elladan will not come back to the house in days, if I know him well. He will probably be back after you and your brother have left."

Legolas' heart sank in his chest.

"I have to find him," he murmured, making to go past Lindir, but the older elf caught up with him with amazing speed.

"I cannot allow you to leave the house without an escort," Lindir said, looking as if he was not going to allow him to leave at all. It made Legolas angry.

"Then come with me," Legolas said determinedly, "Because I am leaving, and I will not stop until I find Elladan and talk to him."

"It is not my place to intrude between two lovers," Lindir said, "But if you upset him further, you will have to deal with me. Now come. I know where he is."

Legolas murmured a thanks, wondering if he had a rival in Lindir. The black-haired elf was good with a sword, and Legolas had seen him parrying with Elladan more than once. They looked good together...

//"Stop!"//

He was doing it again, seeing things that were not there. For the first time in his life Legolas realized that his fears not only harmed him, but also those who cared for him. Elladan loved him, and Legolas had hurt his lover with his doubts. This had to stop. He would look for Elladan, and he would manage somehow to earn his lover's forgiveness.

Soon they rode east along the Bruinen, heading outside the vale. Lindir led him in silence, turning to look at Legolas from time to time as if to make sure that he still followed. They rode swiftly through the thick oak wood, steadily approaching the base of the mountains. Legolas shivered, his cloak no protection against the cold, because it was not the chill of the night that he fought but the fear in his heart. The scene of pine trees was all around, and the night was clear and beautiful, but Legolas could think of nothing but his lover.

"I cannot guide you further," Lindir said suddenly, bringing his steed to a stop. "Follow the path and you will come up to a small clearing. Elladan should be around."

Legolas nodded. "Thank you, Lindir," he said quietly. "I will find him and fix things, I promise."

Lindir nodded, and without saying anything else, he turned away and left. Legolas watched him go for a moment before steering his horse back to the path. A cold drizzle had started, and Legolas wrapped his cloak tighter, hoping it wouldn't turn into a heavy downpour.

He finally arrived into the clearing, but there was no trace of Elladan. Legolas shivered. Even if he could find some footprints, they would quickly disappear under the drizzle. The place looked desolate and even sad, as if the land could feel Legolas' pain. He had been so unfair in distrusting his lover, and now Elladan might be lost to him forever. But Legolas could not give up without a fight. He had to find Elladan and ask for his forgiveness.

Sighing softly, Legolas dismounted, tying his horse's rein to a branch, determined to examine the terrain and look for some trace of Elladan's presence before the drizzle erased them completely. He had just set foot on the ground when a sudden presence startled him. It was Elladan.

"What are you doing here, Legolas?"   
Elladan's voice was icy cold, and Legolas couldn't suppress a shiver. The gray eyes were dark, emotionless. This was not his lover but some stranger with Elladan's face.

"I asked you a question," Elladan spoke again, and Legolas could see a flicker in his lover's eyes, a tiny crack in Elladan's armor.

//I have done this to you. I have hurt you so much!//

"I have no time to lose with you," Elladan said, turning his back on him and making to leave the clearing.

"NO!! Wait!" Legolas sprang to action, rushing to his lover's side and blocking his way. "We need to talk."

"Get out of my way," Elladan said, his hand moving to his knife.

Legolas caught his breath, but didn't back away.

"No," he said quietly. "You said we would speak about this."

Elladan's hand curled around the handle of his knife tightly, but after a moment he slowly let go of it, a flash of despair crossing his features. It was brief, but Legolas clearly saw the pain in Elladan's eyes.

"Just leave me alone, Legolas," Elladan finally said, his voice low, his eyes frighteningly blank once more.

"I cannot leave you alone," Legolas said softly, fighting the urge to embrace his lover and beg for his forgiveness. He could see the tension in the strong body, the desperate struggle for control. Elladan was hurting, and it was his fault! His folly had turned Elladan into this stranger, whose cold eyes made Legolas shiver.

"All I ask is that you listen to me," Legolas said carefully. "I will not... I will not bother you again if you still want me to go after we speak." Elladan stared at him for what seemed an eternity. The drizzle had stopped falling, but Legolas didn't notice, the cold eyes holding him in thrall. He could not move, could barely breathe, all his life seemed to hang by a thin thread as he waited for Elladan's answer.

//I will die if you send me away now. I will not be able to live in such grief...//

"Speak fast," Elladan said, not moving an inch, his face a cold mask that would have driven away anyone not so desperate as Legolas. He closed his eyes briefly, taking a deep breath and praying to Elbereth for the strength and wisdom he would need to earn Elladan's forgiveness.

* * *

Elrond sighed, leaning back in his chair and hoping that nothing else happened this night. He had sent Lindir to track Elladan, being loath to allow his older son to run out the valley alone when the eastern borders were infested with Orcs. In the state of mind Elladan surely was, he was bound to be more careless than usual and get in trouble.

Anger surged in Elrond's chest every time he thought of Mithlon. The sneaky young elf was more dangerous than they had all imagined, and seemed determined to do as much harm as possible. And it was becoming obvious that Elladan was his target. Elrond would have to send a message to Mirkwood, even before Belegorn and Legolas left. He had to make sure that Thranduil knew what kind of snake was lurking around his castle. Elrond would have gladly imprisoned Erestor's former aide, but Elladan's reaction had convinced the lord of Imladris that sending Mithlon away was the best course to take.

Lindir had come back a couple of hours ago, reporting that he had found Elladan in a clearing where the twins used to camp when younger. There was a patrol beyond, so it would be unlikely that a band of Orcs could come upon Elladan and catch him unawares.

Glorfindel had come next, and told him that both Lindir and Legolas had been seen leaving the vale together. The young prince was probably determined to fix things with Elladan. Elrond could understand Legolas' reasons, but if Belegorn realized that his brother was gone, there would be no way to prevent Thranduil's older son from following.

Elrond closed his eyes, exhausted. He was aware that he would not be able to sleep until both youngsters were back, but at least he should try to get some rest.

"You should go to your chambers," a voice said from the door. It was Glorfindel.

"And you should be sleeping," Elrond countered, smiling as his lover approached. Glorfindel looked positively exhausted, but still carried himself around with the inner grace that had conquered Elrond's heart.

"How can I sleep when you are here alone?" Glorfindel said softly, kneeling beside Elrond's chair. "I also worry for Elladan, and for the young prince. I fear they might lose what they have built."

Elrond nodded, running his hand through the soft golden tresses. Glorfindel had voiced his own fears. Elladan had had his share of lovers, both male and female. But he had never admitted being in love with any of them. It had been different with Legolas, but the young prince's apparent distrust might have ruined it all.

"Passion and beauty can spark a flame between two souls," Elrond said quietly. "But trust is the cement of love, what prevents the initial fire from consuming the lovers. Legolas is so young that he might have been misguided both by Mithlon's words and his family prejudices. But I know my son, Glorfindel, and I fear Elladan is not going to forgive him."

"I fear the same," Glorfindel agreed, standing and taking Elrond's hand in his. "But we can do nothing but wait and hope dawn brings not only light but hope. Come with me, beloved. You will be more comfortable in your bedroom."

Elrond stood, leaning against Glorfindel's frame for a moment before following his lover out of the study. The lord of Imladris was certain that he was not going to be able to rest. But he was planning to make sure that Glorfindel did.

* * *

"I am waiting," Elladan said harshly, eyeing his lover coldly. He was shaking inside, though. It hurt too much to see Legolas and know that it was over. Love could never be based on distrust, and Legolas had clearly showed that he thought Elladan a vile creature. Maybe it was not only Belegorn who distrusted the half-elves. Maybe Legolas did too.

"I never told Belegorn I doubted you," Legolas said, coming a step closer. Elladan raised a hand, silently commanding him to halt. Legolas froze, and Elladan could see the anguish in the blue eyes.

Again he felt the urge to embrace Legolas and soothe the hurt, but again he did nothing. He had been fool enough to fall in love, and now he was paying the price. Love was not meant for him. Not real love at least. Not the kind of love that makes you want to bind your soul to another. He would never have that. What a fool he had been!

"Belegorn entered my bedroom and found me there," Legolas continued, his tone subdued. "I was hurting because you had stayed with Elrohir..."

"He was wounded!" Elladan snapped.

"I know," Legolas whispered. "I just... Please, Elladan, just listen to me. I was hurting and Belegorn misunderstood it all. He never told me that Mithlon had been his source. I would have told him that Mithlon could not be trusted then!"

Legolas had started to tremble, and Elladan could feel his will slowly slipping. He could not bear to see his lover in pain.

"I know I have been acting strangely," Legolas continued. "But I know you have never betrayed my trust. I have been jealous of your brother, which I cannot deny. But you and Elrohir are so close, and Belegorn and I have never been like that... I knew not what to make of that closeness."

"And so you thought we were lovers."

"Elladan..."

"Answer me!"

//Please say you never believed that! Please say you always trusted me!//

"It is not that simple! I was afraid... confused..."

Elladan closed his eyes, the pain coursing through his body making him cold.

"I... maybe for a moment." He heard Legolas say. "But not because of you, but because I could not understand how you could love someone like me..."

//Oh Elbereth, how can I feel this pain and still be here. Why has my soul not left for the Halls of Mandos yet?//

"So you decided to believe in Belegorn's words," Elladan said, forcing himself to look at Legolas. "You know how fragile Elrohir has been! He wanted to leave for the Halls of Mandos while we were at Morbeorn's house! And then he could have died when Mithlon drugged him! You know I would have killed that swine!"

Elladan froze.

"Is that what you thought back then?" he asked, gripping Legolas' shoulders. "You thought that I was trying to kill him because he had tried to take not only my brother, but my lover?"

"NO!"

"I don't believe you!"

Elladan let Legolas go, and turned around, determined to leave. He could not stand this anymore. He needed to flee.

"Elladan, wait!"

Elladan whistled and his horse came into the clearing. He was about to get on the horse when Legolas grabbed his arm. Elladan shook is lover's hand off and mounted.

"I listened to you, Legolas!" he said, barely controlling his anger. "Go back to the house! I don't want your brother coming here and demanding answers from me. I will not be held responsible of what happens if he dares come anywhere close!"

Legolas stared at him mutely and then slowly turned around, getting on his horse too. His eyes were frighteningly vacant. Elladan watched as his lover steered his horse out of the clearing, riding off in the opposite direction to that of the house. Elladan cursed under his breath, and urged his horse to follow.

"Legolas! Stop! What do you think you are doing?"

Legolas didn't answer, and continued spurring his horse to go faster. Elladan followed, calling Legolas' horse with a whistle. As he expected, the horse stopped, and reared when the blond elf tried to make him continue. Legolas dismounted and continued his way on foot. Elladan heaved a sigh and spurred his house forward, blocking Legolas' way.

"Don't be a fool!" Elladan exclaimed. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Do you even care?" Legolas snapped. "Leave me be, Elladan! You have already dismissed me! What do you care where I go?"

"You will get hurt, and then my father will have to explain yours how his son was not only seduced by a pervert, but killed by Orcs!"

Legolas' eyes flashed with anger before he turned around and started to run. Elladan dismounted and rushed after his lover, managing to tackle him down on the ground. The younger elf tried to break free, but Elladan wouldn't let go. Finally they stared at each other, and then they kissed fiercely, devouring each other as if there were no one else in the world.

It was bliss, and Elladan believed that his heart would burst. But when the kiss ended, sadness washed over him once more, and he let go of Legolas. It was a lie. Elladan knew that he was deceiving himself. It would never work.

"Go back to the house, Legolas," he said quietly.

Legolas made a disbelieving sound.

"Please, just leave."

Strong arms surrounded Elladan's body all of a sudden, and soft lips kissed his cheek, his closed eyelids, and his lips. Legolas was almost crushing him into a desperate embrace.

"Send me not away from you," Legolas pleaded.

"It is better like this," Elladan whispered, unable to muster the strength to move away from Legolas' arms. He shouldn't have let this happen. He shouldn't have kissed Legolas again...

"Leave me," Elladan said once more.

"No!" Legolas exclaimed. "I love you!"

Elladan shook his head weakly.

"I love you," Legolas insisted, tears running down his cheeks. "And I know you love me. Come with me, please. Or let me stay with you. I was wrong to doubt you, if even for a second. Forgive me, please. I will die if you send me away."

"I forgive you, Legolas," Elladan said softly, stroking Legolas' cheek lovingly. "But this is not going to work. Elrohir and I will always be close, and you cannot bear it. My brother and I... we are connected. He can talk to my mind, and when he does, I can reach him. I love him not as a lover, but we will always be closer that most brothers."

"I will learn to cope with that," Legolas said softly, kissing his cheek again. Elladan tried to break free from the sweet embrace, but Legolas' hold had become surprisingly strong. Or maybe it was Elladan who felt weak after fighting his own feelings...

"I will learn, beloved," Legolas continued, stroking Elladan's hair. "I will talk to Elrohir and ask for his forgiveness. I will do whatever you want, but please, let us not part. You are my life, Elladan. Allow me to stay, to make up for hurting you so."

Elladan closed his eyes, nodding faintly and surrendering to his feelings. He loved Legolas, and life would have no sense without him. They were still sitting on the ground, and their horses were standing by as if guarding them. He could feel Legolas' hold on him tightening, and only now he realized that his own body was trembling.

"We need to go home," Elladan whispered.

Legolas nodded. "We will," he said softly. "But for now let me hold you close. We could wait for the light of the day to come back. We are safe here, and dawn is but a few hours away."

* * *

Elrohir woke with a start and looked around wildly, still in the grips of a nightmare. Strong arms surrounded his body, carefully, not touching his wound, and he heard soothing words, though he could not make any sense of them. The touch was familiar, though, and the voice kind. Elrohir exhaled, his breathing still not anywhere near normal, and he slumped in the arms that held him so gently.

"Elrohir?"

Erestor... Elrohir let out a shaky breath.

Little by little the fog in Elrohir's mind faded, the warmth coming from his lover's body enveloping him like a safe cocoon. Elrohir struggled to relax, to say something that would reassure his lover that he was all right. But the horrid images of the nightmare were still lurking in the back of his mind, assaulting him whenever he closed his eyes. He shivered.

"Beloved?" Erestor's voice was tinted with worry. Elrohir tried to speak, but images of Elladan dying, his body pierced by Orcs' arrows, flooded his mind once again. Elrohir moaned softly, burying his face against Erestor's chest as his lover's hold on him tightened.

"Hush..." Erestor whispered, kissing his temple. A gentle hand smoothed his hair, and beautiful gray eyes peered at him worriedly.

"It was a bad dream, Elrohir. It was not real."

//Not real... I know it was not real. But then why am I feeling like this? Elladan must be sleeping in his bedroom. Safe...//

Erestor drew him closer.

"Calm yourself, beloved. You worry me."

Elrohir nodded, taking a deep breath and struggling to calm himself. It had only been a nightmare. Elladan was surely resting in his bedroom. Elladan was safe. Maybe he should check on his twin. Elrohir had clearly felt Elladan's anguish, but maybe it was not real and just part of his dream.

He closed his eyes, reaching for his twin's mind. Elrohir could feel his twin's distress regardless the distance. But if his brother was calm, Elrohir could reach him only when Elladan was close.

There was no anguish or distress coming from his twin anymore, and Elrohir could not feel his brother's presence anywhere in the house. He froze.

"Elrohir?"

"Where is Elladan?" Elrohir tried to leave the bed, but Erestor placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Stay."

"No!" Elrohir exclaimed. "I cannot stay! I have to find Elladan!"

"I will not let you run out of the house in this state of mind," Erestor said sternly. "Calm yourself."

"How can you ask me to be calm? Erestor... something is wrong with Elladan... I cannot sense him!"

"Elladan left the house after you fell asleep, Elrohir."

The air left Elrohir's lungs.   
"W-what?" he managed to say, his voice a mere whisper.

"He was upset after the argument with Legolas and his brother. I tried to stop him, but you know how he can be. Your father has sent Lindir to track him, though. I am certain that your brother is safe."

"You should have woken me!"

It was unfair to snap at Erestor, Elrohir knew it. But he was desperate to go in search of his twin, and Erestor was still preventing him from leaving the bed.

//I should have known that Elladan would do something like this! That is why I felt his distress! What kind of brother am I? How could I fall asleep when Elladan needed me?//

"I felt his distress, Erestor, and now I feel nothing! This could mean that he is hurt, or dead!"

"Or that he is calmer by now."

"You know not if that is the case!" Elrohir snapped.

Erestor tensed, but said nothing. Elrohir felt a pang of guilt, a part of his mind telling him that his lover was right, and that he could not leave the house in a mad search because of a nightmare. But Elladan's anguish had felt so real!

"I am sorry," Elrohir finally said. "I know you mean well, and you might be right. But what if Elladan is hurt?"

"Lindir would have brought your brother here," Erestor said calmly, long fingers stroking Elrohir's hair in a familiar and soothing way.

"What if he is dead?" Elrohir shuddered. He would certainly follow his twin to the Halls then.

"He is not dead, young one," Erestor said sternly. "You will make yourself sick if you continue like this. Your skin is already warmer than it should be, and your heart beats so fast that I can hear it. Calm yourself. I will ask..."

Erestor broke off when they heard the sound of horses' hooves on the gravel path outside the house. Elrohir froze, and a moment later he was leaving the bed, followed by his lover and paying no mind to the pain in his side. He rushed into the balcony in time to see Elladan and Legolas arrive.

Relief washed over Elrohir, and he closed his eyes, swaying on his feet. Erestor supported him, and soon Elladan was there, having rushed up to the balcony using the exterior stairs. Legolas was also there, but the younger elf just stood apart, looking at him with guilty eyes.

"I am fine," he said weakly as Erestor and Elladan led him back to the bed. Legolas stayed on the balcony. Elrohir could see that his brother was calmer, but still something seemed to be troubling his twin. Elrohir caught Elladan's hand in his, in an attempt to reassure him.

"You are too warm," Elladan said anxiously, touching Elrohir's cheek with trembling fingers. "We should call papa, Erestor."

"I am all right," Elrohir stated. "It is you who are too cold, brother. Where have you been all night?"

"I will fetch your father," Erestor said. "I know you are fine, Elrohir, but Elrond might be worried about Elladan."

That made sense. Elrohir nodded, and turned back to his brother.

"It is a long story," Elladan said tiredly.

"I see." Elrohir glanced at the lone figure on the balcony and sighed softly. As much as he wanted his brother to stay with him, Legolas was waiting.

"Go with him, Elladan," Elrohir said. "We can talk about this later."

"Not until I am certain that you are all right."

"I had a nightmare," Elrohir explained uneasily. "A very bad one, and I sensed your distress. I was worried. I am sorry I fell asleep last night. I should have been there for you."

"I wanted you to rest," Elladan said. He brushed Elrohir's cheek with his hand and smiled. "You were right, your skin is cooling down."

"Or you are getting warmer." Elrohir smiled. "Go and take a warm bath, brother, and take Legolas with you."

Elladan nodded, his eyes drifting to Legolas for a moment. Elrohir could see the uncertainty in his gaze, could feel the tension radiating from his brother's body. He frowned.

"Tell me not that he followed you just to doubt you again."

Elladan shook his head.

"We talked, and I believe things are settled now."

"Then why are you so tense?" Elrohir asked.

"I am tired," Elladan admitted. "Legolas and I stayed awake all night."

"I see..." Elrohir struggled to suppress his anger at Legolas' foolish behavior. Erestor was right. Legolas was quite young, and he had probably allowed Belegorn to confuse him. Still Elrohir could not understand it, but Elladan loved Legolas, so he'd better get used to it.

Elrohir was about to speak again, but Elrond entered the bedroom, followed by Erestor. Elrohir suffered a new examination of his wound, and was surprised when his father said that there was no sign of poison. Elrond explained that though Glorfindel had examined Elrohir thoroughly, the Orcs had developed a new poison, more difficult to detect. Elves from Lothlrien had died because of it recently.

Legolas had come into the bedroom when Elrond had mentioned the poison, and was looking quite concerned. Elrond stood and after ordering Elrohir to rest, he left the bedroom with Legolas and Elladan.

"Did you know about the poison?" Elrohir asked his lover.

"I knew," Erestor admitted. "You scared me when you felt faint on the balcony, but thanks to Elbereth it had nothing to do with the wound. You need to try to calm yourself, young one."

"I am trying," Elrohir said softly. He felt calmer now that Elladan was back. His bond with his twin was just too strong for him to be able to rest when Elladan was in pain.

"Try harder," Erestor said softly, lying beside him and smoothing his hair lovingly. "I have no wish to see you sick again."

Elrohir nodded, the look in Erestor's eyes almost moving him to tears. He had been so worried about Elladan that he had forgotten that his lover was worried for him too. He didn't deserve Erestor's love.

"I love you!" Elrohir said impulsively. "I love you," he repeated, throwing his arms around Erestor's neck. Strong arms surrounded him at once, and Elrohir could feel his lover holding him tightly.

"I love you too," Erestor whispered, placing his lips over Elrohir's. He gave into the kiss, wishing he felt stronger. But they had time, and once Elrohir had rested, he would show Erestor just how much he loved him.


	4. Confessions 19-24

Belegorn wondered at the general sense of unrest in the house. He had woken early in the morning, hearing all kind of noises, like horses' hooves outside, voices calling, and elves rushing around... Belegorn couldn't remember seeing such agitation when he had arrived along with Counsellor Erestor on the previous day, even though there had been wounded elves among the Imladris patrol. Something seemed to be amiss.

He had dressed, and now waited for Legolas to wake and come to his bedroom. After yesterday's fiasco, Belegorn had no wish to let his brother out of sight, but he didn't want to press him, either. Legolas was much changed. He would never have dared to befriend an elf from Imladris in the past. But now the little fool had not only befriended the Golodhrim, but he had taken the Lord of Imladris' son as a lover!

How could Legolas have forgotten the pain and loss the Silvan elves had endured because of the Golodhrim? How could the little fool have taken a male lover, a half-elf, one whose blood had been tainted with the weakness of Men?

Though Belegorn had to admit that he could not see any sign of that weakness in the Lord of Imladris. Elrond Half-elven had been a surprise for Belegorn, and still he was trying to come to terms with the fact that his father's descriptions might not have been that accurate. The lord of Imladris was not only wise, but had been a great warrior judging his knowledge about warfare and strategy.

Belegorn shook his head. It would be better to stop that trail of thought and concentrate on the problem at hand. Legolas and his unfortunate infatuation with the half-elf... Elrond Peredhil might be a master of lore, but Elladan was an arrogant half-elf who believed he had the right to snare a young elf and keep him away from his duties and family. This would stop once Belegorn took Legolas back home, and in time the younger elf would forget this folly and take a wife, and this infatuation with the half-elf would be nothing but a shameful memory.

But why was Legolas taking so long to come? Belegorn wondered if his brother had overslept, or if he was feeling unwell once more. Elves never got sick, but grief could do them harm enough, and being so young Legolas might decide to let himself die because of the stupid half-elf.

Sighing, Belegorn opened the door of his bedroom, and almost stumbled upon Halmir who apparently had been about to knock. Belegorn fixed the other elf with a cold gaze.

"I am sorry, m-my lord." Halmir stammered, looking at him with fearful eyes.

"What is the matter, Halmir?" Belegorn asked harshly.

Halmir trembled under Belegorn's stare.

"My lord," Halmir paused as if gathering his strength. "Prince Legolas has just arrived at the house."

**"WHAT?"**

Anger coursed through Belegorn's chest, but he reigned himself in, walking toward Legolas' bedroom to verify his aide's words. Once Belegorn had confirmed that indeed his brother was not in his bedroom, Belegorn turned to Halmir.

"Speak."

"It seems that Prince Legolas left the house sometime during the night. He took the horse his... Elladan gave to him as a gift. That is why neither of us sensed him. Our horses were all in a separate stable, and I left a guard keeping an eye on them."

Belegorn suppressed by sheer will the spurt of anger Halmir's slip had caused. He could not make a scene in Master Elrond's house, not after the scene at the Healing House, and even if nothing had happened between Elladan and him. He was a guest here, and he had been treated with respect. He could not dishonor his father's and Mirkwood's name by yelling at his aide and demand to know how Legolas could have eluded them. Especially when the little nuisance had managed to elude Belegorn's own vigilance.

"Make sure that my brother's horse is kept with ours from now on."

Halmir nodded, and when it came clear to him that Belegorn was not going to say anything else, he left. Belegorn took a deep breath and headed to the main hall of the house. He met Glorfindel on his way, and the elf lord gave him a brief account of the recent goings of the house while he led Belegorn to Elrond's study.

"Legolas has had a rough time lately," Glorfindel said as they approached the beautifully carved wooden door. "I am certain that you have found your brother has changed."

"Legolas is young and impressionable," Belegorn said, his tone slightly harsh. He had no wish to be rude, but he had no wish to fall for the deceitful charms of the Golodhrim as his brother had. They all seemed nice, maybe save for the twins, but they had brought danger to Middle-earth and that had caused many Mirkwood elves to be slain.

"That is true," Glorfindel conceded. "But think not that we have put any kind of spell on him to bring about this change. Legolas has seen death and deceit coming both from elves and men, and he has felt love and pain in equal measures. That is a lot for so young an elf, and he needs time to adjust to the changes." Belegorn wanted to say that if Elladan had stayed away from his brother nothing would have happened. That Legolas had been perfectly all right before he had met the Golodhrim. But in the end the outcome was the same, and Glorfindel was right. Legolas had changed, and Belegorn would have to tread carefully if he wanted to take his brother back home without further problems.

"I am aware of that, Lord Glorfindel," he said, softening his tone. He was about to add something else when the door of Elrond's study opened and Legolas came out, followed by Elladan. Legolas looked dreadful, his clothes streaked with mud, part of his braids undone, and his skin was impossibly pale. Elladan looked no better. The half-elf stiffened at once, anger flaring in his gray eyes. Belegorn shot him a defiant glance, and was about to speak when Elrond's voice stilled his tongue.

"I would like to have a few words with you, Prince Belegorn," Elrond said, his voice leaving no doubt that he would consider it an insult if Belegorn refused.

"Of course, master Elrond," Belegorn answered.

The lord of Imladris turned to his seneschal. "Glorfindel, please have Nenar bring something for us to eat. I am afraid that time presses and there are many things to speak about before the princes depart. We will not be able to join you at the table for the morning meal."

Glorfindel nodded, and placing a hand on Elladan's back carefully led him and Legolas away from the study. Belegorn shot a stern look at his brother, and then turned to follow Elrond into the study.

Mirkwood

Mithlon looked around, wondering if this would be a good moment to try to talk to the young guard, Thathlin. Galion was nowhere to be seen, and the more experienced guards seemed to be occupied somewhere else. It made Mithlon wonder if Orcs had attacked the Woodmen again, and Thranduil had sent a troop of elves to aid them. Or maybe Sauron's forces had spread throughout Mirkwood and the stone castle was about to be overwhelmed? Unlikely.

He had been locked up in this cell for too long. He was starting to think nonsense. But Galion had been adamant. No leaving the cell until Belegorn had come back and cleared things out. Damned Galion! And damn all the Mirkwood elves! They had him caged like an animal! Not even Elrond had done this to him. The lord of Imladris might be a fool, but Thranduil was a swine.

Thathlin was looking at him through the peephole, and Mithlon did his best to appear vulnerable and humble. He had refused to eat his morning meal, and when the younger elf had asked him if something was wrong, Mithlon had shaken his head, shooting the guard a haunted look.

Mithlon was sitting on the floor, and now he started to whimper softly, hiding his face in his hands as if he were ashamed. The foolish elfling was surely falling for it. Mithlon fought the urge to look up and continued making pitiful noises until he heard the click of the key opening the door.

"Are you all right?" Thathlin asked, coming closer.

Mithlon almost laughed, but the sound came like a strangled sob, and he could sense the youngling's concern.

"Please, talk to me," he said softly. "Are you in pain?"

Mithlon let out a shaky breath and looked up at the guard, face conveniently streaked with tears. Thathlin's face darkened with concern, and he reached for Mithlon, pulling him into amazingly strong arms.

"Hush," Thathlin said. "Calm yourself. When prince Belegorn comes he will surely take you out of here. You will see."

"B-but..." Mithlon sniffed, inwardly laughing at how good his plot was working. Thathlin was stroking his hair and looking at him with eyes that spoke of gentleness and foolishness.

"King Thranduil must protect his kingdom," Thathlin continued. "You were found wandering around. But once Prince Belegorn..."

"Prince Belegorn is not going to help me!" Mithlon sobbed. "He will fall under the Peredhil's spell, the same as Prince Legolas. They do that, those half-elves. They have strange powers due to their dealings with the Dark Lord."

Thathlin's eyes widened. "Do they have dealings with Gorthaur?"

Mithlon nodded, leaning into the younger elf's embrace. His plan was working. What fool would put someone like Thathlin to guard him? Mithlon was almost feeling sorry for the young fool. Almost...

"They do, and they care not about what will happen to the Mirkwood elves. They will escape to the West when the time comes, and they will leave your people to deal with the consequences of their actions."

"But you are a Golod too," Thathlin said, eyeing him suspiciously. Apparently the pup was not a complete fool.

"I am a Golod, yes," Mithlon whispered, purposefully using the Sindarin word for Noldo. It made an effect on Thathlin.

"Not all the Golodhrim are the same, Thathlin," Mithlon said softly. "I hope I can convince King Thranduil of this. But for that I need to talk to him."

Thathlin shook his head.

"That is not possible unless King Thranduil calls for you," he said seriously. "Maybe Galion could speak to him..."

Mithlon laughed bitterly.

"Galion hates me," he said, trying to hide his hate for Thranduil's seneschal. Thathlin admired Galion greatly.

"I think you are mistaken," Thathlin said gently, still stroking Mithlon's hair. "Galion is just obeying the King. I will talk to Galion about you..."

"No! No, please," Mithlon said, trembling in Thathlin arms.

"Are you afraid of Galion?" Thathlin asked, surprise plain in his voice.

Mithlon nodded, and hid his face against Thathlin's chest, enjoying the way the younger elf tightened his embrace on him. This was going better than Mithlon had planned. Thathlin had believed his lies and was now trying to soothe him. Mithlon would have laughed if that had been possible. But he did something better.

Slowly, very slowly he raised his head and looked at Thathlin, their faces only inches from each other. Then he sighed softly, brushing his lips against Thathlin's. A shiver coursed through the younger elf's spine, and Mithlon took the opportunity to press himself even closer. It was Thathlin who started the kiss this time.

Imladris

Glorfindel headed to the dining room. He had left Elladan and Legolas to bathe and change clothes, each one in his own bedroom, warning them to be make haste and meet him for breakfast. Even though the two youngsters looked calm, the tension between them was plain, and Glorfindel didn't think it wise to leave them alone right now. Surprisingly enough, Elladan had agreed to everything he had said, while Legolas had only nodded once his lover had agreed to have breakfast.

Something had changed between them, and Glorfindel didn't know yet if this was good or bad. Elladan had looked weary and a bit edgy, while Legolas had seemed to have gained more aplomb in the last few hours than in all the time he had been living in Imladris. Maybe they would finally manage to sort their problems out.

It was Elrond who worried Glorfindel now. He was certain that his lover had not slept at all, and Glorfindel blamed himself from this. Especially because he had dozed off while trying to get Elrond to rest. Glorfindel smiled softly. The lord of Imladris not only knew how to awaken his body, and guide him through the wildest paths of passion and lust, but also knew how to lull Glorfindel to sleep and oblivion. It was almost frightening to know that Elrond had this power over him. Glorfindel's life had always been under control, and now it seemed to be out of his hands. He was unable to turn away from this path where not only love but also pain awaited him. Elrond was his lover now, but in time this claim he had on his old friend's soul would come to naught.

Glorfindel sighed, banishing all memories from the past as he headed toward the dining room. At least Elladan was back and safe, and there was no trace of poison in Elrohir's wound. Elrond should feel calmer. But Glorfindel was no fool to expect things to run smoothly from now on. Not with Belegorn still in Imladris and about to take Legolas back home.

The Mirkwood princes were not the only ones who would leave Imladris. Arwen would ride to Lothlorien as soon as Arien rose again. Elrond was sending her with a small troop of elves commanded by Lindir. The road was dangerous, but Lindir being a skilled warrior, Glorfindel was sure that he would bring Arwen to Lothlorien safely.

Arwen was already at the table and speaking to Erestor when Glorfindel arrived. He took a seat and listened attentively to Erestor's account about Elrohir's condition. The younger twin was resting, and Erestor was certain that this time his sleep would be peaceful.

"I must go back to him now," Erestor said, smiling at Arwen, who nodded gracefully. "Elrohir might wake, and I wish to make sure he eats something."

Glorfindel nodded, noting the dark shadows under Erestor's eyes. It was obvious that Elrond's counsellor had not been able to rest properly either.

//It is a wonder that we all are awake today. But there is so much to be done. I hope that Elrond is actually having breakfast and not only discussing defense strategies or more personal matters with Belegorn.//

"Erestor came here looking for breakfast for Elrohir," Arwen explained once the dark-haired elf was gone. "But he stayed and kept me company as I was here alone. I knew not all that had happened last night, Glorfindel." Arwen had been visiting Miredhel's house, and she had only come back this morning. Her beautiful face was dark with worry.

"I fear for my brothers, Glorfindel," she continued. "I am aware that these are difficult times, and that they must fight against this darkness. But what will happen if they fall in battle? With mama gone, we are all..."

Arwen paused, looking at him with troubled eyes. Glorfindel did his best to hide the icy feeling that had crept in his chest at her words. Arwen knew about him and Elrond, and she accepted their love. But still she didn't think of him as family. Glorfindel could not blame her for this.

"I meant not to say that he is alone, Glorfindel," Arwen said, placing her hand over his. "I know you love papa, and I know that he has found hope and happiness in that love. I just... miss mama."

"I know," Glorfindel said in what he hoped was a reassuring tone. Arwen's words had reminded him of one of his main worries. Elrohir. What would the younger twin do when he learned about his love for Elrond?

"Glorfindel?"

He smiled softly.

"Your brothers are skilled warriors," he said, changing the subject and hoping Arwen would let the other matter go. She stared at him for a moment, and nodded.

"They are," she agreed, "But they are also most careless and think nothing of risking their lives if that means killing one more Orc. Remember what happened to Elladan in Mirkwood, and now Elrohir is injured. Erestor looked as if he would collapse out of sheer exhaustion, and you look no better. I worry for you all."

A shadow had fallen on Arwen's face.

"I am troubled, Glorfindel. I am leaving for Lothlrien at dawn, and I know my father would have me stay. My escort is bigger than usual, and he is sending Lindir. You know that Lindir's presence in here is necessary..."

Glorfindel nodded, though he was certain that Lindir was looking forward to this trip. The younger elf's lover lived in Lothlrien after all. But Arwen was right. These were dangerous times.

"Have you changed your mind about leaving?" Glorfindel asked.

"No. I need this time at Lothlrien as much as my brothers need to hunt down those evil creatures. They seek revenge for what was done to mama, and maybe the pain will leave their hearts one day. I pray for that. But mine is a different path, the one of remembrance. In Lrien, I find my mother again."

"She is gone, Arwen," Glorfindel said softly. The intense pain in Arwen's blue eyes worried him.

"I know she is gone, but her memory still lingers in Lothlrien, and I need what little of her that remains on Middle-earth. Fear not for me, Glorfindel. I am aware that mama is gone, but the same as my brothers, I cannot let her go. Neither of us can."

Glorfindel stayed silent, having no words to say. Time was said to be the best medicine for pain and grief, and the wound was still too fresh to be completely healed. Elrond's children had suffered a great loss, and each of them tried to cope with it the best they could. All Glorfindel could do was keep them safe, and help them regain their strength.

* * *

Elrond led Belegorn inside his study, relieved to have prevented the argument between his son and the Mirkwood prince. The last everyone needed after a sleepless night was a fight between the two proud youngsters. It was too much a reminder of Elrond's and Thranduil's inability to get along, though his disagreements with Legolas' father had nothing to do with personal matters. It was more the consequence of the pain caused by past decisions of both Sindar and Noldor.

"Sit down, please," Elrond said, taking a seat at his desk. Belegorn nodded and sat down reluctantly, looking so much like a younger Thranduil that Elrond sighed inwardly. This would be difficult. "I am aware that Legolas did a dangerous thing," Elrond said. "I am also aware that you and Elladan are not friends. That is unfortunate, not only for your brother's sake, but also for a possible alliance between Imladris and Mirkwood. I have faith that your father will see the need for an agreement on security matters, and that our sons will know better than to jeopardize it over personal matters. This that I am saying I have told my son. I will not have any of you fight in my house, and I will not have dissension between our realms because of this."

The youngster stiffened, his dark blue eyes holding Elrond's gaze for a moment before nodding his acceptance. Elrond had been right. Thranduil had schooled his sons well in matters of honor and Belegorn would do nothing that might disgrace Mirkwood's name. But it would be unwise not to allow him to have his say. It might cause an unbidden explosion later.

"This said," Elrond continued. "I would like to hear your thoughts on the personal matter. If you have been offended by anyone, I shall take care that your honor is repaired, as long as it entails not the use of violence."

"The ways of Imladris and Mirkwood are not the same," Belegorn said. "It is a matter of honor that Elladan has bedded my brother, but you seem to approve their unnatural behavior. How can you offer me a repair if you find no fault in the very matter than vexes me?"

"I would like to understand why their love vexes you so," Elrond said quietly. "Even if our ways are not the same, we are speaking about your brother and my son. Must I assume that you wish not for Legolas' happiness?"

Belegorn's face colored with rage, but he held his temper admirably well for one so young. Interesting. Judging Belegorn's behavior at the Healing House, Elrond wondered if Glorfindel was right, and it was his presence that restrained the younger elf's temper.

"I care for my brother," Belegorn said, his voice icy cold. "So does my father. But we condone not unnatural behavior. Legolas is young, and his experience in these matters is limited. With due respect, Master Elrond, your son has taken advantage of my brother's naivet."

Elrond regarded the youngster calmly, forcing himself to keep a calm demeanor even in light of the absurdity in Belegorn's words. Unions between two males were not strange to the Elven kind, and certainly not unknown of among Men. But prejudice and banishment on account of it were not unknown either. It was far from Elrond's mind to try to show Belegorn the error in these ways, as it would be taken as offense for him to contradict Thranduil's words on this matter. He would have to tread a different but safer path.

"Legolas is young," Elrond agreed. "But he is not an elfling anymore. He has always been free to leave my realm, and had he asked for it I would have sent him back with the proper escort. What you consider unnatural he considers a consequence of his love for Elladan. Forgive me, but I had no reason to believe that Legolas would openly disobey your father. I assumed that being King Thranduil's son I could trust him to know better than be misled by one of my sons, if that ever happened, for I know my own and they would never abuse a youngling."

"Even if Legolas consented, this is unnatural. The ways of Men and Elves are not the same..." Belegorn trailed off, obviously not sure if he had offended Elrond.

"The ways of Men you say, and yet you hesitate. Men have been allied to Elves since ages past, and though their fea is short-lived and their strength often fails, they are Illuvatar's sons the same as Elves. Our time on Middle-earth is coming to an end, Belegorn, and we will leave them behind. Think not I would take offense if you remind me of my ancestry. I am proud of both lines, as I drew my strength from both Men and Elves. But make no mistake. Unions between two male elves, or be they female, are not unknown to our kind."

Belegorn shook his head, a look of disbelief in his eyes.

"I can see you do not believe me," Elrond said quietly, before the younger elf could react to his words. "But it has always been so. Between Elves, and between Elves and Men. Being love the communion of two souls, it can be felt for an elf maiden as well as for another male. The union of the bodies is the way to seal the union of the souls. Think about this when you speak to your brother. Be aware that even if you do not approve, Legolas has already made his choice."

* * *

"Are you certain you are up to leave the bed?" Erestor asked, eyeing his lover warily. Elrohir had been calm and seemingly content to stay in bed until they had spoken about Elrond's last visit. Erestor would have preferred to speak about it later, but Elrohir had noticed a change in the way his father looked at them. Erestor had had no choice but to tell Elrohir all about his conversation with Elrond

"I am fine, Erestor," Elrohir said once again. "Stop worrying. All I want is to speak to papa."

Erestor watched his lover reach for a clean tunic and don it. The younger elf was still pale, and Erestor could see traces of weariness on his face. Sighing inwardly, Erestor stood, reaching to help Elrohir with his belt. He was rewarded with a soft smile, and a light kiss on the lips.

"Ah, young one," Erestor said, running a hand through the soft dark hair. "I try not to smoother you, but you are most precious to me. I have no wish to see you hurt again."

Elrohir sighed, looking down. "I am sorry, Erestor," he said softly. "I wish I could promise that it will not happen again, but you know it will. I would be dead if you had not been close... I can promise you to try. I have no wish to leave for the Halls."

Erestor drew Elrohir close and held him tight. "Just try to stay safe, that is all I ask. Forgive my foolishness. I love you so much. And you are so beautiful that looking at you sometimes I forget that we are living in dangerous times."

"I wish I could stay here and spend every night with you," Elrohir whispered. "But there are so many of them out there, so alike the ones that hurt mama. I saw them torturing her, Erestor. I felt it..."

Elrohir was trembling in his arms, and Erestor held him tighter, rubbing his back and murmuring soothing words in his lover's ear. Elrohir had never fully recovered after that day when he and Elladan had seen their mother's battered and bruised body and heard her scream in pain. They had killed the Orcs that had tormented her, and they had managed to escape a larger pack of them. But the pain of that day had marked the twins' souls forever. Maybe they would have healed in time if Celebran had stayed, if she had managed to find joy in life again. But she had left, and the hopelessness of it all had plunged the twins into a never-ending hunt for the foul creatures that had taken their mother from them.

The trembling finally ceased, and Elrohir rested in his arms, seemingly exhausted. Erestor wished he could lead his young love back to the bed, but knew better than to even suggest it.

"I need to talk to papa," Elrohir said after a while.

"Would you like me to fetch him for you?" Erestor asked.

"I am fine, Erestor."

//No, you are not.//

"Then I will go with you," Erestor said. "Now sit and let me braid your hair."

Elrohir complied, sighing softly and sitting on the bed. Erestor took his time brushing the long tangled hair and braiding it the way his lover liked it. When it was done, Erestor set the brush aside and looked into his lover's eyes. Elrohir was calmer. Good.

"There is something else I wish to ask papa," Elrohir said, not moving from the bed.

"What is it, young one?" Erestor asked, sitting beside his lover.

"I saw him kissing Glorfindel some days ago," Elrohir whispered. "I was looking outside my window, and I saw them walking in the garden. They were not aware that they were being watched, and I knew not they were going to kiss. I was so shocked that I stayed there, watching as they embraced and left. I would have asked him, demanded to know why he was kissing Glorfindel while mama waits for him on Aman. But I felt suddenly weary. Everything seemed to be going downhill, and only you and Elladan gave me strength..."

"Elrohir... You should have told me..."

"It was the night before I fell from my horse. You were exhausted. You came to my chambers and fell asleep almost at once. I could not disturb your rest. And then I left with Elladan, and I hit my head." Elrohir shrugged. "I guess I forgot about it."

"I myself was not sure if they were together," Erestor said. "I have never seen them kissing or embracing each other, but there were signs."

"I wish you had told me," Elrohir said softly. There was no anger in his tone, just a deep sadness. It worried Erestor more. He would have preferred an outburst, something that allowed Elrohir to let the pain out. But that had never been the younger twin's way.

"It was not my place to tell you, beloved. And I was not certain... I could have been imagining things."

"I thought you would ask Glorfindel," Elrohir said. "You have known him for a long time, have you not?" Erestor nodded. "Since Gondolin. Glorfindel and my father were close friends, and he visited our home frequently. I saw him die... I saw both them die. And then Glorfindel came back. You are right. I should have asked him, but I have been worried about you."

Elrohir smiled sadly, and leaned in closer for a kiss.

"I know. I have made everyone's life difficult, and yours more than others. I am sorry. I wish I had the strength to pull myself together like Elladan, or the will to go on as if nothing had changed, like Arwen. I cannot. I fear to lose my family the same I lost mama."

"You are never trouble, young one," Erestor said, stroking the pale cheek. "We worry because we love you, the same you worry about your siblings or your father. Your strength is in your heart, in the way you take care of everyone, even if you would not do the same for yourself. You are a source of joy for me, never a problem."

"And you are my strength," Elrohir said softly. "When all I see is a gray dull world, you show me the colors and the beauty. I love you, Erestor."

//And I am falling in love with you all over again...//

"My beloved," he said softly, kissing Elrohir again. Erestor held his lover close, knowing that soon he would have to let go and take the younger elf to see Elrond. He wished he could shield Elrohir from further pain, and knew it was not possible. But for now Erestor could hold the beloved figure close and hope that everything would be all right.

* * *

Legolas finished braiding his hair and hurried to Elladan's bedroom. It was probably late for breakfast, and Legolas was not really hungry, but he was not about to let his lover out of his sight for longer than necessary. Elladan had been uncharacteristically quiet all the way back from the woods. Legolas had left him be, aware that their fight had drained his lover's energy, but still worried to see Elladan so subdued. It was not like him. Not even when Elrond had reprimanded them for worrying everyone in the house had Elladan said more than a few words.

Something was wrong, and Legolas was seriously concerned about this. Elladan had forgiven him, and they had shared more than one kiss in that quiet spot in the woods. But there had been no more words or promises, just the acceptance that they loved and needed each other desperately. But that didn't mean that they had a relationship still. They needed time to rebuild the lost trust, and Legolas needed to convince Elladan that his doubts had been nothing but a consequence of his own insecurity.

If only he could stay in Imladris for a longer time! But that was not possible. Belegorn had come to take him back, and Legolas had to heed to his father's summons. He was certain that Elladan would do the same in his case. They had both been raised as sons of great elf lord, and knew that duty should be placed over personal issues. More so, Legolas' family had been mourning his death. He ought to go back, at least for a while.

Legolas wished he could ask Elladan to come with him. Maybe even Elrohir would ride to Mirkwood, if only to make sure his brother made it safely through the woods. But riding to Mirkwood was not possible. Belegorn would never allow it, and Legolas didn't want his brother and his lover to have another fight. Things were bad enough without him adding to the tension, and Legolas didn't want to think of what would happen once they arrived in Mirkwood and Belegorn told their father that he had taken Elrond's son as lover.

Shaking his head, Legolas tried to push these grim thoughts out of his mind. He had so little time to make things better with Elladan that he'd better lighten up a bit. He wasn't sure how many days they had left. After last night's escapade it was very possible that they would leave Imladris this very same day.

Taking a deep breath, Legolas knocked lightly at the door of his lover's bedroom.

"Elladan?" he called softly.

There was no answer, and for a moment Legolas wondered if his lover was already having breakfast with Glorfindel. He was about open the door and see for himself when a voice answered him.

"Come in, Legolas."

Legolas opened the door and peered inside, frowning. The room was dark, the shades effectively leaving the morning light outside. Elladan was sitting on his bed, fully dressed, his long hair loose around his shoulders. He looked... sad.

"Elladan, are you alright?" Legolas asked softly, coming closer.

Elladan looked up at him, and then nodded slowly, reaching for him until his arms were around Legolas' waist, the dark head resting against his stomach. Legolas stroked his lover's soft hair, wishing he knew how to help Elladan out of this strange mood.

"Do you wish me to braid your hair?" Legolas asked after a while. Elladan didn't answer at first, and Legolas could feel him sigh softly.

"Elladan, what is wrong?" Legolas said, gently withdrawing from Elladan's arms and kneeling in front of his lover.

"Nothing is wrong, beloved," Elladan said softly, a sad smile on his lips. "I am just tired after last night's... I am fine."

Legolas sighed, cupping Elladan's face in his hand and peering into his eyes. Elladan was just too quiet, too calm. It scared Legolas to see his lover like this, because he knew it to be his doing. The fire seemed gone from the gray eyes, leaving only a ghost of the storm that had enthralled Legolas since the first time he had met Elladan in Mirkwood.

"If this is because..."

"Not your fault, Legolas," Elladan cut him off softly.

"Then why do I feel as if I have done this to you?" Legolas exclaimed, unable to hold back his fear and frustration anymore. "Elladan, please, I will do whatever you wish..."

Again Elladan cut him off, this time kissing him on the lips. Legolas melted in his lover's embrace, desperately needing to feel that everything would be all right, and that Elladan still loved him.

//I will not survive this separation...//

Elladan stood, slowly dragging Legolas up to his feet, not letting him go. The kiss seemed to have no end and Legolas started to feel lightheaded. But he didn't care. As long as Elladan held him like this everything would be all right.

"Never doubt me like that again, Legolas," Elladan whispered against his lips when the kiss ended. Another kiss followed before Legolas could do more than nod, and soon he found himself securely wrapped in a possessive embrace. Legolas surrendered, making no question, not even a small attempt to fight for some semblance of control. He was Elladan's, always would be, and there was no better place for him than his lover's arms.

"I would never betray you," Elladan continued, his kisses not giving Legolas the chance to forming a coherent thought. Not with his lover's hands roaming all over his body and with those maddening lips making their way down Legolas' throat. "I love you, Legolas," Elladan whispered in his ear, teasing him with his tongue, arms keeping him firmly in place, without the slightest possibility to escape. Not that he wanted to. Legolas was willingly trapped in the spell Elladan was weaving around him, lost already in the now stormy gray eyes, the world around him fading.

"My Legolas..."

Elladan undid Legolas' tunic, undressing him and taking it off and kissing every spot of skin that came to sight. Legolas trembled, unable to do nothing but moan softly and cling to his lover.

"Elladan..."

"Mine..."

"Yours, always..."

Elladan's tongue invaded Legolas' mouth once more, slowly steering him towards the bed. Legolas was barely aware of anything but his lover's closeness, his knees giving way even before Elladan began to push him onto the bed.

He was naked now, floating in a sea of bliss, his whole being focused on the hands undressing him, touching him, and making him tremble with passion. Elladan quickly got rid of his own clothes, and Legolas gasped at the sight of the muscular body, craving for the closeness. Elladan smiled softly and lay beside him, claimed his very soul in a new kiss. There was a new urgency in his lover's touch, in his lover's lips, that made Legolas mad with desire. His body was on fire, but he had no control over his actions while his lover's eyes held him in thrall.

"So beautiful..." Elladan whispered, running a hand down Legolas' chest, brushing his nipples, teasing him slowly. There was a trace of sadness in Elladan's eyes, though, but before Legolas could ask, could even start to form a thought, Elladan started a new assault on his senses.

It was more than Legolas could bear, and he thrashed on the bed, his body screaming for release, knowing that he had to wait, but that his lover would not deny him. Elladan took his time, teasing him further, and then took Legolas in his mouth, working him until he came, calling for his lover.

The world around him faded once more, and Legolas sank gratefully into the sea of bliss that finally claimed him. He was lost to the outside world, but he was safe because his lover was there with him. He wanted to pleasure Elladan, to make his lover feel the same bliss that clouded his mind and made him tremble even now. But his lips didn't obey him.

"You are my life, Legolas," Elladan said softly, brushing damp hair off his forehead. "I have never before felt something like this, and it terrifies me to know that you have such power over me. You could destroy me, Legolas."

"Never!" Anguish rose in Legolas' chest, seeing the pain still lingering in Elladan's eyes. He would never forgive himself for this.

"I mean not to say that you would do it on purpose, my love," Elladan continued, stroking his cheeks, his hair, planting small kisses on Legolas' brow and lips.

"I just know not how to live without you, and for good or bad my heart is in your keeping. My soul is yours, Legolas, for you to do as you wish."

"Then bind yourself to me," Legolas said suddenly. "Be completely mine and allow me to take care of your heart and your soul."

"Be completely yours... I am yours already, my heart."

"Then do as I ask, love," Legolas said urgently. "We need no witnesses, nor wait more time. I want this..."

Legolas trailed off, paling when he realized that maybe Elladan was not ready.

"But I understand if you..."

"I want it, Legolas," Elladan said softly. "I have never wanted anything so much in all my life. But why are you asking this of me all of a sudden? This is something serious. This bond cannot be undone. Are you ready for it?"

"I am asking you for it."

"You are so young. My heart wants to say yes, and throw away all caution. No telling our sires, no waiting for a year. Just take the vows now with Elbereth as witness. But what will happen next? Your father will never approve. Mine will be angry that we did not tell him, but I am certain he will welcome you into the family. Belegorn will hate me forever. I could care less, but he is your brother." Tears came to Legolas' eyes, but he swallowed them and took Elladan's hand in his.

"I care not what my father or Belegorn says. I know what I want! I almost lost you last night, Elladan. My foolishness and doubts almost drove you away."

"You need not bind yourself to me to keep me close," Elladan said softly, brushing Legolas's tears with his fingers. "Please do not cry. I am not denying you. I am just trying to protect you. What happened yesterday was frightening, and..."

"You do not want me," Legolas whispered.

"That is not so..."

"Then stop trying to protect me!" Legolas snapped. "Stop talking about my well-being while you break my heart! If you do not want me just send me away and..."

His tirade was stopped when Elladan kissed him, crushing Legolas in his arms. He resisted at first, trying to move away, while tears of anger still rolled down his cheeks. But Elladan didn't let go, speaking soft words of love and asking forgiveness until Legolas finally calmed.

"I love you, Legolas," Elladan said between kisses. "We will do this. I want to bind my soul to yours. I want to take you as my mate, and be yours until Arda comes to an end."

"Elladan..."

They said their vows, with only Elbereth as their witness, and then they kissed, joining their bodies as well as their souls. Nobody disturbed them; everyone in the house was preoccupied with their own affairs. Erestor and Elrohir were talking quietly, waiting for Elrond to finish his conference with Belegorn. Glorfindel was still with Arwen, hoping that they were well. Elrond was talking to Belegorn about the need to confront the growing evil. The house was quiet when Legolas and Elladan became as one, sharing their hearts and bodies freely, oblivious for now to the storm that would be unleashed when their sires learned what they had done.

* * *

Elrohir shifted in his seat impatiently, wondering how much longer the conversation between his father and Belegorn was going to take. Erestor had left, needing to take care of his usual duties, and Elrohir was finding it difficult to wait with no one to talk to. He stood, and started pacing along the length of the hall, eyes darting to the door of his father's study from time to time. He wished he could see through the thick wooden frame, or at least will his father to acknowledge his presence and come out.

But that only worked with Elladan...

Elrohir wondered if his twin was all right. At least Belegorn was in the study and not somewhere in the house, causing more trouble. Elrohir disliked Legolas' brother with all his heart, and wished the Mirkwood prince would leave Imladris as soon as possible. The problem with this was that Legolas would have to leave too, and Elladan would suffer.

Or follow Legolas to Mirkwood...

Not this time. Elrohir was not going to allow Elladan to rush after Legolas and madly gallop into that accursed forest just to get hurt again. Even if he had to tie his brother to a tree, he would force Elladan to stay. Even if his twin hated him for this...

//I am deceiving myself. I know well that I will go with him in the end...//

Sighing softly, Elrohir reached for his brother, trying to determine Elladan's state of mind without disturbing him.

Elrohir gasped when a sudden surge of conflicted emotions flooded his mind. Something was going on, and Elrohir was not certain if it was good or bad. All he knew was that it was related to Legolas, and that it was affecting Elladan enough. Elrohir was about to rush to his twin's bedroom, not caring about interrupting him and Legolas, when the heavy oak door finally opened and Belegorn came out of Elrond's study.

Belegorn's expression hardened as soon as he saw Elrohir, his blue eyes cold as steel. Elrohir held the prince's gaze, unwilling to refrain from showing his displeasure with the prince's presence in his home. Belegorn stared at him, and he seemed about to say something when Elrond came out.

"Elrohir?" Elrond's voice was calm, but Elrohir could feel his father's eyes scrutinizing him for any sign that he was about to collapse. Sometimes Elrond worried too much.

"I was waiting for you, papa," Elrohir said, approaching his father. "There are some things we need to speak about."

Elrond nodded and turned to look at Belegorn. "We will continue our conversation after luncheon. I will make the arrangements so you can leave with the party going to Lrien."

Belegorn nodded. "I am grateful for your understanding, master Elrond. Now if you would excuse me." The blond elf glanced at him briefly before bowing slightly and leaving the hall.

"So they are leaving tomorrow."

"Yes. It will be safer for both parties to go together part of the way. They will part ways once they have crossed the mountains, probably near the carrock."

"Elladan will not take this well..."

"I know," Elrond said, gesturing for Elrohir to follow him inside the study. Once they were sitting comfortably, Elrond spoke again.

"I am concerned about your brother's reaction. Thranduil wants his youngest son back home, and I am afraid that Legolas has to heed to his father's summons. I mean not to imply that he and your brother have to part ways, but for now he should go to his family. They have mourned Legolas' supposed death. They have the right to see for themselves that he is indeed alive."

"What will happen to Legolas if Belegorn tells Thranduil about his relationship with Elladan? How much does Thranduil already know?"

"Thranduil knows nothing," Elrond said quietly. "Halmir came directly to Belegorn. What worries me is the fact that Mithlon is in Esgaroth. Belegorn has assured me that he will ban Mithlon from his father's realm."

"Belegorn might still tell his father," Elrohir said uneasily. "I am worried, papa. If Legolas leaves with Belegorn, Elladan might follow him."

"We must not allow that to happen," Elrond said seriously. "I am certain that Belegorn will send guards to stop your brother."

"He would not dare!"

Maybe he should ride with Elladan to Mirkwood...

"He would," Elrond said, eyeing him suspiciously. "And that is why we must not allow that to happen, Elrohir. Your brother will have to understand and stay in Imladris for now."

Elrohir nodded, trying to conceal his inner thoughts. He understood the need for caution, and he knew that Elrond was right and that it might be better to wait. But Elrohir also knew that Elladan would follow Legolas, and that Elrohir would follow his twin.

Again, Elrohir felt the urge to go to his brother's bedroom, but when he checked on Elladan, he found his brother sleeping peacefully. It would be better not to disturb Elladan for now. Elrohir turned to his father, remembering what had brought him here in the first place.

"Papa... There is something we need to speak about. Erestor told me that you were displeased to find out about us by accident. I know we should have told you. I have no excuse. I am sorry, papa."

"I like to think that my sons still need me enough to make me part of their lives, even if they are old enough to make their own decisions. But there has been so much sorrow and pain in this house, that I am glad you have found someone to love."

Elrohir felt a pang of guilt at his father's words and stood, coming closer and kneeling beside Elrond's chair.

"I am sorry, papa. Please forgive me..."

"You are forgiven," Elrond said, smoothing Elrohir's hair lovingly. "I am pleased to see you happy. Love is a wonderful thing, Elrohir, and it should be treasured. Especially by those of us who have other responsibilities to attend, and because of that have little choice on the matter."

"You are speaking of Elladan and Legolas?" Elrohir enquired softly. "Or are you speaking of you and mama? Tell me, papa, please. Did you find love at mama's side?"

Elrond paled slightly, but his voice never wavered.

"I loved your mother, Elrohir. But it was not the kind of love your brother feels for Legolas, or the one you feel for my dear friend. It was a different kind of love, less passionate, but equally binding. We were one as long as your mother stayed on Middle-earth."

"But not anymore," Elrohir said softly. "They say that marriage can be seen in an elf's eyes, and I am not certain of what I see in your eyes, papa. Is it different for us, Half-elves? Are we more similar to Men who take more than one mate?"

"Why do you speak those words, Elrohir?" Elrond asked, his eyes dark with concern. Elrohir stood, scrutinizing his father's face and sighing softly when he realized that Elrond was not wearing Celebran's ring anymore.

"Because I saw you kissing Glorfindel in the garden."

* * *

The air left his lungs, and for a moment Elrond just stared at his younger son, unable to speak or move. Elrohir had seen him kissing Glorfindel in the garden. When? How? Not last night, but maybe a few days ago. Elrond remembered now, and with a start he realized that Elrohir had been hurt, twice, after that night...

//Oh Elbereth! Has Elrohir tried to... No, it was an accident the first time, and the second time... Elrohir was wounded in battle. Does Elladan know? Surely he does...//

"Papa?"

Elrond looked at his son and tried to speak, but found his throat was painfully dry. Finally the need for air made him gasp and sag against the backrest.

"Are you all right?" Elrohir came closer, concern darkening his features.

Elrond nodded.

"I should have spoken before, my son," he said slowly, his voice hoarse. "Here I am, reprimanding you for something I have done as well. But no, it is not the same, because I am still wedded to your mother."

"Are you, papa?" Elrohir asked, standing tall again, his voice amazingly calm.

His son's calm demeanor did not fool Elrond. He had learned to read the pain under the cool mask Elrohir managed to pull out sometimes, especially when things hurt deeply.

"You are not wearing a wedding band anymore," Elrohir continued, "And your eyes... I cannot see mama in your eyes. I can see no love for her. How could you, papa? What happened between mama and you? Did she leave because of..."

"NO!" Elrond had not mean to raise his voice, but he couldn't allow his son to think him capable of such treason. Elrond's life with Celebran had been good, at least in the first years, before duty and the passage of time had separated them.

"I was never unfaithful to your mother while she was on Middle-earth," Elrond said softly. "I loved her, Elrohir, but our marriage had ended long before she sailed West. We were nothing but friends by then, and our bond, though unbreakable, was more one of duty than one of love."

As they drifted apart, Celebran had taken to visit her mother for long periods, first with the twins and Arwen, and then alone. Until the day when Celebran's escort had been attacked by a band of Orcs, and she had been taken and tortured by those foul beasts. The joy of life had left her. Elrond had missed his wife sorely when she had left Middle-earth, but their marriage had been nothing but a mere formality by then.

Elrohir just looked at him, his eyes brimming with tears. Elrond stood. He wanted to soothe his son, to reach for him and hold him close. But he dared not. He was not certain if his gesture would be welcomed.

"When?" Elrohir asked hoarsely, swallowing hard.

"Shortly after you and Elladan came back from Mirkwood."

"With Glorfindel..."

Elrond nodded and Elrohir closed his eyes, paling even more. Alarmed, Elrond reached for him, but Elrohir brushed his hands away. Elrond sighed, but didn't move back, determined to stay close as long as his son looked as if he would faint at any moment.

"What can I say, my son, to make you understand? It pains me to see you so upset..."

"Ten years, papa," Elrohir said, looking at him with red-rimmed eyes. "Ten years is but a moment in life. I could understand if mama had left centuries ago. But only ten years have transpired since she left us. You say your marriage was nothing more than formality when she left. Was this the reason she sailed West then? That you were not her husband anymore?"

It was turning all wrong, worse than it had been with Elladan, and Elrond found himself unable to say the words that would soothe Elrohir's pain. Elrond could feel his son slipping from him, and knew that if he allowed this to happen he might lose Elrohir forever. In any way his son chose to stay away from him. Elrond could not allow that to happen. He had to risk it all...

"We still cared for each other, Elrohir," he said softly. "But we were friends and not lovers anymore. Your mother was a wonderful companion, even when passion died between us. She saved me from despair. She accepted a husband who was no more than an empty husk, and she gave me love and companionship. I was able to love again, and that was your mother's doing."

"What are you speaking about, papa?" Elrohir's face had turned impossibly pale now, and his voice was a mere whisper. Elrond reached for him, gently leading his son to a seat.

"I am speaking about the one I loved before I married Celebran," Elrond said gently, sitting beside his son. "I have held these things from you for too long, my son. If you are going to judge me, I want you to know all what happened."

"Was it... Glorfindel?"

Elrond closed his eyes briefly.

"No, my son," he said slowly. "It was not Glorfindel, though he was witness to all that happened then. It was Ereinion, Gil-galad."

Elrohir's eyes widened, and for a moment Elrond feared his son would bolt out of the room. He moved a hand, undecided. He didn't want Elrohir to shove his hand away.

"Elrohir..."   
"I am listening," Elrohir said after taking a deep breath.

Elrond nodded, praying to the Valar for guidance. Elrohir looked slightly calmer, but he was still pale and his eyes were now laden with sorrow. Elrond reached for his son's hand and was relieved when Elrohir didn't pull away.

"Thank you," Elrond whispered before releasing him.

"It all began at the end of the First Age. As you already know, I had a twin, Elros. We were really close, though not as close as you and Elladan. Elros chose to be a part of the race of Men, and after that..."

Elrond poured his tale slowly, going through events well known to Elrohir, and others his son had never heard about. He told Elrohir about those first days away from his brother, about the nights when Elrond wondered if he had made the right choice, so lonely he felt. Then came the years of helping Gil-galad fight the evil, the fall of Eregion and the making of the rings. But Elrond didn't linger on the historical aspects but on the more personal ones, trying his son to understand how his friendship with Gil-galad evolved into a love he had not foreseen.

Elrohir listened to this in silence, never asking questions, the effect the tale was having on him showing only on his pale face. Elrond told his son about the first time he saw Celebran, and how he had felt drawn to her, though his heart was laden with immeasurable grief. How she had managed to soothe his soul and help him heal. Elrond could feel Elrohir slowly calming down, the pain in his eyes lessening.

"Your mother and I shared everything, and for a while we were happy. I have asked myself many times if it was my inability to love her in a different way that caused her leaving. I have blamed myself uncountable times. But believe me when I tell you that it was not my will to hurt her, ever. Our love turned into something else, and that was not enough to keep your mother here."

"What about Glorfindel?" Elrohir asked. "Do you love him enough? Were you ever able to let go of Gil-galad's memory? Even if I do not like this, I care for Glorfindel and I would not have him suffer..."

"I love Glorfindel," Elrond said quietly. "I never realized before, but I love him and need him at my side. That will not change, Elrohir."

"But you are bonded to mama," Elrohir said softly. "That will not change either, unless she chooses to go to Mandos and forsake her life until the end of Time. Is that so, papa? Has mama died and is now her soul in Mandos' care?"

"No, my son," Elrond said, sliding an arm around Elrohir's shoulders and drawing him closer. He could feel his son trembling again.

//Ai, Celebran, if you had chosen to stay... Even if that had meant never knowing of Glorfindel's love, I would have given it all if that meant our children's happiness. Especially Elrohir, who was so close to you...//

"Celebran is in Aman. I would know if she had forsaken her life."

//Though I can't know if she is really waiting for us...//

Elrohir let out a shaky breath and rested his head on Elrond's shoulder. He kissed the dark head lightly and started stroking his son's hair in a familiar motion, relieved that Elrohir had not insisted on getting an answer to his question about Gil-galad. Elrond loved Glorfindel, he was certain of that. But he knew not anymore if he would be able to let go of Ereinion, if they ever met again...


	5. Confessions 25-30

Belegorn entered his room, hoping to find some peace until Legolas came back from breakfast. He needed to think and make up his mind about many things. He was in Imladris in his father's stead, and that made these decisions more difficult. He could not fail his father.

He sat on an armchair near the window, taking a moment to look at the beauty of the vale from his vantage point. Even though the first chills of Iavas could be felt east of the Misty Mountains, Belegorn could feel but a light breeze caressing his face. It was Iavas in Imladris too, but the changes were milder.

Closing his eyes, Belegorn let his mind drift for a moment, resting, and then he started to sort out his thoughts. First of all, he had to take Legolas back to Mirkwood, and for what he had seen, that would be a complicated task. Legolas had changed to the point of giving no thought to honor and duty. The little fool was probably under some spell that blasted Elladan had woven around him. After all, Master Elrond was not only a renowned healer, but it was also said that he bore one of the rings of power.

Belegorn had never gotten a confirmation from Thranduil on this matter, but there was no way that Elrond could keep a place like Imladris without one of those rings. Unless he practiced some kind of sorcery... Belegorn wondered if he should reconsider, again, his opinion on the lord of Imladris. Elrond Peredhil was a Golod, after all. It would be only natural that his sons knew of sorcery and enchantments. But what if Legolas had just fallen for Elladan's looks? What if the little fool had been tainted with unnatural desires by his contact with the Golodhrim? Legolas had spent a great deal of time with them when that swine Elladan had been wounded in the woods.

Save for Lady Arwen, this was a house without women. Belegorn was aware that Lady Celebran had sailed West after being tortured by a pack of Orcs. But what about Glorfindel and Erestor? It was obvious that they lived in the house, and Belegorn had seen no wives around. The same could be said about Elrohir, who was old enough to be married. Belegorn was not surprised that they condoned Elladan's behavior.

Either way, Legolas would come home with him, and Belegorn would make sure that his brother never fell for these perversions again. Legolas was young, and there was still time for him to return to the right path and marry an elf maiden. Belegorn would not tell his father about this. There was no need. He would talk to Legolas, and assure him that nothing would happen once they arrived home. Belegorn was determined to protect his brother and help him go back to a normal life.

//I will talk to him as soon as he comes back from breakfast...//

With that settled, Belegorn focused on the next problem at hand. Master Elrond had been explicit about his wish to form some sort of alliance with Mirkwood. Belegorn was aware that this alliance was necessary, but at the same time he could not allow the proud Golodhrim to think that his father was unable to defend his land. Belegorn was certain that even if Elrond had good intentions, his people had other ideas and would look at this as an opportunity to mess in Mirkwood's decisions and policies, as the High King had done in the past with the elven kingdoms outside his realm.

Elrond seemed to be different, though Belegorn was determined not to tell this to his father. He suspected that Thranduil knew, but that the rift between the Sindar and the Golodhrim was too wide and too ancient to be easily healed. It would be worse now if Thranduil ever heard about Legolas' involvement with Elladan, and that was one of the reasons why Belegorn wanted to stay quiet about this. He could not allow the possibility of cooperation between both realms to be hindered by Elladan's dishonorable behavior.

The big flaw in Belegorn's reasoning was that he could not lie to his father. But it would not be a lie if Legolas saw reason and cut off this perversion. Belegorn frowned. His brother was only thinking about himself and not about Mirkwood. Elladan was Elrond's heir, and if there was going to be any possible cooperation, Belegorn might have to deal with the older twin. Already they could not stand the sight of the other... But duty had to come first. That was what his father had always taught him. Legolas would have to understand and behave like a prince of Mirkwood and not as a spoiled elf brat.

Satisfied with the solutions he had found, Belegorn opened his eyes and stood. It was time to look for his brother. He was about to leave the bedroom when a knock at the door stalled him.

"Come in," he said.

The door opened slowly and Halmir stepped into the room, looking scared. This was starting to be common, Belegorn mused. He didn't even want to think what had Legolas done this time.

"My lord... Prince Legolas is not in his bedroom," Halmir started to say.

"Where is he, then?"

Probably walking hand in hand with Elladan through the garden, Belegorn's mind supplied. He had to take Legolas away from Imladris now.

"I know not, my lord," Halmir said, flinching when Belegorn's eyes widened in anger.

"I have searched for him through all the place, my lord. I have asked questions too. I think that he might be in Lord Elladan's bedroom."

Belegorn clenched his fists, willing himself not to storm out of the bedroom and find Legolas, grab his braids and drag him home on foot. He had to stay calm. After all, he already knew that Legolas and Elladan were lovers.

//But it is not the same to know they are probably engaged in some sort of perversion while I am here! I will kill that swine! I will...//

Taking a deep breath, Belegorn managed to calm himself enough to speak.

"Go to lord Elladan's room and fetch Legolas for me, Halmir," Belegorn said coldly. "Tell my brother that I demand he comes here, and that we will be leaving today."

Halmir left immediately. As soon as the door was closed, Belegorn stamped his fist against the bedpost, anger rolling out of him in waves. How could Legolas defy him like this? That Elladan would bed Legolas while Belegorn was still under their roof did not surprise him. But Legolas had lost all sense!

Belegorn waited in his bedroom until a knock at the door made him open the door, unable to contain his anger anymore. What he saw made him furious. There was Legolas, pale and with his hair loose. But the little fool was not alone. Elladan was with him!

"I will talk to my brother alone," Belegorn said coldly. "This is a matter of family, and you have not earned the privilege to be called that."

"You..." Elladan advanced on Belegorn, but Legolas stepped between the two, his eyes pleading.

"Don't," he whispered.

"I will not have him mistreat you, Legolas," Elladan said, his eyes looking at Belegorn with equal measure of defiance and anger.

"Let me talk to him," Legolas pleaded.

"Stop dishonoring yourself, Legolas!" Belegorn exclaimed. "We do not beg to the Golodhrim. We are the Princes of Mirkwood, and our forefathers are not tainted with the Noldorin power lust! We are not responsible for bringing death and evil to Middle-earth!"

"No," Elladan said darkly. "Your pride is enough to kill your people without the Noldor having a part in it. You are not even able to guard your borders properly!"

"Stop!" Legolas screamed. "Please stop!"

"We are leaving tonight, Legolas," Belegorn said, and it was all he could do not to hit Elladan. He had agreed to keep things as calm as possible, but surely Master Elrond didn't expect him to stand Elladan's arrogance! "Legolas is not leaving," Elladan said, taking Legolas by an arm and placing himself in front of Belegorn. It was unbelievable!

"Who are you to decide on this?" Belegorn demanded.

"We are bonded, Belegorn!" Legolas exclaimed. "Elladan is my mate now. We said our vows. Our souls are one forever!"

"WHAT?" Belegorn could not believe what he had just heard. He stepped forward, not paying mind to Elladan's menacing presence, and looked into his brother's eyes. The proof was there, imprinted in the little fool's eyes. The taint was there...

"We are bonded," Elladan confirmed, placing an arm around Legolas' shoulders. "You are free to leave Imladris today, but Legolas is not leaving with you."

"What is the meaning of this?"

The three elves turned around when they heard Elrond's voice. The lord of Imladris was standing there, with a shocked Elrohir beside him.

"Explain yourselves," Elrond demanded in a low voice, gesturing for them to come into Legolas' bedroom. They all followed. Once they were inside Elrohir closed the door and stood there, his eyes fixed on Elladan.

Elrond took a seat in an armchair, and looked from Elladan to Legolas.

"I am listening."

* * *

Elladan looked at his twin and grimaced at the shocked expression on the pale face. Elrohir looked hurt, and so sad that it made Elladan wonder if something else had happened to his twin. Elladan was aware that he had excluded his father and siblings from one of the most important moments in his life, but the pain in his twin's eyes was just too deep. Something seemed to be amiss. Elladan wished they were alone so he could embrace his brother and make sure that nothing else had happened.

But it was not possible now, so Elladan wrenched his eyes from his twin and turned his attention back to his father. Elrond was sitting in Elladan's favorite armchair, and he could read nothing from his father's stern countenance. The fact that Belegorn and Elrohir were also in the room was making Elladan feel uncomfortable. He glanced at Legolas, who was silent and trembling like a leaf. Elladan squeezed his lover's hand reassuringly and then started to speak.

"Legolas and I took the vows this morning," he said. "We are aware that there was no betrothal announcement, and that we didn't wait a year to take the vows, as is the custom in the land. But we were ready, and we called Elbereth as our witness. We are wed now."

"Elbereth would never give her blessing to such perversion!" Belegorn exclaimed. "This is but a mockery of the blessed rites!"

"Mind your tongue or I will teach you manners!" Elladan said, clenching his fists to prevent himself from doing something unforgivable. Not only was Elrond there, but also Belegorn was Legolas' brother. They were kin now, unfortunately. "Stop this, you two," Elrond said firmly. "There is no point on arguing about the binding. Elladan and Legolas have taken the vows, so they are wed. There are more pressing issues to discuss now. One is a personal matter, and I shall speak with my son later, as I suppose Legolas and his parents will do when the time comes. The other issue is related to the fact that King Thranduil is expecting Legolas to go back to Mirkwood as soon as possible."

"My brother will have to come with me, Master Elrond," Belegorn said. "In Mirkwood we do not accept bindings between males. I mean no disrespect, but my father will never accept this. Legolas will have to wed an elf maiden, as is our custom and his duty as Prince of Mirkwood."

Elladan glared at Belegorn, and he was about to say something when Legolas made a strangled sound. The younger elf was hugging himself, and looked at his brother with pleading eyes. Elladan swore silenltly, moving closer and placing an arm around his mate's shoulders. "Nobody will take you from Imladris, Legolas," Elladan said softly. "This is your home now. Your father will have to understand that we are wed, and that you are not free to wed an elf maiden anymore."

"Legolas' home is in Mirkwood!" Belegorn said. "You cannot decide for my brother. Say something, Legolas! Are you so lost that you allow... him to decide on your life? Even if you have... wedded him, there is no reason for you to stay in Imladris."

"That is something Legolas and Elladan will have to decide," Elrond stated. "But you have said that your father will never accept their union. They are welcome to stay in Imladris."

"Thank you, Master Elrond," Legolas said. "Allow me to apologize for my behavior in the last hours. I have no right to disturb your house's peace. Nor has my brother."

Belegorn opened his mouth to speak, but a stern look from Elrond silenced him.

"Life is not always calm, Legolas," Elrond said, turning to the younger elf. "We all have been young, and loved, and done rash things because of that. What is important now is that you and Elladan realize that this is a serious commitment you have taken."

"We are aware of that, papa," Elladan said seriously. "We know that this has been unexpected, and that we cannot claim that we planned to bind ourselves this precise morning. But Legolas and I wanted this. We have no doubts about what we have done. Thank you for understanding..."

Elrond nodded, his gaze softening, and then turned to Belegorn.

"What say, you, Belegorn? Will you accept what your brother has done?"

"It is not I who has to accept this," Belegorn said uneasily. "I need to speak to my brother, Master Elrond. As you said this is something serious, and even though I do not approve, I wish to understand my brother's actions." "I agree," Elrond said, standing. "Elladan..."

Elladan looked at Legolas, trying to decide if it was wise to leave the two brothers alone. The last time Legolas and Belegorn had spoken about this...

Legolas looked at him, silently asking for his trust. Elladan nodded slowly. He had to trust Legolas or this would never work. Elrond was right. This was serious; a commitment for life, and Elladan wanted it. It was just difficult to let go of Legolas, knowing that once they were gone Belegorn would try to convince the younger elf to leave with him.

"I will be waiting for you, beloved," Elladan said, letting go of Legolas and following his father and Elrohir out of the bedroom.

"Let us go to my study," Elrond said. "You too, Elrohir, please," he added when the younger twin made to leave them alone. Elrohir nodded silently and walked with them in silence.

As they walked down the corridor, Elladan took the chance to look at his twin. Elrohir looked pale, almost as if he were still sick. His twin had been silent all the time they had been in Legolas' bedroom, and now he seemed lost in thought. Elrond turned suddenly to look at Elladan, and he caught his father's concerned gaze. Something was wrong with Elrohir.

They were about to reach Elrond's study when they crossed Glorfindel's path. Elladan didn't fail to notice the tension radiating both from Elrond and Elrohir. Apparently the Elda noticed it too, because he stopped and looked at them, confusion plain on his face. "My lord... Is something wrong?"

"I need to talk to you, Glorfindel," Elrohir said all of a sudden.

Glorfindel paled slightly. Whatever he had seen in Elrohir's eyes had been enough to unsettle the otherwise collected Elda. "Of course, Elrohir," Glorfindel said softly. Elrond looked as if some terrible doom was about to fall on him, and suddenly Elladan understood. Elrohir knew! But how? Elladan turned to his brother and gray eyes, so alike his own, looked back at him. The pain and confusion in his twin's eyes was more than Elladan could bear.

"Elrohir..."

"I will be all right, brother," Elrohir said calmly. "I just need to have a word with Glorfindel. There are some things that have been going on, and it seems I am bound to find about them instead of being told by my family."

"Elrohir, please..." The strain of the situation was clear in Elrond's voice.

"There is no need to worry, papa," Elrohir said, his gaze softening. "I will see you later, Elladan."

Elladan nodded mutely, watching his brother leave with Glorfindel. He was torn between the urge to follow his brother and make things right, and return to Legolas and see if his lover was all right. But the decision was made for him when Elrond led him into his study.

"He knows. How did this happen, papa?"

"He saw Glorfindel and I kissing in the garden," Elrond said quietly. "It was the night before you two left the vale and Elrohir fell from his horse."

"But that was three days ago!" Elladan exclaimed. "Why didn't Elrohir say anything before?"

Why hadn't his brother said anything to him?

"I know not, Elladan. I failed to ask when I realized that your brother had been hurt twice after that."

"By Elbereth!" It was Elladan who paled now. It could not be! Elrohir couldn't have tried to...

"Calm yourself," Elrond said quietly, grabbing his arm and leading him to a chair. Elladan was grateful because his knees had suddenly turned weak.

"I don't think that he actually tried to harm himself," Elrond said. "You were there, Elladan. You would have realized if something had been amiss with your brother."

Elladan nodded, his mind frantically going through the events of that morning when he and Elrohir had raced through the vale. Had Elrohir looked sad? Maybe a bit, but Elladan could not be certain. Since the day when their mother had left Middle-earth, Elrohir sometimes had this melancholy air around him. Elladan would try to cheer him up without addressing the issue directly. He had succeeded that morning, or at least he thought he had. Elrohir had been more than willing to race with him.

"We need to talk, my son," Elrond said quietly. "I understand that you wish you were either with your brother or Legolas, but they both need to go through these conversations alone."

Elladan took a deep breath and nodded.

"I just fear..."

"That Belegorn will convince Legolas to leave with him?" Elrond finished for him.

Elladan nodded.

"I know I should not feel like this, papa. I do trust him. It is just that I almost lost him last night."

"Legolas followed you..."

"I almost sent him away," Elladan said.

Elrond frowned, regarding him with a worried expression on his face.

"Why did you take the vows, Elladan?"

"Because I want to be with him..."

"That is clear to me," his father said. "You know that is not what I am asking."

"Legolas wanted to do it," Elladan admitted. "I could not deny him. I tried to dissuade him. I thought he might be asking me this out of fear of losing me." "But you accepted in the end," Elrond stated quietly. "Are you certain that Legolas is ready for this?"

"I am certain," Elladan said, looking at his father seriously. "Legolas is young, but he is no child anymore. I know he loves me."

"Then you must learn to trust him."

"I know..."

Elrond's gaze softened, and he placed a hand on Elladan's shoulder.

"I saw the love in his eyes, Elladan, but I also saw something that was not there before. Legolas will not allow Belegorn to influence him again."

"Thank you, papa," Elladan said. "I needed to speak with you about this. I have never felt like this before, and sometimes... sometimes it almost scares me. Was it like this when you married mama? Or maybe I should speak about the High King?" he added, sighing.

"I was afraid when I wed your mother," his father said. "I had loved once, as you already know. I was afraid to risk my heart again. But it was worthwhile. You and Legolas will have no easy path, but if your love is strong, and I know it is, you will stay together."

"King Thranduil will never understand," Elladan said. "I wish I could spare Legolas the pain of rejection from his family..."

"Thranduil will not accept your union easily," Elrond agreed. "But Legolas is his son and Thranduil loves him. You have time, Elladan. Have faith. If Elbereth has blessed this union, she will not desert you."

* * *

Glorfindel followed Elrohir to the Hall of Fire. It was empty, as it usually was during the day. At night Lindir and other elves would come to tell tales and sing songs, and spend some time speaking about the events of the day. But soon Lindir would be gone, leading the patrol accompanying Arwen to the Golden Wood, and the music would not be the same until the younger elf was back.

Why was his mind straying like this? Was it maybe because he would rather not think of the present? Or maybe it was because things between him and Elrohir might change forever after this conversation? Glorfindel struggled to focus, but his mind kept wandering to calmer moments when he had an unambiguous place in the house.

What was he now? Elrond's seneschal, of course. But what about his place in the family? What was he to Elrond's children now? Elrohir looked so tense, and so worn out, and Elrond had looked so desperate. Glorfindel shivered. His mere presence seemed to be breaking the peace of the house, the same it had happened ages ago when he came to Gil-galad's court.

//I know you love him, Glorfindel,// the king had said. //The look in your eyes when he is close is unmistakable. Stay away from Elrond. Guard him, but never come too close. Elrond is mine.//

There had been no anger in Gil-galad's words. Maybe a hint of jealousy, Glorfindel could not say. It had always been difficult for him to read the king's mood. So he had said nothing, but heeded to Gil-galad's warning. Not out of fear of what the king might do, but because Elrond had that same look whenever Gil-galad was close.

//Why did I allow myself to think that I could come between Elrond and Gil-galad? I should have been strong. The king will be reborn and Elrond will go back to him. I cannot blame him, but I know not if I will be able to bear this pain...//

"Glorfindel?"

Elrohir's soft voice shook Glorfindel out of his musings. The younger elf was looking at Glorfindel with sad eyes, apparently waiting for him to take a seat. Glorfindel looked around and chose a chair near the fire. He was feeling cold. Elrohir took a seat at his side.

"Are you all right?" Elrohir asked, unmasked concern darkening his features. Glorfindel knew that the younger twin would not lash out at him as Elladan had done, but he was also aware that Elrohir would not forgive him as fast as his brother, if he ever did.

"I am fine, Elrohir," Glorfindel said quietly. "Maybe a bit tired, but you need not to worry about me. You wanted to talk to me about something important."

Elrohir nodded. "You have already guessed, have you not?"

Glorfindel nodded.

"I am not here to judge you, Glorfindel," Elrohir said quietly. "Whatever objections I have to this, I have already told papa. I just want to understand why are you doing this? Papa is not only married, but there is another he had loved before. Glorfindel, you could be seriously hurt by this."

Glorfindel swallowed hard, trying to keep his composure. Elrohir was worried about him? And worse, Elrohir knew about Gil-galad? What had Elrond done? Had Elrohir's reaction been so alarming that Elrond had considered it necessary to burden Elrohir with all the truth?

"Elrohir..."

"Talk to me, Glorfindel," Elrohir said quietly. "You need not fear for me. I will not break. I am strong enough to withstand all this."

Glorfindel nodded slowly. "I love your father, Elrohir. I have no other explanation or excuse. I know Elrond is wed to your mother, and believe me, I meant not to usurp her place. I know that cannot be done. But I have loved your father for centuries, and I could not hide these feelings from him anymore."

"How long have you loved my father, Glorfindel?" Elrohir asked softly. "Since the day I saw him in Gil-galad's court. That day I knew that I was doomed to love someone who would never be mine. Your father was already in love with the king, though I could not know that yet."

"And you fell in love with him," Elrohir said. "You stayed at his side, aiding him as warrior and counselor. You stayed even when he married mama, and helped him raise us. How could you endure seeing him with Gil-galad and then with mama? If Erestor didn't love me..."

"Erestor loves you," Glorfindel said quietly. "Mine is a different situation, Elrohir. I have always known your father could never be mine. I was a fool, and allowed my feelings to take the better of me..."

"Love makes us fools in a way," Elrohir said listlessly. "But it is good to be a fool and hope that we will have our share of happiness and that death or evil will not take that love from us."

Glorfindel closed his eyes. Pain always ran deep for Elrohir, and it was not different now. The younger twin was apparently calm and collected, but Glorfindel knew him well enough to know that this hurt would not heal easily.

"That will not happen again, Elrohir," he said softly. Nobody is going to take your loved ones from you. Not even I."

Elrohir said nothing and just looked at him with haunted eyes.

"You cannot know that, Glorfindel. I know you have no intention of taking papa from us. I am more worried about what you have gotten yourself in. I am not happy with this, but I care for you. It is not only you..."

Glorfindel sighed softly.

"I know. The king... he will leave the Halls eventually."

"Ah?" Elrohir looked at him blankly for a moment and then nodded sadly. "Yes, there is also Gil-galad, but I was not speaking about him. Forgive me, Glorfindel, but that you and my father are lovers is not the only thing in my mind. Elladan and Legolas have taken the vows. They are mates now."

"What?" Glorfindel blinked, not trusting his own ears. Elladan and Legolas had bonded? When? How?

"They are bonded," Elrohir said softly. "They said the vows this morning, alone in Elladan's bedroom. I know not what caused this, but I am certain that they didn't stop to think of the consequences."

"That is obvious," Glorfindel agreed. "What did Elrond say?"

"He was not pleased," Elrohir shrugged. "It was done rashly and papa has always warned us to think things over, though maybe he doesn't value marriage bonds the same as I..."

Glorfindel sighed softly. He knew that it was not so and that even though Elrond had wedded Celebran out of duty, he had been faithful and determined to make her happy. Elrond had loved his wife, even though it had never been the all consuming passion the lord of Imladris had felt for Gil-galad.

"Papa has already accepted what they had done," Elrohir continued. "It is Thranduil's reaction that worries me."

"Does Belegorn know?"

"He does, and at first he still intended to take Legolas back with him. Belegorn said that his father would never accept this union. He even dared to question the validity of their vows."

Glorfindel frowned. "That cannot be done. Belegorn should know better."

"He said that their vows had been a mockery of the blessed rites. If this was because they were both male or because Elladan is a half-elf, I cannot say. Men are known to take more than one wife."

"Elladan is not a man," Glorfindel said quietly. "Not until the time for Elrond to leave Middle-earth comes, and you two make the choice."

Elrohir shrugged.

"Thranduil will have to accept it," Glorfindel continued. "Legolas is no longer a child. But this will bring trouble. Old pains and grudges cannot be washed away by a binding that one of the parts abhors."

Elrohir said nothing, his eyes fixed on the fire. To someone who didn't know him well it would appear that the younger twin was calm, but Glorfindel knew better. If only Erestor were here... Glorfindel was about to say something when his prayers were apparently heard. Erestor was coming into the hall of fire, concern darkening his features.

Elrohir looked up and stood, going to his lover's arms without a word. Glorfindel breathed a small sigh of relief and stood, knowing that it would be better if he left the lovers alone.

"Glorfindel, Elrond is waiting for you in his study," Erestor said softly. Elrohir tensed visibly at this, but didn't raise his head from Erestor's shoulder. Glorfindel sighed and looked away, slowly walking out of the hall. It had been enough pain for everyone. He felt trapped, unable to decide on the simplest matters and fulfill his usual role in Elrond's house. He had to get away. He had to leave Imladris and allow himself the luxury of a calm place to think. Maybe Cirdan would receive him in the Havens. Maybe while looking at the sea Glorfindel would find some peace.

* * *

Erestor held his lover close, stroking his hair and trying to give as much support as possibly by this simple gesture. Elrond had told him about the conversation with Elrohir, and about Elladan's and Legolas' binding. It had been brief, just a few words exchanged in the hallway while Elladan and Arwen stood by, waiting. Erestor had rushed in search of his lover, not caring if he interrupted the conversation with Glorfindel. Elrohir needed him.

"Take me some place away from here, Erestor," Elrohir whispered. "I need to get away and stop thinking of all that is happening. Papa loves Glorfindel, but he loves Gil-galad too. He even claims he loved mama. How can that be if his love for the king was so consuming that still papa thinks about him? And what about Glorfindel? What will happen when they leave Middle-earth? What will become of them?"

"Calm yourself," Erestor said softly. "I know it is too much to bear, but please try to calm down, love. We will leave for our secret place if you wish. Once there we can speak about this calmly."

Elrohir took a deep breath, obviously struggling to get a hold of his emotions.

"Yes, let us go there," he agreed. "I wish... Erestor, Elladan and Legolas have wedded this morning. Belegorn wants to take Legolas away and I fear that Elladan will be hurt because of this. If Legolas leaves..."

"Legolas will not leave," Erestor said firmly. Even if I have to tie that youngling to a tree, he added for himself. Erestor liked Legolas, but at the same time believed that the younger prince of Mirkwood needed to grow up a bit. Much grief had arisen because of his doubts.

"Come," Erestor said, steering Elrohir out of the hall of fire. "We will take some food supplies from the kitchen so we can stay out until you are ready to come back. We can tell Nenar that we will be away for some days so nobody worries."

Elrohir nodded, looking absolutely drained. Sighing inwardly, Erestor placed an arm around his lover's shoulders. He would take Elrohir away and calm him. Nobody would find them because nobody would expect them to be this close. Maybe Elladan would, and maybe that was what Elrohir needed, to speak with his brother. But for now Erestor would make sure that his lover calmed down and had some rest. He didn't want his lover to collapse.

* * *

Elladan had just left the bedroom with his father and Elrohir so Legolas and Belegorn could speak. Elladan had been reluctant to leave. Legolas had noticed the uncertainty in his lover's eyes, and it had made him shiver. Would Elladan ever trust him again? They were bonded now, and they would be together until the end of Arda. Elladan should know that Legolas was not going to fail him again, but then it was his fault that his lover had doubts. He had almost ruined it all...

Belegorn was standing close, arms crossed, his dark blue eyes fixed on him. It made Legolas uneasy. How was he going to find the right words to explain things to his brother if Belegorn kept looking at him with that disgusted expression on his face? Legolas wished he knew a way to make his brother understand that there was nothing wrong in his love for Elladan, and that it had nothing to do with his lover being a Golod or a half-elf. That it was simply love.

"Speak, Legolas," Belegorn said harshly. "Whatever possessed you to do such a thing? I could try to understand that your youth and lack of experience weighed on you choice of companion, but to go as far as to bond with him?"

"My love for Elladan has nothing to do with my youth and lack of experience, as you call them. I am young, yes. But I am not a child. I know what I feel, Belegorn."

"You know?" Belegorn raised an eyebrow. "Only yesterday you were lying on that bed, crying because you believed your precious Elladan had betrayed you with his brother. And now you want to convince me that you know what you want?"

"I was a fool yesterday!" Legolas exclaimed. "It almost cost me losing Elladan, but I have no more doubts. Mithlon was a very bad source of information, Belegorn. He almost had Elrohir drown in the Bruinen, and Elladan..."

"Elladan what?" Belegorn asked, but before Legolas could answer he continued speaking. "Let me guess. Elladan hit him because he had disturbed his beloved twin's rest. Everyone in this house seems to worry about Elrohir! I wonder why?"

Legolas closed his eyes, biting his lower lip before telling Belegorn that Elladan had not only hit Mithlon, but had also tried to kill him, and that if it had not been for Elrond, something terrible would have happened. Legolas could not tell Belegorn that Elladan had almost killed another elf.

"Mithlon was exiled by Lord Elrond because his actions put Elrohir's life in danger. Mithlon wanted Elrohir. Did he mention that?"

Belegorn's expression changed, shock clear in his eyes.

"We have reasons for being worried for Elrohir," Legolas continued. "He has been in a very bad shape lately, and we feared he would die of grief. Even you should realize that this is a serious matter."

"I knew not that Elrohir had been in such danger," Belegorn said. "I can understand many things now, but that is of no consequence to the problem we are dealing with. Father will never accept your relationship with Elladan, Legolas. You will have to come back to Mirkwood and forget about him."

"I am bonded with Elladan!" Legolas snapped. "Not even father can ignore something like that. We took the vows. We are mates now, and I love him!"

"You cannot love a male, Legolas!" Belegorn exclaimed. "Even if some elves had done it in the past. It is unnatural and disgusting."

"If it were so, Elbereth would never have blessed our union, and you know she did. I saw your face when you looked into my eyes. Master Elrond has accepted it. Why can you not be my brother and help me for once!"

"I am trying to help you! Listen... Let us imagine, only for a moment, that I understood what you had done. That will not change anything. Father will be furious! You have forgotten all the grief we have suffered because of the Golodhrim! Our grandfather died, Legolas! Our father led only a third of our people back."

"The Golodhrim also suffered great loss," Legolas said softly. "Their king died. Many tears were shed after that battle. Master Elrond gathered elves and men and brought them back here. They have shared their measure of grief and regret. It is time that we try to close this rift. That will be good for Mirkwood."

"Mirkwood is in no need of their help," Belegorn stated. "We have managed to protect our realm for centuries. We don't need the Golodhrim."

Legolas sighed.

"Then why speak about an alliance with Master Elrond? Are you just being polite, or has father instructed you not to be bewitched by the lord of Imladris?"

Anger flashed in Belegorn's eyes, and for a moment Legolas feared that he had gone too far. He was aware that he was being bold, and that it had never been his way, but he was not going to allow anyone to take him away from his lover.

"Father distrusts Master Elrond, and you know it, Legolas. It is not my place to question his reasons. We owe him obedience, as our father and as our king. I am trying to find a way to protect you, but you are making it a difficult task."

Legolas stared at his brother, trying to read in his eyes his true intentions. It was not that he believed Belegorn would lie to him, but his brother had never before spoken like this before.

"Belegorn..."

"Father will never accept this, Legolas," Belegorn repeated, his gaze softening slightly. It was as if Legolas looked at his brother for the first time.

"There are so many reasons," Belegorn continued. "You want my help, and I am trying to give it to you. I know no other way of solving this."

"You could try to understand it," Legolas chanced. "Even if father condemns me for what I have done, you could try to... to accept it. I know you will never like Elladan, but I love him."

Belegorn sighed.

"I have lain with females, Belegorn. I have tasted the sweetness of their lips and admired their beauty. But it has never been like this."

"That is what worries me," Belegorn said quietly. "You have never been with a male before, and all of a sudden you can think of nothing but that Golod. Whatever spell he has used to chain your soul..."

"It was no spell! Elladan was wounded when I met him. I fell in love in our home, Belegorn. I kept his company when he was too weak to leave the bed. I..."

Legolas trailed off, struggling to get a hold of himself. Images of Elladan lying on the bed at Morbeorn's house assaulted him, and he shivered.

//I need you, Elladan. Where are you now? You said you would wait for me, but Elrohir was so pale... I wonder if you are with him now...//

"I will not lose him," Legolas said quietly. "I would rather die than be separated from him. If father forbids our relationship I will come back here and never go to Mirkwood again. It will break my heart to leave our home, but I will surely die if I am forced to live apart from Elladan. This is no spell, Belegorn, and I planned it not. It was fate that I saved him from that Orc, and it was probably fate that Morbeorn brought him back to me."

"You are lost, Legolas," Belegorn said sadly. "You are lost and I can do nothing to help you, but you are my brother. The least I can do is stand beside you."

"Thank you," Legolas said, wishing he could embrace his brother, but knowing his gesture would not be reciprocated. It didn't matter. Belegorn was willing to help him and that was more than Legolas had ever expected to have.

"We have still to go back, Legolas," Belegorn said quietly. "Not only father wants to see you. Mother and Nimedhel mourned your supposed death. You have to go back."

"I know," Legolas said softly. "I want to see them too, but I fear that father might not allow me to come back... And Elladan..."

Belegorn heaved a sigh. "I know. He will make this bigger than it really is. We will have to take him, I suppose. If I go back alone, father himself will come for you, and nothing good will come from that."

"Take Elladan to Mirkwood?"

Legolas was starting to think that something was wrong with his brother.

"Is he going to stay here and wait for you?" Belegorn asked.

Legolas shook his head. "No. Elladan would never stay back, and I don't want to leave him. But father will see this as a provocation. I fear what he might do, and Elladan's reaction."

"It cannot be helped," Belegorn said dryly. "We will all be in problems when we arrive in Mirkwood. It is only fair that Elladan takes his share of them. After all, not only have you bonded with a male, and a Golod, but you chose Elrond Peredhil's son. And you bonded this morning. No betrothal, no ceremony. There are so many reason for father to be angry at you."

Legolas sighed.

"Go find him," Belegorn said. "We have to leave in a few days, Legolas, so you had better convince him."

"Thank you..."

"Go. I will see you later."

Legolas nodded and rushed out of his bedroom, heading for Elladan's room. He wondered if his lover was with Elrohir, or still talking to his father. It would not be easy to convince Elladan that they had to go to Mirkwood. The idea still unsettled Legolas himself, but he was aware that it had to be done. His father would not accept a no for an answer. Legolas had to go, if only for the last time. He had to see his mother and sister again.

"Legolas!"

Elladan was coming down the hall, looking so distressed that Legolas hurried to his side, enfolding him in his arms.

"Elladan..."

"You are here," Elladan whispered, almost crushing him in a desperate embrace. "You are not going to leave..."

//Not without you...//

"I would never leave you side, Elladan," Legolas said softly. "Please, you have to trust me. I love you."

"I know, I know..."

Elladan buried a hand in Legolas' hair and drew him closer, kissing him desperately. Legolas gave into the kiss, yielding to Elladan's demanding lips and melting in his lover's embrace. He felt safe in Elladan's arms. He felt strong enough to confront his father, to fight against anyone who might try to drive them apart.

"I love you, Legolas," Elladan said softly, stroking his cheek and kissing his closed eyelids. "I was afraid that you... I am sorry. I know you would not leave me..."

"Never."

Something else was wrong... Elladan was smiling at him, but Legolas could feel his lover's body trembling. Was it sadness that darkened the gray eyes? Something else was disturbing his lover...

"Elladan, where is Elrohir?" Legolas asked carefully. "Have you spoken to him?"

"No... Elrohir is gone, Legolas," Elladan said quietly. "He left with Erestor."

"He left with Erestor?" Legolas repeated, puzzled.

"Yes, they left for a few days. Something happened, and Elrohir was speaking with Glorfindel about it... There is so much you do not know, Legolas..."

"Then tell me," Legolas said softly, taking his lover's hand in his. The look in Elladan's eyes was unsettling, and for the first time since he had met the twins Legolas understood. The twins were closer than other brothers, maybe even closer than other twins. There was no doubt in Legolas' mind about Elladan's love for him. Not anymore. But now he knew that for Elladan to be all right, Elrohir had to be all right too.

"Let us go to your bedroom," Legolas insisted when Elladan did not move. "We can talk there. Come."

Elladan nodded, allowing Legolas to lead the way. They crossed Lindir's path, and the warning in the older elf's eyes was clear enough. Legolas held Lindir's stare without defiance, hoping that the dark-haired elf trusted him not to hurt Elladan again. They exchanged a few words, mostly about Arwen, who was leaving Imladris at dawn. When Lindir was gone, Legolas tugged gently at Elladan's hand, leading his lover to the bedroom.

* * *

Elrond stood alone on the balcony, looking over the vale and trying to gather the strength that had allowed him to withstand centuries of pain. Six days had passed since the morning when Elladan and Legolas had bonded, and a small ceremony had been held two days ago, where golden rings had been exchanged. Arwen had delayed her trip to Lothlrien so she could be present, and she had left Imladris this morning, Lindir leading a well-armed troop of elves to guard her.

A messenger had been sent to Mirkwood two days ago, bearing two letters. One from Elrond, telling King Thranduil that Legolas and Elladan had wed. The second letter was from Belegorn, referring the same events to his father. Elrond had insisted that Thranduil was aware of what had happened before Elladan and Legolas arrived in his realm.

Elrohir had returned in time for the ceremony. The younger twin had been calmer, if a bit sad. He had barely spoken to Elrond or Glorfindel, spending most of the time with his siblings or with Erestor. Elrond felt hurt, but he understood that his younger son needed sometime to adjust to the recent events.

Glorfindel had been most affected by this. After speaking with Elrohir, the Elda had come to Elrond's office, looking unbearably sad. Elrond had taken Glorfindel in his arms and tried to give him some measure of comfort, even if his own soul was drowning in renewed pain and guilt. Glorfindel had told him that Elrohir had not judged him, had not even shown anger, but spoken about Gil-galad and Celebran.

//He was in pain, Elrond,// Glorfindel had said, //But all he did was voice his concern for me. This has hurt him so much and still he was thinking about Gil-galad and what would happen next.//

When Nenar had knocked at his door and they had learned that Elrohir had left with Erestor, Glorfindel had made a strangled sound and rushed out of the study. Elrond had followed, only catching up with him at the stables, where Ormil had told them that the lovers had left on foot. It had been a relief to know that Erestor and Elrohir had not left the valley, but Glorfindel had not shared Elrond's bed since that night.

Elrond could not blame his lover. Glorfindel had always been close to the twins, and it had to hurt him to see the pain in Elrohir's eyes. There was also the fact that the younger twin had spoken about something that had been tormenting Elrond. Gil-galad. The dream had come back, and this time Elrond had seen only Gil-galad waiting for him on Aman. Celebran had vanished, and Glorfindel was not with him in the ship. Elrond had woken to find the Elda standing beside his bed, his face so pale that he had feared Glorfindel would faint.

//You were dreaming of him,// Glorfindel had said, no anger or reproach in his voice, only sadness. Elrond had felt his heart sinking in his chest. Had he said something in his dreams? Had Glorfindel heard him?

//Glorfindel...//

//It is all right, Elrond. I always knew that you loved him. We were not meant to be together. I should have realized...//

Glorfindel had told him then that he was going to leave, that he needed sometime to think about everything and make a decision. The Elda had spoken of the sea, of the need he had for solitude. He had said that he was going to stay with Cirdan for a while. Elrond had agreed, knowing that he had no right to retain Glorfindel at his side, but fearing that this trip to the Havens would be the last one.

//I will not leave until the twins are gone with Belegorn and Legolas,// Glorfindel had said. //I wish I could stay, Elrond. I know I am failing you, but I need to be alone. I am losing myself, and that I cannot allow to happen. I need to find myself again.//

Elrond sighed, watching the shadows slowly spread through the valley as Arien went down, heading for the Undying lands. Imladris was growing silent, making Elrond feel even lonelier. The twins and the princes of Mirkwood would leave at dawn, and once Glorfindel was gone, only Erestor would remain with Elrond in the house.

"Papa?" It was Elrohir. He stood at the entrance of Elrond's bedroom.

Elrond turned around slowly, scrutinizing his younger son's eyes and trying to read on the pale features the reason for Elrohir coming to his bedroom. The younger twin joined him on the balcony.

"I knocked at the door," Elrohir said, "I knew you were here alone and I..."

"It is all right, Elrohir," Elrond said, leaving the balcony. "Come in."

Elrohir nodded. "I wanted to speak to you, papa. I am leaving with Elladan tomorrow, and we have not spoken since I came back with Erestor."

"I was hoping you would come," Elrond said quietly, standing before his son and trying to determine if Elrohir was really calmer.

"I am fine, papa," Elrohir said softly. "I was meaning to come before, but Elladan needed me. I shouldn't have left the house without seeing him first."

Elrond nodded. "Your brother was very distressed. He feared that you would never come back again. When I told him that you had not left the vale he calmed down some, but he was still worried. We all were."

"I know, and I am sorry, papa. I just... needed to leave. I needed to look at everything from a distance, and that was not possible with all that was happening. I needed to be away from the house, and Erestor..."

"I understand, my son," Elrond said, placing a hand on Elrohir's shoulder. He was relieved when Elrohir didn't shake his hand away. Elrond led his son to sit on the bed, and sat beside him.

"I wanted to speak about Elladan," Elrohir said. "I am worried about what will happen once we reach Mirkwood. Do you think that King Thranduil will allow us to pass through his realm?"

"I hope he will," Elrond said quietly. "Thranduil loves his son, and he must know that he will lose Legolas if he bans Elladan from his realm. But once you are there, Thranduil might try to convince Legolas to stay in Mirkwood. I am trusting you to contain Elladan if something angers him."

"I will take care of him, papa," Elrohir said quietly. "You have nothing to worry about. I will keep Elladan safe."

"Thank you. I knew I could count on you. I fear for Elladan. You know how he can be sometimes."

"Yes, I know, and that is why I am going with him. Whatever happens in Mirkwood, I will be there for him."

Elrond smiled and squeezed Elrohir's hand slightly.

"Look, papa, I know I have not been the most understanding son, but if you love Glorfindel, I will try to accept it. I just need time..."

Elrond looked at his son, pondering if he could tell Elrohir that things between him and Glorfindel were uncertain now. Elrohir looked so calm, and Elrond wanted his son to stay like this. If he spoke now, Elrohir would worry...

"Thank you," Elrond said softly. "This means so much to me. I would never do anything that could upset you or your siblings. I want you all to be happy and enjoy our time on Middle-earth. The day will come when we will have to leave, and you all will have to make a choice..."

"Do you feel the call of the sea, papa?" Elrohir asked. There was fear in his gray eyes.

"No," Elrond hurried to assure his son. "I do not feel the call of the sea yet. I am just aware that our time here will not last forever."

//And I hope you all come with me...//

"I know not if I am supposed to feel its call," Elrohir said softly, "But my thoughts have strayed to the West more than once, mostly because of mama. I miss her, and I would see her again, but I will not leave without Elladan."

They talked quietly for a while, and when Elrohir left, Elrond was calmer. He had feared that this would drive the younger twin away, that again his son would turn his eyes to the Undying Lands in search of his mother. But love kept Elrohir on Middle-earth, and Elrond could only hope that this never changed. Celebran had been in a very bad shape when she left, and there was no way to know if she was waiting for any of them.

Elrond sighed. He should join the others for the evening meal, but his appetite seemed to be gone. He wondered what Glorfindel was doing, and realized that he missed his friend. Even when they were not lovers, Elrond had spent a great deal of time with the Elda. He didn't want to lose that. But what right he had to disturb Glorfindel's peace?

It would be better to leave the bedroom. A walk in the garden might do him well. Shaking his head, Elrond decided that he had wallowed enough in self-pity, and that he would never find his strength hiding within the walls of his bedroom. He donned a cloak to protect himself from the chill of the night, and soon he was walking in the garden.

He found Glorfindel there, walking alone, apparently oblivious to his presence. Elrond stayed quiet, watching his friend for a moment, until Glorfindel turned around and looked at him.

"Elrond..." Glorfindel looked calmer, the haunted look gone from his blue eyes. Elrond felt a pang of guilt, realizing that these few days away from him had been good for the blond elf. Glorfindel didn't look happy, but the air of sadness the Elda had been carrying with him had vanished.

"I was taking a walk," Elrond explained, unwilling to disturb his friend's peace. "I meant not to intrude."

Glorfindel smiled softly, and it was like a balm for Elrond's troubled soul.

"You did not disturb me, Elrond. I was taking a walk too. Maybe we could do it together? I miss our walks, and our conversations."

"I miss them too," Elrond said, coming closer. "I will miss you when you leave."

"I will miss you too," Glorfindel said, and Elrond could see a trace of sadness darkening the fair features.

"Glorfindel..."

"Don't say anything, please," Glorfindel said softly. "I will come back, Elrond. I came to Middle-earth to help you, and I will stay here until you depart. But I need this time on the Havens. That is the only way I will be able to be of any help. Otherwise I am lost."

Elrond nodded, slowly drawing Glorfindel close in a loose embrace. They had been lovers, but they were still friends, and Elrond would do anything in his power not to hurt the blond elf again.

Mirkwood

Mithlon smiled to himself as he followed Thathlin through the woods. The foolish elf had agreed to take him out of the cell without Galion's leave, and now they were running away from the stone castle and to freedom. At least that was what Mithlon was planning to do. He had promised Thathlin he would return to the cell, and the foolish elf had believed him.

It had been so easy for Mithlon to convince Thathlin to let him out. The silly elfling was in love with him. A few kisses and touches, and the promise of more, had been enough to have the foolish elf completely at his mercy. Thathlin had gone so far as to disobey Galion, who was like an older brother to him.

King Thranduil should really be more careful with his guards. But then Mithlon himself had been a part of Master Elrond's border patrols. The great elflords were so absurdly naive! That would be their undoing, because the Dark Lord and the Men who served him thought nothing of murder and betrayal. Mithlon laughed, and this made Thathlin stop and turn around.

"What is it, beloved?" the younger elf asked, coming closer. Such innocence! It made Mithlon feel almost guilty for what he was about to do, but not enough to change his plans.

"I am just happy, young one," Mithlon said, encircling Thathlin's waist with an arm. "I have been locked in that cell for too long."

Thathlin sighed, stroking Mithlon's cheek almost reverently.

"It is a great injustice that has been done to you," he said softly. "I hope that Elladan pays for this one day."

"He will pay, young one," Mithlon said darkly. "We will make him pay. But let us not waste this time speaking about that swine. The time will come for him to meet his fate. For now let me look at you and thank Elbereth for your love."

"I love you," Thathlin said, moving closer. Mithlon seized the opportunity to kiss the younger elf, parting his lips and exploring the warmth mouth with greed. Thathlin was untouched, and that made him easy prey for Mithlon's plans.

"I love you too," Mithlon said, smiling at the enthralled expression of the wood-elf. "I will always hold you in my heart."

Thathlin smiled, and when Mithlon kissed him again, the younger elf melted in his embrace. There was no resistance when Mithlon pushed him to the ground, and only mild alarm when he secured the younger elf's wrists with a piece of cloth. Mithlon smiled, and stroked Thathlin's cheek to calm him.

"Hush, be patient," Mithlon said. "I will teach you a game. You have to trust me."

Thathlin nodded, his eyes slightly wider than usual, his breathing shallow. Mithlon kissed him once again, not allowing the younger elf time to think or panic. His hands roamed freely along the lithe body until Thathlin was trembling and moaning softly under him.

"So beautiful, and so naive," Mithlon said, stroking the soft cheek. He looked at the flushed face for a moment and encircled the bound wrists with a hand, swiftly grabbing Thathlin's knife with the other.

"I am sorry," Mithlon whispered, and stabbed the younger elf, not letting go of his wrists. He watched as Thathlin's eyes went even wider and then slowly lost their light. Only when he was certain that the younger elf was dead, Mithlon let go of his wrists.

"King Thranduil would never have forgiven you," Mithlon said, "So I have done you a favor. Maybe Mandos will allow you to live on Aman once you come out of the Halls. Good-bye, beautiful Thathlin. May you soul rest in peace."

Mithlon's smile faded, and he searched the corpse for weapons and anything that might be useful for his escape. He found some waybread, and an empty canteen. It would be enough, and there was water in the nearby creek. Mithlon stood, looking at Thathlin with cold eyes. The younger elf was dead, and Mithlon was now a kinslayer. He had crossed a line that would guarantee a long stay in the Halls for him, if he ever was allowed to come out. The only possibility he had now was to turn to the Dark Lord. Mithlon would go to him and offer his services as a spy, and he would ask for a single grace in payment of his loyalty: Elladan's life. Once the older twin was gone it would be easy to get to Elrohir. The younger twin would be devastated by grief, and it would be a child's game to kidnap him.

//You will be mine, Elrohir, and you will bend to my whim. I am patient. I have time to plan my revenge. I will wait for the right time to do away with Elladan, and once your brother is dead, you will be mine at last!//

"Good-bye, young one," he said again, sparing a last glance at Thathlin, and then he turned around and fled. Mithlon was far away when Galion found Thathlin's dead body and brought it back to the palace.

Imladris

Everything was ready. Soon they would leave the vale, heading for Mirkwood, uncertain of the kind of welcome they would receive once they crossed the Anduin. Belegorn and Elladan would lead the party formed by Imladris and Mirkwood elves. Elrohir and Legolas would ride together, and this would give them the opportunity to close the gap that had arisen between them when Legolas had admitted that he had actually been jealous of the younger twin.

Elrohir shook his head, trying hard to push any trace of anger to the back of his mind. He was not comfortable with the riding arrangements, but he was aware that neither Elladan nor Belegorn would agree to ride under the other's lead. At least Elrohir would be able to keep an eye on his brother and guard his back.

He had already said good-bye to his father, who had been calmer than the night before, asking him to be careful and keep an eye on his twin. Elrohir had also spoken to Glorfindel, who had wished him a good trip. The Elda had been quite subdued, making Elrohir wonder if something was going on, something that his father and Glorfindel had decided, once again, to hide from him.

It would be better not to dwell on it. Elrohir had barely managed to recover his balance, and he had to focus on the matter at hand. Arrive safely to Mirkwood, and make sure that Elladan and Belegorn didn't start a fight before that. They had been civil until now, but who knew what could happen once they were out of Imladris.

Erestor had been there with Elrohir, but his lover had just gone back to the house to retrieve the mithril jewel that he had recovered from the Orc who had almost killed Elladan in Mirkwood. Celebran's pendant... Elrohir shivered a little, wondering if he should have listened to Erestor and leave the pendant in his father's keep. But it was too late now, and Elrohir was not prepared to part with his mother's jewel yet.

"Are you all right?" Elladan was suddenly standing before him, his gray eyes scrutinizing Elrohir as if he were about to collapse. His twin just worried too much.

"I am all right, Elladan," Elrohir said softly. "Stop worrying."

Elladan had been fussing around him since he had come back to the house with Erestor. Only when Elrohir had assured his twin that he was not going to leave the house again, Elladan had calmed down some.

"I always worry for you," Elladan said seriously. "You are my twin, and I have to take care of you."

"I am no elfling," Elrohir said, shaking his head in mild exasperation. Elladan smiled and said something about Elrohir being prone to accidents, and only left his side when Legolas and Belegorn entered the stable.

Erestor was with them, and Elrohir watched as his lover exchanged some words with the Mirkwood princes before coming to him.

"Thank you," Elrohir said when Erestor handed him the mithril pendant. He placed it in one of his pockets, his hand trembling slightly.

"Are you sure you want to take it?" Erestor asked, concern darkening his features. "I could keep it safe for you."

Elrohir stilled.

"It is all right," Erestor said, taking his hand. "You need not to do it." His lover was unaware that Belegorn was staring at them and having the shock of his life. Elrohir couldn't care less.

"I want to do it," Elrohir said, making his decision all of a sudden. He took the pendant out of his pocket and gave it to Erestor.

"Thank you, beloved," Elrohir said softly, placing his hand over Erestor's. The older elf, and Elrohir drew him into his arms.

"I will miss you, Erestor."

"And I will miss you too, young one," Erestor whispered. "I will count the days until you are back and safe in my arms. Be careful."

"I will." Elrohir leaned forward and kissed Erestor softly, and then he withdrew, turning around and walking to his mare.

"Are you ready, brother?" Elladan said once Elrohir had mounted his mare.

"I am," Elrohir said, and he and Legolas followed Elladan and Belegorn out of the stable.

**THE END**


End file.
